Metamorfosis
by Lazara
Summary: Despues de mucho pelear contra lo que son... lo fueron y lo que seran sera lo unico que les podra salvar la vida al final... KK MA MS Ultimo Cap... dejen review porfa y perdonen la demora...
1. I Pesadillas

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, la historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Watsuki- samo

Metamorfosis

Capitulo I: Pesadillas

Las luces eran tan blancas como la nieve, solo podía ver la silueta de su amiga y compañera acostada en una camilla junto a ella. Todo era muy borroso, todo era muy brillante, figuras color azul verdoso se movían a su alrededor. Escucho el grito lejano de su amiga la cual estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, segundos después escucho el suyo propio como si fuera el de otra persona. Todo se iba poniendo oscuro y escuchaba la voz de su amiga que se iba apagando.

Misao, Misao, se fuerte Misao- le decía la muchacha en la cama conjunta a la de ella mientras se iba hundiendo en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

Ka… Kaoru tu también- le respondió Misao mientras escuchaba un voz que se iba apagando al igual que la luz segadora que la rodeaba.

Prepara los instrumentos Sou-chan es hora de convertirnos en dioses- dijo un hombre vestido de pantalones y camisa azul verdoso de cirugía con unos guantes de plástico y una mascara en su boca.

De pronto despertó, todo estaba oscuro su cabeza le dolía y las ventanas de su cuarto estaban abiertas dejando ver la luna en cuarto menguante mientras el viento movía las cortinas en un baile silencios.

Otra vez no Misao, otra vez no- dijo la joven mujer de cabellos negros esparcidos por la blanca almohada, de ojos verdes y piel blanca mientras estiraba su mano y cogia un frasco con unas pastillas rosadas- Este madito sueño no me deja descansar pero esto se va a acabar en un segundo – dijo ella mientras se tomaba unan de las pastillas las cuales dejaban ver en el frasco el nombre de Percoset, pocos minutos después estaba totalmente dormida.

No muy lejos de hay otra joven dormía mientras se movía bruscamente en la cama.

Corrían desesperadamente, ella y su amiga de toda la vida o por lo menos desde que podía recordarlo. Un hombre de fuego las perseguía un hombre de ojos rojos como el fuego las perseguía. El era el causante de sus sufrimientos lo sabia o eso creía, pero estaba segura de eso lo presentía. De pronto todo se puso de color banco la luz repentina la segó por unos minutos, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz pudo ver a su amiga acostada en una camilla rodeada de hombres de ropas verde azulosas y ella también estaba a su lado. Veía como le decía algo a su amiga y ella le respondía, cuando trato de tocarla cambio de lugar y volvió al lugar donde estaba. El cielo estaba nublado todas las nubes eran negras y ellas corrían, cuando el hombre la fue a alcanzar su cuerpo se transformo en el de un halcón, cogia a su amiga de los hombros transformada en un hermoso gato negro con dos enormes ojos verdes. Mientras se alejaba del hombre de fuego atravesando las tormentosas nubes, después de un rato de vuelo salio a un espacio despejado donde brillaba un incandescente sol rojo y amarillo llenando de paz y hermosura a las dos jóvenes amigas haciendo que dejara de bolar y las dos cayeran a la tormenta otra vez, pero antes de hundirse en la oscuridad vio unos ojos dorados con violeta que las miraban con dolor.

En ese momento despertó, su esbelto cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor causando que su cabello se pegara a ella, mientras su cabeza le dolía fuertemente. Sus profundos ojos azules notaron el frasco de pastillas rosadas al lado de su cama pero las ignoro con un gesto de desagrado mientras se paraba de su cama y se daba un baño rápido y volvía a su cama tomando una de las pastillas causando que durmiera placidamente.

Como va el proceso de entrenamiento- pregunto un hombre, frió como el hielo de rasgos finos, cuerpo delgado y esbelto pero fuerte y resistente como una roca, era conocido como el Lobo de Mibu ya que era implacable en su trabajo y detestado por sus enemigos

El proceso va muy bien Saitoh- respondió el otro hombre de edad avanzada mientras veía los expedientes de dos mujeres en la pantalla de un televisor gigante, en una oficina elegantemente decorada con lo ultimo de la tecnología del Siglo 25- Lo que me preocupa son esos sueños que tienen. Los censores que les pusimos en sus cuartos nos indican una alta actividad cerebrar durante el proceso onírico, se transforman y vuelven a la normalidad pero despiertan con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. El Doctor Gensay les mando a tomar unas pastillas llamadas Percoset cuando tuvieran esos dolores, porque ni siquiera el desmemorizador funciona, no les quema las células dañinas del dolor de cabeza son muy resistentes pero esas pastillas son un peligro son de hace como 5 siglos o mas pero es lo único que les funciona.

Que me enastas queriendo decir Okina- dijo el hombre mientras podía ver la figura 3D de su interlocutor parado frente a el.

Necesitan salir de aquí, en poco tiempo su entrenamiento llegara a su fin y han superado a sus entrenadores hace mucho, eso sin mencionar sus magnificas habilidades si es que se es pueden decir así- dijo Okina sin inmutarse por el tono de voz de su viejo amigo.

Bien lo pensare y te mandare un holograma con la contestación. Han hecho un buen trabajo en los casos que les hemos asignado- dijo Saitoh mas para si que para su amigo- Bien te dejare saber- dijo este rompiendo la comunicación.

Muy bien Misao y Kaoru es hora de empezar otra vez- dijo Okina viendo los signos vitales de sus dos pupilas en la pantalla mientras un robot le servia una baso con saque.

Que hora es Himura- pregunto un hombre alta de ojos azules y pelo negro largo hasta sus orejas, el cual vestía un elegante traje negro y estaba parado frente a una computadora 3D mientras tocaba con su mano los botones que necesitaba revisar y los movía a la pantalla de su compañero.

Son las 2:00am Shinomori- respondió el otro hombre de estatura mas baja, con ojos dorados violetas y un cabello largo rojo cobrizo atado en una coleta baja, mientras resaltaba por el traje blanco que usaba- Ya esta casi terminado este proyecto dentro de pocas semanas podremos lanzar este programa de tele transportación- concluyo el mientras revisaba los documentos que le había entregado su amigo.

Si dentro de poco, espero que esta ves todo salga bien Saitoh me informo que tendremos dos nuevas escoltas- dijo Aoshi con un leve tono de fastidio.

Unas o unos nuevos escotas- repitió Kenshin sin entender mientras lo miraba.

Son dos mujeres, sus dos mejores agentes, nos van a proteger a nosotros y al nuevo proyecto- dijo Aoshi antes de que Kenshin pudiera decir algo- Ya le dije que nosotros tenemos nuestros propios guardias y no necesitamos a nadie mas y menos seres humanos nuestros androides están muy bien capacitados pero el no quiere oír razones.

Y para colmo mujeres- dijo Kenshin tocándose la frente- La verdad no me molesta que sean dos lindas agentes- dijo el mirando la pequeña sonrisa que hacia su compañero- Pero el problema es que esta es una situación muy delicada, si esos desgraciados llegan a tocar este proyecto tendremos graves problemas. Y esas dos mujeres son un eslabón débil en nuestras defensas- término de decir Kenshin con los ojos totalmente dorados.

No creo que debamos preocuparnos Saitoh sabe muy bien a lo que nos estamos enfrentado y no creo que se tome el lujo de cometer errores – dijo Aoshi con un tono de voz cortante y frío.

Los dos se miraron asintiendo unos minutos después.

Onimurashi guarda los registros y manda a dos androides para que preparen los carros salimos en tres minutos- dijo Aoshi al aire.

Si señor enseguida- respondió una sensual voz de mujer mientas partículas de color verde formaban la cara de esta.

Pocos minutos después Kenshin Himura y Aoshi Shinomori salían de un elegante ascensor dirigiéndose a la salida de un gigantesco edificio iluminado por miles de luces y vigilado por miles más. El Oniguabanchu corp. Era una de las empresas más grandes de todo el planeta, esta tenia el monopolio en investigación tecnológica y era el líder en la fabricación de nuevas armas y medicamentos electrónicos.

Señores sus carros, que pasen muy buenas noches- dijo Onimurachi la primera súper computadora con inteligencia dirigida por los dos científicos accionistas mayoritarios del Oniguabanchu, Shinomori Aoshi y Himura Kenshin.

Gracias Onimurachi- dijo Kenshin entrando a su carro mientras era dirigido por un robot con forma humana.

Hasta mañana- dijo Aoshi mientras entraba a su carro dirigido igualmente por un robot con forma de humano, ambos sin esperar respuesta de la computadora.

Hasta mañana señores- dijo la computadora desintegrándose y activando el sistema de seguridad de todo el edificio.

-

Hola espero que este nuevo fic les guste a todos, tengo que aclarar algo es un Misao Aoshi y un Kenshin Kaoru. Sano y Megumi van a salir también pero no tanto como estas dos parejas, esto es para complacer a todos los amantes de MA y KK.

Bueno no sean malos y déjenme un review… diga lo que diga no me importa hasta si quieren decir "hola no me gusto" o " hola si me gusto" a verdad no importa pero sinceramente espero que si les guste es una idea oca que se me ocurrió pero creo que va a tener muy buenos frutos. Nos vemos bye. Ha no se si lo sabían algunos de ustedes lo mas seguro es que ya hayan tenido la oportunidad de habar con migo pero no como Lazara si no como Serenity

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROCCIMO CAP. Y FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS PARA TODOS QUE Cupido tenga buena puntería en estos tiempos y todos queden flechados del chico o chica que les gusta nos vemos bye.


	2. II Usando la imaginacion

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, la historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Watsuki- samo

Metamorfosis

Capitulo II: Usando la imaginación

No puedo creer que Saitoh nos asigne esta misión- decía una joven mujer de ojos azules al holograma de un anciano en tamaño a escala parado frente a ellas- Después de tanto entrenar para terminal como guardaespaldas de dos hombres los cuales le sobra protección.

Esta es una misión como cualquier otra- le respondió el anciano fríamente, mientras las observaba desde su cómoda oficina- Y las órdenes son órdenes si no te gusta ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no creo que tengas muchas opciones- término de decir mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Pero que insolencia- decía el mientras marcaba un numero en su monitor 3D.

Diga- contesto un hombre desde el otro lado.

Ya están de camino, espero que sea una buena idea, ellas no están hechas paras ese tipo de trabajo y lo sabes- le dijo el anciano.

No me cuestiones Okina yo se muy bien lo que hago y nadie mejor cualificado que ellas dos- le respondió el hombre- Sus habilidades son magnificas, están a punto de dominarlas y cuando eso pase podremos encontrar a los malditos que le hicieron eso.

Eso espero Saitoh- le respondió Okina- Avísame cualquier eventualidad.

Mientras en un veloz auto conducido por un androide con forma humana dos jóvenes mujeres hablaban.

Tú puedes creer esto- decía una de ellas.

Misao la verdad es que no se ya que creer- dijo la otra.

Es que, es que, después de todo ese entrenamiento para terminar como guardaespaldas de dos arrogantes hombres los cuales son uno de los mas poderosos hombres do toda la ciudad y tiene a todos los humanoides que deseen para proteger su empresa y tienen que asignarnos esta aburrida misión - le dijo Miso casi gritando- Eso no es justo Kaoru.

Lo se Misao, por que tu crees que me puse así con Okina- le respondió Kaoru- Pobrecito, el no tiene la culpa, toda la culpa es del cara de lobo de Saitoh esa cabeza hueca, como se atreve.

Kaoru deja de decir estupideces y si tienes algún problema con mis ordenes me avisas- dijo la cara de Saitoh saliendo de una pequeña cámara.

Desde cuando llevas escuchando- pregunto Kaoru y Misao asustadas a la misma vez.

Lo suficiente, ahora dejen de decir estupideces y escuchen lo que tengo que decir que yo no estoy para holgazanear como ustedes dos- le dijo el haciendo que ambas pasaran de la vergüenza a la furia en cuestión de segundos- Su misión consiste en proteger un importante proyecto de la nueva era este esta basado en la Celutransportación, todos los detalles del proyecto están en las carpetas que están apareciendo frente a ustedes, además tendrán que cuidar de la vida de sus dos creadores. Sobre todo eso ellos por ningún motivo deberán morir, se turnaran las guardias entre las dos, durante el día estarán trabajando juntas y por la noche protegerán el perímetro de su hogar. Se turnaran para la guardia de noche en las casas de sus protegidos. Sus nombres son Himura Kenshin y Shinomori Aoshi. Alguna pregunta- término diciendo Saitoh viendo las caras de sus subalternas.

De quien tenemos que protegerlos- pregunto Kaoru en tono frió y controlado.

Por el momento de todos y de todo, no se puede afirmar nada todavía ya que son muchos los que desean el monopolio del mercado- le respondió el del mismo modo.

Estamos autorizadas a utilizar armas y nuestras habilidades- pregunto Misao de la misma forma.

Tiene tarjeta verde para todo lo que necesiten siempre y cuando no dejen al descubierto sus habilidades, este Siglo no esta preparado para ese tipo de información. Sobre todo no se despeguen en ningún momento de ellos dos, entendido- les pregunto el.

A quien me tocara proteger a mi- le pregunto Kaoru.

A Misao le tocara el Señor Shinomori y a ti el Señor Himura, entendido- pregunto nuevamente.

Si- respondieron las dos.

Una última pregunta- dijo Misao dubitativa.

Dime.

A que se refiere con, no separarnos de ellos en ningún momento- dijo ella mientras su cara cambiaba a un color rojo intenso al igual que sus orejas.

Eso se los dejo a su imaginación- dijo el cortando la comunicación mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara al ver la cara de Misao y Kaoru desaparecer en el monitor.

Pero que cretino- dijo Misao mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero del moderno automóvil.

No lo puedo creer esto es lo que nos faltaba- pensaba Kaoru con resignación- Ni modo tendremos que hacer lo mejor que podamos, después de todo por eso nos pagan no- le dijo a su amiga tratando de convencerse ella misma de eso.

Mientras en el Oniwabanshuu Corp. todo funcionaba en un orden casi monótono.

Señores las dos oficiales están a punto de llegar a las instalaciones que procedimiento desean que ejecutemos- pregunto la sensual voz de la computadora.

Shinomori no lo lograste persuadir- pregunto un hombre de mirada firme y penetrante.

No hubo manera, ya sabes como es de intangible cuando se trata de su trabajo- dijo otro de la misma forma.

Bueno creo que no seria mala idea ponerlas a prueba para ver que tan buenas son y si de verdad merecen proteger este proyecto- pregunto el pelirrojo.

No es mala idea- contesto el otro, mientras tecleaba en la pantalla 3D un código al igual que su compañero- Onimarashi activa el programa de entrenamiento Androide 023.

Si señor- dijo la computadora- Algo más.

Si- dijo Kenshin- Diles que si no logran superar la prueba no podrán trabajar aquí.

Después de estas palabras la computadora desapareció y reapareció al frente del edificio donde se bajaban de un hermoso auto dos jóvenes mujeres una de ojos verdes y la otra de ojos azules. Estas se sorprendieron al ver la cara de la mujer junto a dos robots con el cuerpo de sus protegidos.

Esto no me huele bien- le dijo la de ojos azules a la otra mentalmente.

A mi tampoco Kaoru, se ve muy raro- le respondió esta de igual forma.

Bienvenidas a la compañía Oniwabanshuu, una de las más grandes del siglo veinte cinco. Mi nombre es Onimurashi soy la computadora central de las instalaciones, tengo inteligencia semi-artificial por lo tanto puedo tomar decisiones en el caso de que uno de los encargados no se encuentre al mando- decía ella con su sensual voz, mientras las dos chicas eran observadas por dos hombres desde su oficina.

Que te parece- pregunto uno de ellos.

No creo que logren superar la prueba, Himura- dijo Shinomori.

Hay algo que me inquieta- dijo Himura mientras las observaba- Parecen diferentes.

Si yo también lo noto, vamos a ver que pasa- le respondió Aoshi.

Bien en que consiste la prueba- pregunto Kaoru, adelantándose a Misao.

El programa se llama Androide 023, este consiste en llegar a la base central donde se encuentran sus futuros jefes, si es que logran superar la prueba. En caso de que no la superen no podrán trabajar aquí. Las instalaciones sirven como entrenamiento para los robots por lo tanto deberán estar a la altura de ellos, el programa se desactivara si sus vidas llegasen a estar en peligro. Ustedes tendrán que llegar primero que estos dos androides, son nuevos por lo tanto estarán en igual ventaja o al menos aparente. Alguna pregunta- dijo ella mientras terminaba de habar.

No se nos informo de ninguna prueba y mucho menos que teníamos que competir por nuestros puestos- dijo Misao después de asimilar toda la información.

Su superior autorizo la operación y dijo que usaran su imaginación siempre y cuando siguieran todas las reglas- les contesto Onimurachi.

Ese lobo rabioso me las va a pagar- dijo Kaoru por lo bajo.

Bien estamos listas- dijo Misao mirando a Kaoru mientras esta hacia una afirmación con la cabeza.

Excelente- dijo la computadora- Activando programa de entrenamiento 023.

Después de decir esto un agujero se abrió bajo los pies de las chicas y estas cayeron en el. Todo estaba oscuro por lo tanto no podían ver nada.

Kaoru me escuchas- dijo Misao mentalmente.

Si, aquí estoy- contesto ella- Activa visión y audición felina.

Muy bien ya esta- dijo Misao mientras sus ojos y orejas se transformaban- Pero que demonios es esto.

No lo puedo creer- dijo Kaoru mientras observaba su alrededor- Estamos paradas sobre una plataforma da metal la cual tiene lacers infrarrojo que detectan el calor y se están moviendo constantemente.

Kaoru creo que será mejor una transformación competa- le dijo Misao mentalmente.

Bien empecemos- le contesto Kaoru, cambiando su estado físico al de un jaguar negro al ligua que Misao.

Mientras en las oficinas Kenshin y Aoshi seguían la prueba de cerca.

Están en el primer nivel- dijo Aoshi- Será imposible que salgan de hay, es uno de los mas difícil.

Esto no puede ser- dijo Kenshin mirando el monitor- Ellas no aparecen, hay dos figuras irreconocibles en la fase uno.

Como que no están- pregunto Aoshi acercándose al monitor.

Misao no toques los rayos y sígueme los androides se están adelantando- dijo Kaoru.

Tinta de pulpo- dijo Misao mientras que de sus manos salía un líquido negro evitando la visibilidad.

Pero que haces- le pregunto Kaoru.

Hay cámaras y no podemos correr riesgos- le respondió ella.

Muy bien sigamos.

Las dos se movían con gran agilidad por las finas placas de metal mientras esquivaban los rayos que las atacaban a ellas y a los robots hasta que alcanzaron el final del túnel y llegaron a otro totalmente iluminado donde retomaron su forma original antes que las descubrieran. Los androides estaban lastimados en algunas partes del cuerpo al igual que Misao y Kaoru pero en menor grado. Cuando Kaoru fue a dar el primer paso dos afiladas estacas salieron disparadas hacia ella, pero gracias a Misao que la jalo hacia atrás pudo esquivarlas.

Jajaja hay- dijo Kaoru viendo las estacas- Gracias Misao.

De nada- le contesto ella.

Mientras Kaoru le agradecía a Misao los robots se adelantaron activando casi todas las trampas y tomando así desapercibidas a las dos agentes.

Pero que tramposos ya no se puede confiar en nadie- dijo Kaoru viendo los robots.

Bueno que esperamos- dijo Misao poniéndose en marcha- La ultima invita la cena- dijo ella mientras esquivaba las estacas y reía.

No seas tramposa Misao- le gritaba Kaoru mientras la seguía y alcanzaban a los robots.

Soy yo o están riendo- pregunto Kenshin.

Creo que se están riendo y no se como pero superaron la primera fase y por lo que veo la segunda también- dijo Aoshi mirando detenidamente a las dos agentes, en especial a Misao.

El lobo las entreno muy bien, me pregunto de donde las saco- dijo Kenshin mas para si que para su compañero.

Kao veo unas escaleras al final- dijo Misao.

Apurarte los robots nos están alcanzando- le contesto Kaoru.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras estas desaparecieron transformándose en un cabe de metal liso haciendo que resbalaran, mientras los androides se adherían como imanes.

Salamandra- dijo Kaoru.

Perfecto- dijo Misao mientras las palmas de sus manos se transformaban al igual que las de Kaoru.

Las dos subían fácilmente por el metal al igual que los androides, cuando los cuatros estuvieron a la misma altura estos las atacaron haciendo que las dos resbalaran dejándolas en desventaja.

Algo esta saliendo mal, Aoshi- dijo Kenshin mientras veía la enorme pantalla.

Que sucede- pregunto este mirando.

Los androides las están atacando, eso no era parte del programa- dijo Kenshin viendo como Kaoru y Misao subían nuevamente por el cable pero con dificultad debido al repentino ataque.

Onimurashi que esta sucediendo- le ordeno Aoshi en tono molesto, haciendo que Kenshin se sorprendiera ante el repentino cambio.

Shinomori, lo que sucede es que eso es parte del entrenamiento solo el mas fuerte es elegido como parte del equipo por eso es que están compitiendo- contesto la computadora- Si las vidas de las agentes llegaran a peligrar la prueba se suspendería inmediatamente.

Y eso que ha sido a caso no han estado en peligro- dijo Kenshin en un tono irónico.

No señor- contesto esta- Según las estadísticas la vida de las agentes no han estado en ningún momento en peligro debido a las habilidades que estas han demostrado.

Muy bien- le respondió Aoshi y Kenshin observando detenidamente el combate.

Misao nos están observando hay cámaras por todas partes- le decía Kaoru mientras subía.

Si ya las vi- le respondió ella- Tendremos que atacar a la manera tradicional.

Bien a las tres- dijo Kaoru.

A las tres- respondió Misao mientras las dos volvían a ponerse entre medio de los androides.

Tres- dijo Kaoru, mientras las dos soltaban sus pies y curvaban su cuerpo haciendo que sus pies subieran sobre sus cabezas y volvieran a subir sus manos quedando en la posición original, en el momento exacto en que los robots las atacaban autodestruyéndose ellos mismo y dejándoles el camino libre.

Después de unos minutos salieron a una elegante oficina con computadoras 3D y una enorme ventana que dejaba ver gran parte de la ciudad.

Muy bien lo han logrado- dijo la voz de un hombre mientras salía de la oscuridad.

Quien eres- dijo Kaoru poniéndose en guardia al igual que Misao.

Soy Shinomori Aoshi- dijo el hombre.

Y yo Himura Kenshin- dijo otro una nueva voz saliendo del mismo lugar.

Excelente, espero que hayamos alcanzado sus expectativas- dijo Misao.

En todo el sentido de la palabra- le contesto divertido Aoshi.

Serán conducidas a una habitación continua a esta para que sus heridas sea sanadas y se cambien de ropa- les dijo Kenshin mientras les daba la espalda después de observar el cuerpo de las dos agentes en especial el de Kaoru..

Para que necesitan que nos cambiemos- le pregunto Kaoru, percatándose del escrutinio.

Tenemos varias reuniones y necesitan ir vestidas presentablemente, como nuestros guardaespaldas- le dijo Kenshin de la misma manera.

Después de media hora las dos estaban curadas y vestían un provocativo traje de dos piezas. Una falda corta negra y una chaqueta del mismo color con una fina blusa banca. Mientras en sus cuellos había una cinta de cuero color rojo y en el centro un chip, utilizado como identificación dentro del edificio.

Este va a ser un largo día- le dijo Kaoru a Misao mientras caminaban hacia la otra oficina.

Lo mismo creo yo- le respondió ella haciendo que la puerta se abriera y Kenshin y Aoshi las mirara de arriba abajo, mientras se ponían una elegante chaqueta y salían seguidas de las dos agentes.

-

**NOTAS de la autora:**

HOLA a todos, antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa para todas esas personas que leyeron el fic. y no podían dejar un review es que no me había dado cuenta de ese problema pero ya lo arregle así que si me quieren matar adelante pero sepan que fue sin querer queriendo jeje .

También quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, jeje creo que nadie va a leer este capitulo como castigo Onegay no sean malitos perdonen a estas escritora loca

Bueno, bueno ya basta de disculpas y ahora si, díganme que les pareció este capitulo, espero haber satisfecho todas las preguntas y dudas que tenían sobre la historia y si no ya saben donde encontrarme. Ahora si vamos con los review.

**Gaby (Hyatt**bueno soñó Kaoru y Misao, espero ya entiendas mejor todos si no avísame nos vemos bye

**Cristy-girl** Hola me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas y que te siga gustando tanto o más como antes. Si tienes alguna duda ya sabes pegas un grito y yo aparezco como por arte de magia jaja nos vemos y perdóname otra vez por la demora bye

KaOrA-FGV-16: Hola yo estoy muy bien gracias por preocuparte por mi jaja Primero Ken y Kaoru no se conocen pero como veras se acaban de conocer, ni Kao ni Misao conocen a Kenshin ni Aoshi pero Kaoru si soño con digamos que pura casualidad o mejor tendras qeu seguir leyendo para enterarte jaja que mala soy no mentira. Ellas son agentes de Saitoh son policias secretas por decirlo asi y Ken y Aoshi son unos importantes cientificos. Bueno espero averlas contestado todas nos vemos bye


	3. III Las androides perfectas

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, la historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Metamorfosis 

By: Lázara

**Capitulo III:** Las androides perfectas

Después de salir del elegante edificio escoltados por una docena de androide mas dos provocadoras agentes, Himura Kenshin y Shinomori Aoshi subieron a un auto ultimo modelo el cual se elevaba sobre el suelo convirtiéndose en la evolución de un helicóptero.

Señoritas su deber es protegernos, no necesitamos que se inmiscuyan en nuestro trabajo queda claro- dijo Kenshin con un tono de voz serio y amenazador mirándolas fijamente en busca de una respuesta o cualquier otra cosa en su mirada.

Nosotras tenemos muy claro nuestro trabajo no debería preocuparse por eso- le contesto Kaoru de la misma forma- Seños Himura.

Tengo entendido que tienen un alto rango dentro de la organización del Señor Sayito- pregunto Aoshi indiferente tratando de descubrir algún resquicio por donde empezar a descifrar el gran misterio que las envolvía.

Nosotras estamos a la altura de cualquier otro agente, eso no nos hace diferente en ningún sentido- respondió Misao la cual estaba sentada frente a Kenshin, causando que este la mirara y Misao sonriera sarcásticamente.

No lo dudo- le respondió Aoshi intrigado por la expresión de sus ojos los cuales reflejaban dureza y debilidad a la vez- Es algo no ortodoxo que dos seres humanos sean capaces de superara en habilidades a dos androides y mas asombroso es que sean mujeres.

El simple comentario hizo que tanto Kaoru como Misao hirvieran ante tal eufemismo. Misao le iba a responder pero Kaoru se le adelanto evitando así que esta se volviera a meter en problemas con el lobo por sus mucho impulsos.

Lo sorprendente aquí Señores es que dos de los hombres mas inteligentes del planeta se asombren ante tal hecho ya que ustedes son los creadores de este magnifico mundo- le respondió Kaoru con un tono de voz suave pero a la misma vez cortante y directo haciendo que Kenshin levantara su vista de la pantalla de su Palm y la mirara inexpresivo- Lo cuan me confunde- continuo ella- Si no se asombran por que un carro esta volando por que se asombran ante tal insignificante hecho.

Muy bien se lo merecían- le dijo Misao a Kaoru mentalmente haciendo que se miraran en complicidad.

Los cuatros se mantuvieron en silencio durante el resto del camino. De vez en cuando tanto Kenshin como Aoshi miraban disimulada mente a Kaoru y Misao ya que la ropa que Saitoh había escogido para ellas les quedaba un poco ceñida al cuerpo. Cuando el auto se detuvo el androide que lo conducía se bajo de el y le abrió la puerta a los cuatro pasajeros.

Ya llegamos al Restaurante Opera, espero haya sido un viaje placentero- dijo el androide con una voz monótona e inexpresiva mientras Aoshi y Kenshin bajaban seguidos de Kaoru y Misao.

Ustedes se mantendrán atrás de nosotros no esperen que sea tratadas con indulgencia, y no intercambien palabras con nadie para el todos hay dentro ustedes son robots- les dijo Aoshi mientras se adentraba al lujoso restaurante, evitando ver la cara de Misao y Kaoru a escucharlo.

Bienvenidos a esta su humilde casa- dijo el dueño del local dándoles un trato especial por ser quienes ellos eran- Lo lamento mucho no sabia que vendrían con dos hermosas invitadas- dijo el hombre mirando a Misao y a Kaoru- En seguida pondré dos sillas mas.

No se moleste- dijo Kenshin volteándose y mirando a Kaoru y a Misao a los ojos haciendo que sus ojos se oscurecieran mas de lo habitual en su color dorado, a modo de advertencia- Ellas son dos nuevos androides se mantendrán tras nosotros como siempre.

Muy bien señor Himura por un momento pensé que eran humanos, déjeme felicitar a ambos es un excelente trabajo- dijo el hombre mirando muy detalladamente a las dos agentes, las cuales estaban aguantando para no terminar matando a sus protegidos- Por favor pasen al salón especial.

Ya llegaron nuestros invitados- pregunto Aoshi en su tono de voz frió y cortante.

Si señor acaban de llegar hace unos segundos- contesto el hombre.

Que nos traigan una botella del mejor vino y un surtido de entremeses- dijo Aoshi mientras entraba al salón y saludaba a los invitados al igual que Kenshin.

Excelente trabajo hicieron- dijo uno de los hombres mientras miraba morbosamente a Misao y a Kaoru- Pónganle un precio, el que sea.

Misao calmate no nos pueden descubrir- le decía Kaoru a su amiga la cual estaba a punto de explotar.

Pero Kaoru mira lo que esos patanes nos están haciendo- le contesto mentalmente ella.

Nunca me había sentido mas humillada en mi vida pero tienes que aguantar y lo sabes, este es nuestro trabajo- le contesto Kaoru fríamente haciendo que Misao se tranquilizara.

Lo lamento mucho pero no están en venta- le contesto Aoshi.

Vamos Shinomori- dijo otro de los presente interesado en e nuevo tema- Se que son un poco recelosos con sus nuevos inventos pero esto es asombroso- dijo el hombre mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Kaoru.

Kaoru si me toca no soy responsable de mis actos- le dijo Misao a su amiga.

Yo tampoco- le respondió ella.

Debo admitir que es toda una obra maestra su piel se ve sedosa al igual que su cabello- decía el hombre mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre el cabello de Kaoru.

Le agradecería que no las toque- dijo Kenshin mas cortante de o normal logrando sobresaltar al hombre y a todos los presentes menos a Aoshi el cual estaba igual de molesto que Kenshin.

No quise ofenderlos- se excuso el hombre dándose cuenta de la situación que acababa de provocar.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio la cena concluyo con el cierre de los negocios y todos se marcharon del restaurante. El resto del día transcurrió igual todos los que veían a Kaoru y a Misao se asombraban ante su singular belleza y su naturaleza, cuando llego la noche Misao se fue con Aoshi y Kaoru con Kenshin. Las dos estaban hambrientas ya que no habían comido nada en todo el día y sus pies le dolían por estar largas horas paradas sin descanso y aguantando todos los elogios hacia sus cuerpos por ser aparentemente unos perfectos androides.

Cuando llego la noche los cuatro volvieron a la empresa siendo recibidos por Onimurashi en la entrada del edificio. Todo el plantel estaba desértico solo se encontraban pocas personas en toda la construcción y varios robots los cuales estaban encargados de la limpieza y otros menesteres.

Buenas noches señores- dijo la computadora ignorando a las dos agentes as cuales estaban extenuadas por el largo día pero no lo dejaban ver.

Prepara todo en el laboratorio en cinco minutos subiremos para seguir con el trabajo- dijo Kenshin a la computadora.

Ya que término e teatrito de los perfectos androides nos pueden dar de comer- dijo Kaoru con un tono de voz indignado y molesto a la vez.

No creo que haya sido ningún teatro si quieren protegernos y estar a la altura de esa responsabilidad tendrán que demostrarlo y si alguien se entera que son seres humanos nuestras vidas y todo lo que eso representa estará en juego y no creo que a su jefe le agrade saber que estamos muertos- le respondió Aoshi en el mismo tono seco y molesto ante la insolencia de Kaoru.

Nuestra responsabilidad es protegerlos y hasta ahora lo hemos hecho demasiado bien en mi opinión y no creo que tengamos que demostrarle nuestra capacidad a nadie ya que si nos dieron esta misión es por ago, y por lo mismo le digo el hecho que seamos dos seres humanos nos da el derecho a ser respetadas y ser alimentadas- le dijo Misao cortante, dejando salir toda ala frustración que había sentido todo el día.

Tenemos muy claro nuestra responsabilidad por lo tanto correremos el riesgo de que sepan que somos dos insignificantes seres humanos, no robots, no androides, no nada, solo seres humanos- les dijo Kaoru secamente mientras le sostenía la mirada a ambos.

Muy bien si eso quieren eso tendrán- le respondió Aoshi.

Onimurashi- dijo Kenshin dándoles la espalda y mirando a la computadora- Escolta a las dos agentes al comedor y encargate de que coman y después que nos esperen fuera del laboratorio.

Muy bien, como ordenen- contesto ella mientras se materializaba el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer y las guiaba por el edificio.

Esto no me lo esperaba- le dijo Kenshin a Aoshi- Tienen carácter.

Yo tampoco- le respondió este- El lobo las entreno muy bien, no has logrado saber nada de su pasado.

No, nada tal parece que nunca existieron- le respondió Kenshin mientras estiraba su cuello.

Como puede ser eso.

Lo único que sale es que son agentes de la policía nada más, ni fechas de nacimiento, ni familia, ni pasado, ni tipo de sangre, nada no aparece nada- le dijo Kenshin intrigado por sus palabras.

Eso de por si ya es extraño, tendremos que seguir buscando hay algo en ellas que me incomoda además de su carácter- le respondió Aoshi mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios al igual que en los de Kenshin.

En las afueras de la imponente estructura una camioneta se estacionaba aparentando ningún peligro mientras interrumpía la monotonía de la noche.

Todo esta listo- pregunto la silueta de un hombre de ojos rojos desde la pantalla de un pequeño monitor- No quiero que fracases en esta misión queda claro.

Si señor no se preocupe todo saldrá perfecto- respondió el hombre de cabellos negros y estatura pequeña.

Eso espero Sadojima- le dijo el hombre mientras cortaba la comunicación.

El hombre respiro con avio al verse solo con un androide de tamaño natural dentro de la camioneta mientras terminaba de programarlo.

Muy bien pequeño tendrás que cumplir tu misión a la perfección por que para eso has sido creado- le decía el al androide sin esperar respuesta cerrando la computadora y activando el programa que acababa de instalarle- Escúchame bien tu misión es entrar al edificio e robar parte de la información del nuevo proyecto, tienes que entrar y salir sin que nadie te descubra y si eso llegara a pasar te autodestruirás, tendrás que obtener esa información no importa el costo, entendido.

Si mi padre- dijo el robot mientras salía por una puerta situada en el piso de la camioneta y atravesaba la calle por una alcantarilla.

Mientras dentro del edificio Kenshin y Aoshi trabajaban en su nueva creación y Misao y Kaoru comían en el comedor.

Esta es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida- le decía Misao a Kaoru mientras comía sin parar.

Lo que pasa es que estas muerta de hambre- le respondió Kaoru imitándola.

Puede ser pero aquí cocinan mejor que en la base- le dijo Misao mientras se atragantaba con un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Estoy con tigo- le respondió ella mientras terminaba de comer y descansaba unos segundos para que toda la comida fuera digerida.

No puedo mas- le dijo Misao después de unos minutos.

Yo tampoco- le respondió Kaoru mientras se levantaba- Vamos tenemos que vigilar a los señores.

Si vamos- le respondió Misao mientras reía.

Onimurachi- dijo Kaoru haciendo que la computadora apareciera frente a ellas- Ya estamos lista guíanos al laboratorio.

Tendrán que mantenerse afuera y no podrán entrar bajo ningún concepto a este- les respondió ella.

Entendemos- le dijo Misao mientras se ponían a caminar.

En ese momento el androide se deslizaba por los tubos de ventilación sin hacer ningún ruido siendo ignorado por todos. Kaoru y Misao llegaron a las afueras del laboratorio y se sentaron en dos incomodas y frías sillas que estaban ubicadas frente a la puerta.

El señor Shinomori y el señor Himura mando a poner esa sillas para que descansaran mientras esperaban- dijo la computadora mientras se desintegraba.

Por lo menos no son unos patanes- le dijo Misao a Kaoru.

Si lo son pero no tanto- le respondió Kaoru mientras se sentaba.

En el laboratorio Kenshin y Aoshi trabajaban con las herramientas digitales del nuevo programa de Celutransportación ya que los intentos para que funcionara estaban fallando, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Onimurashi.

Señor las dos agentes están afuera del laboratorio esperando a que termine- le dijo esta.

Ya comieron- pregunto Aoshi sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Si señor- les contesto ella.

Las sillas están afuera- le pregunto de la misma forma Kenshin.

Si señor- contesto nuevamente ella.

Muy bien, analiza los programas del tres al trescientos y encuentra la falla del sistema- le ordeno Aoshi.

Si señor- contesto ella mientras se ponía a trabajar.

Kaoru y Misao estudiaban las afuera del laboratorio el color que predominaba era el blanco y el metálico. Un ruido le llamo la atención a Misao y esta agudizo su oído.

Kaoru escuchastes eso- le pregunto ella a su amiga.

Si- respondió Kaoru mientras transformaba sus ojos en os de un águila y sus oídos en los de un felino.

Kaoru empezó a buscar el ruido pero por mas que lo escuchaba cerca no podía ver nada al igual que Misao, cuando miro hacia arriba vio una sombra negra pasando sigilosamente hacía el laboratorio.

Los van a atacar- dijo Kaoru cuando escucharon un ruido dentro del laboratorio.

Entremos- dijo Misao tratando de abrir la puerta pero esta decía acceso denegado.

Fuerza de rinoceronte- dijo Kaoru y los brazos de ambas se transformaron, mientras adentro tanto Kenshin y Aoshi luchaban con el androide logrando vencerlo hasta que este soltó un gas dejándolos casi inconsciente- A las tres.

Tres- le respondió Misao y las dos golpearon fuertemente la puerta de acero forjado logrando que esta se abriera evitando así que el androide lastimara a los dos importantes científicos.

**Notas de la Autora**

HOLA a todos espero que no tengan ganas de matarme por demorarme mucho en actualizar es que entre la escuela y mi mini empresa de anillos no he tenido mucho tiempo, jejeje se puede decir que soy una mujer multifacética jaja bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi tengo que confesarles que asta a mi me dieron ganas de matar a Kenshin y a Aoshi, pero bueno vamos a ver que pasa ahora vamos con los review.

**Gaby (hyatt):** Me alegra que te guste ya era hora que los hombres fueran los únicos fuertes y poderosos jejeje, bueno espero que este capitulo te guste al igual que los otros nos vemos y cuídate bye

**Naoko L-K: **Si solo se pueden transformar en animales, pero creeme si van a saber como utilizar su don por decirlo así. Si te interesan los fic donde hay magia y acción envueltos te recomiendo mi otro fic que se llama Doble Vida si lo lees espero que te guste como te va gustando este nos vemos bye

**Ghia-Hikari**: Me alegra mucho que te gusten las habilidades de nuestras agentes, espero que te guste este capitulo y nos vemos en el otro bye

**Giuliana:** jejeje me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y perdóname por la demora pero te prometo que pronto actualizare bueno cuídate mucho tú también y nos vemos en e próximo capitulo y me dices si te gusto este también besos bye .

**kaOrA-FGV-16: **Hola espero que este capitulo te guste al igual que los demás y si te gusta como se transforman espera a ver todo lo que pueden hacer te vas a divertir muchísimo, ya están saliendo el resto de los personajes pero vas a tener que esperarte un poco jaja que mala soy no mentira cuídate mucho que te prometo actualizar pronto muchos besos bye


	4. IV El ataque sorpresa

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, la historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Watsuki- samo

**Metamorfosis**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo VI: **El ataque sorpresa

Cuando la puerta de acero cayó al suelo causo un gran estruendo atrayendo la atención del robot que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de Kenshin y Aoshi, los cuales estaban en el suelo. Toda la habitación estaba cubierta con una especie de humo, dificultando la visibilidad para Misao y Kaoru.

Kaoru que es ese gas- le pregunto Misao tapándose la boca al igual que Kaoru- No puedo respirar bien y siento que me estoy mareando.

Creo que es Monóxido de Carbono en gas- le respondió Kaoru cayendo al suelo.

Monóxido de carbono, pero eso nos va a matar si seguimos inhalándolas en grandes cantidades- le dijo Misao tratando de enfocar la visión por que esta se la estaba nublando.

Transfórmate en cucaracha- le dijo Kaoru mentalmente para que nadie la escuchara, transformándose y recuperándose rápidamente.

Kaoru tu sabes que le tengo miedo a las cucarachas, no me hagas esto- le suplico Misao con cara de horror.

Hazlo a menos que quieras morir y que ellos mueran- le recrimino Kaoru.

Esta bien- le respondió Misao con cara de mártir, recuperándose rápidamente.

El robot esa frente a nosotras y los androides de protección ya vienen en camino- le dijo Kaoru avanzando hacia el robot y introduciéndose en el por una fisura.

Esta buscando algo por que ya se conecto a l computadora pero Onimurashi no lo deja infiltrar el virus que le quiere implantar- le dijo Misao siguiéndola.

Corta todos los cables que encuentres, para poder detenerlo y poder sacar a Kenshin y a Aoshi de aquí- le dijo Kaoru empezando su tarea lo mas rápido posible.

Y desde cuando son Kenshin y Aoshi- le pregunto Misao mentalmente imitándola.

Desde que están a punto de morir- le respondió ella.

Ese es un punto- le dijo Misao dejando de cortar los cables para leer una diminuta pantalla- Kaoru tenemos un problemas

Dime algo que no sepa- le respondió ella.

El robot detecto un ataque interno e inicio una secuencia de autodestrucción enviando una señal a un vehículo en las afueras del; edificio- le dijo Misao saliendo del robot a toda prisa, tratando de no enredarse en la maraña de cables que habían hecho al igual que Kaoru.

Corre- le dijo Kaoru, logrando salir del robot y transformándose en seres humanos con alas de pájaro para esparcir el gas lejos de Aoshi y Kenshin, logrando volver su estado original antes que Onimurashi las viera.

Onimurashi que los androides saquen a es robot del edificio va a explotar- le ordeno Kaoru acercándose a los dos hombres desmayados en el suelo.

Envía a otros a detener la camioneta que esta detenida en las afueras del edificio de hay viene el robot- le dijo Misao ayudando a Kaoru a acostarlos boca arriba.

Enseguida-les respondió la computadora acatando las órdenes de las dos jóvenes agentes y enviando la señal de alarma a los policías y bomberos.

Cuando los androides saltaron por la ventana con el robot en manos este exploto causando daños al edificio y a Kaoru y Misao que estaban protegiendo los cuerpos de sus protegidos pero estos también salieron con heridas mas leves.

Misao tenemos que darles respiración boca a boca- le dijo Kaoru levantando la cabeza de Kenshin y abriéndole la boca mientras le tapaba la nariz.

Será todo un placer- pensó Misao imitando a su amiga, acercando poco a poco los labios de ella a los Aoshi, causando que un estremecimiento subiera por su espalda.

Pocos segundos desees tanto Kenshin como Aoshi reaccionaron, levantándose con dificultad del suelo mientras tosían. No sabían que había sucedido en su laboratorio, lo único que recordaban era un estrepitoso ruido y después un fuerte gas dejándolos inconscientes. Misao y Kaoru se les acercaron para tomarles el pulso y ellos se dieron cuenta délas condiciones en que estas se encontraban al igual que ellos.

Las ropas que llevaban puestas estaba rotas en varios lugares logrando que parte su cuerpo se quedara al descubierto, dejándoles ver unas las diversas cicatrices que tenían, al igual que las curvas de estos. Cuando Kaoru y Misao se dieron cuenta del amplio escrutinio que les estaban haciendo se ruborizaron un poco, volviendo a asumir la actitud seca e indiferente de hacia unos minutos. Después de unos minutos llego la policía y los bomberos logrando apagar los pequeños incendios que se habían formado.

Kaoru y Misao fueron atendidas en una ambulancia especial que llego para ellas y Aoshi y Kenshin en otra. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron curados se reunieron con el jefe de la policía y Onimurashi en una oficina de la empresa.

Muy bien quiero saber que es lo que sucedió aquí- pregunto un hombre de cara alargada y mirada dura.

Señor aparentemente el robot estaba buscando información sobre el nuevo proyecto de Señor Himura y Shinomori- le dijo Misao

Una camioneta estaba monitoreando sus movimientos, pero al esta detectar que la estaban atacando activo su autodestrucción, logrando una distracción- le dijo Kaoru mirándolo seriamente, captando la atención de todos al igual que Misao.

Shinomori, Himura necesito saber si el robot logro obtener alguna información de su nuevo proyecto- les dijo el hombre, mirándolos directo a los ojos.

Kenshin y Aoshi se pararon y fueron hacia la pantalla de dos computadoras que habían en la habitación, tecleando rápidamente y dejando ver un sin fin de números y ecuaciones en el monitor. Onimurashi analizo los archivos mas extensos y después de media hora se volvieron a sentar con un semblante cansado.

Todo parece estar en orden, Saitoh- le dijo Kenshin.

Muy bien- le respondió Saitoh.

No quiero confiarme- dijo Aoshi interrumpiendo las palabras de Saitoh- ordenare que escaneen todos los sistemas del la empresa por si encuentran un virus implantado.

No crees que es un poco exagerado, pero esta es su empresa y ustedes sabrán lo hacen. Empezare una investigación sobre el dueño de la camioneta y quienes están tras de ustedes. Por el momento vallan a descansar, hoy a sido un día largo para todos- dijo Saitoh despidiéndose de los dos hombres y deteniendo a Misao y a Kaoru- Necesito hablar con las dos agentes, ellas los alcanzaran en unos minutos.

Aoshi y Kenshin asintieron y salieron de la oficina mirando rápidamente a Misao y Kaoru.

Han hecho un buen trabajo- les dijo Saitoh con su voz fría y seca-Pero deben tener mas cuidado la próxima vez, por ninguna circunstancia deben ser descubiertas.

Hemos sido lo mas cuidadosa posible, dentro de las circunstancia en las que hemos estado- le respondió Kaoru del mismo tono.

No tengo la menor duda- le respondió el- Aun así deben seguir entrenando sin que sus protegidos se den cuenta, deberán ir al hospital les vana a hacer unos nuevos estudios y necesito que estén en ultimas condiciones.

Nuevos estudios, acaso esta usted loco- le recrimino Misao levantando su tono de voz- La ultima vez nos hicieron exámenes casi nos matan, estuvimos un mes en estado de coma, como se atreven a volver a intentarlo.

Yo se muy bien lo que ago y no necesito que una insignificante comadreja me diga lo que tengo que hacer- le contesto Saitoh causando que Misao quisiera degollarlo- Si no se acuerdan esos exámenes nos ayudaron a controlar sus habilidades.

Eso es todo- le pregunto Kaoru interrumpiéndolo.

No, hemos encontrado un laboratorio abandonado, a unos kilómetros de la ciudad- le dijo Saitoh mirándolas seriamente.

Que tiene eso que ver con nosotras- le pregunto Misao.

Kaoru estaba pálida como la nieve, podía sentir como el ritmo de su corazón iba incrementando a cada palabra de Saitoh. Sentía cada pálpito en sus oídos, temiendo que Saitoh los escuchara y se diera cuenta que ella sabia todo. No lo había olvidado no había podido olvidar eso. Su vida, su pasado, su familia y su nombre habían olvidado todo al igual que Misao, excepto eso. Esa pausa de su existir se le había quedado tatuada en lo profundo de su alma imponiéndose la tarea de proteger a su amiga, la cual veía como una hermana. Kaoru eso decía la cinta que llevaba puesta en la muñeca del brazo derecho cuando recupero la conciencia y conoció a Misao siendo ese el principio de la vida para ella y el de Misao mucho tiempo después. No recordaba todo con lujo de detalle pero se presentaba en su mente como leves ventiscas de conciencia.

Encontramos restos de sangre cabello en el área del baño- dijo Saitoh viendo como Kaoru empezaba a temblar con cada palabra que el decía.

Eso no nos incumbe- le dijo súbitamente Kaoru, tratando de controlarse mirando con toda la intensidad y frialdad que poseía a Saitoh, asombrando a Misao.

Si les incumbe- le respondió el sosteniéndole la mirada y mirando a Misao- Cerca de ese laboratorio fueron encontradas ustedes y la sangre y el cabello pertenecen a Misao y a ti.

Misao se paralizo no sabia que decir o hacer solo miraba a Kaoru la cual apretaba su puño. No recordaba nada solo recordaba estar en un campo oscuro con Kaoru, llovía, podía sentir las afiladas gotas de agua clavándose en su rostro, pero o recordaba nada mas, excepto los salteados sueños que tenia.

Y que quiere que hagamos al respecto- dijo una voz, proveniente de la garganta de Kaoru, pero con la aridez y la rudeza de un desconocido.

Nada, no quiero que hagamos nada- le respondió Saitoh.

Y entonces por que nos atormenta con eso- le pregunto Misao con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

Se los digo para que estén atentas a cualquier eventualidad y no bajen sus defensas, eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Kaoru y Misao salieron de la oficina sin decir una palabra, sus rostros estaban serios ero sus ojos estaban vacíos de todo sentimiento. Kenshin y Aoshi las esperaban a frente a sus carros notando el drástico cambio que reflejaban sus ojos.

Ya nos podemos ir- le dijo Kaoru a Kenshin entrando al carro seguido de el.

Igual es para usted- le dijo Misao a Aoshi, haciendo que este la mirase irónicamente.

Misao no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien nadie nos volverá a hacer daño te lo prometo- le dijo Kaoru telepáticamente a su amiga, serrando los ojos y aflorando una pequeña sonrisa mientras era observada por Kenshin.

Lo se, pero no quiero perder lo que hemos conseguido nuevamente, no quiero volver a olvidar el pasado, no quiero Kaoru- le respondió Misao serrando sus ojos, olvidando la presencia de Aoshi el cual la miraba y veía como cristalinas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, despertando un sentimiento de dolor desconocido para el.

Después de unos minutos el auto se detuvo frente a un exuberante paraíso de árboles exóticos y un suculento aroma de flores silvestres. Aoshi abrió la puerta del auto, sintiendo la delicada caricia que le brindaba las delicias del perfumado aire. Un movimiento frente a el lo distrajo, viendo como Misao permanecía dormida placidamente. Cuando salio del auto la cargo cuidadosamente para no despertarla, observando cada línea de su rostro y cada curva de su cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo trato de neutralizar esas ridículas sensaciones que sentía dentro de el pero eso era imposible. Misao se acorruco en sus brazos sintiendo la seguridad que buscaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, recibiendo un ligero beso en la frente de parte de Aoshi después que este la acostó en una de las habitaciones de su casa, y se retiraba dejándola descansar.

Mientras Kaoru solo miraba como las personas pasaban frente a ella velozmente, evitando la mirada de Kenshin el cual no la había dejando de observar desde que partieron de la empresa.

Te puedo ayudar en algo- le pregunto ella sin mirarlo.

No en nada-le respondió el.

Entonces podrías dejar de mirarme, me incomoda.

Lo lamento, solo pensaba como pudieron derribar la puerta del laboratorio.

Somos policías tenemos armas.

Esa puerta es de acero forjado, ningún arma puede derribarla.

Parece que se equivoco, la de nosotras si pudo.

Ya veo- le respondió Kenshin.

El resto del camino fue silencios hasta que el carro se detuvo frente a un lujoso edificio residencial. Kenshin se bajo primero y después salio Kaoru, la cual lo siguió cuando el entro al elevador, introduciendo una tarjeta metálica en la abertura que había en la pantalla de este, activando la computadora mientras el elevador subía al ultimo piso del edificio.

Bienvenido señor Himura, espero que haya tenido un día placentero- dijo el aparato abriendo las puertas dejando ver un hermoso apartamento decorado con las tonalidades de un rojo viejo y lo ultimo en tecnóloga.

Cuando salieron del elevador Kenshin le enseño a Kaoru su habitación y este entro a la suya dejándola sola para que se cambiara las rotas ropas que tenia y se pusiera algo mas cómodo. Después de cambiarse salio del cuarto, sintiendo el silencio del desolado salón, todo estaba iluminado por unas tenues luces dándole un aspecto calido al lugar. Un rápido resplandor proviene te de la pared le llamo la atención acercándose a el y viendo l amaina de una antigua espada sobre un delicado caballete al igual que la afilada espada. Cuando la tomo un sus manos sintió el peso de esta haciendo los movimientos que había aprendido en algún lejano lugar el cual no recordaba con exactitud.

Kenshin salio de su cuarto observando como Kaoru tocaba un objeto en la pared.

Devuelve eso a su lugar- le dijo el en tono frió, causando que ella se asustara y se volteara, topándose con la desnudez de su torso.

Solo la estaba observando- le contesto ella tratado de controlar el calor que sentía en su cara.

Esa espada no la puede tocar nadie que no sea yo- le dio el acercándosele y quitándole la espada para ponerla nuevamente en su lugar, quedando uno cerca del otro.

Kenshin que significa esto- dijo la molesta voz de una mujer desde la puerta.

**Notas de la autora **

Hola a todas(os) espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me esforcé para que tuviera un poco de variedad y complacer todo el mundo. NO quiero que piensen nada raro por que no soy ninguna enferma ni ninguna loca acecina ni nada por el estilo por lo que les voy a decir.

**_Importante _**

_Me gusta escribir mucho como ya ustedes saben y tengo amistades en varios países, si no es una insolencia y no tienen problema con poner su dirección en un review, seria un placer para mí entablar una amistad con cualquiera de ustedes. Ya se que suena un poco raro pero les seguro que no lo es, bueno lo dejo a la discreción de ustedes y si no les parece pues olvídenlo nos vemos bye_

Ahora si vamos a los review..

**1. Gaby hyatt**: Bueno eso lo vas a ir descubriendo con el transcurso de la historia pero te adelanto que el sueño que ellas tuvieron esta muy lejos de ser un sueño. Bueno cuídate mucho Bye

**2. Giuliana:** Muchas gracias por ese tremendo cumplido y viniendo de ti es todo un halago. Si no tengo mas review creeme no se que hacer para que otros lean mi historia si quieres puedes recomendarme será todo un placer para mi que lo hagas. Por lo pronto espero tu review, y que me digas si te gusto. Nos vemos cuídate mucho Bye

**3. Naoko L-K**: Hola espero que estés bien y me alegro que te haya gustado, cuídate mucho nos vemos bye

**4. Ghia- Hikari**: No te preocupes que ellas le van a demostrar lo que es bueno a esos dos. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho bye

**5. Cristy-girl:** gracias por tu apoyo y espero que esté Cáp. te guste tanto como los otros, nos vemos bye

**6. Pau:** Si lo que querías es romanticismo bueno, aquí tienes un poquito, pro vas a tener que esperar un poco mas. Cuídate y me dices si te gusto nos vemos bye


	5. V Remembranzas de una pesadilla

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, la historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Watsuki- samo

**Metamorfosis**

**By: Lazara**

**Capitulo V: **Remembranzas de una pesadilla

Frente a la puerta se veía la silueta de una esbelta mujer, pero no se podía apreciar los rasgos de su cara, ya que la sombra de la oscuridad se lo impedía. Kaoru la miraba impávida frente a Kenshin al igual que este, separándose disimuladamente del cuerpo de la agente para evitar futuros problemas.

Kenshin, no te voy a volver a preguntar, que demonios significa esto- pregunta ella nuevamente, dando un paso hacia el frente dejando ver sus largos cabellos negros y sus oscuros ojos marrón. Su piel se veía tersa y blanca como la nieve y su cuerpo era curveado y bien proporcionado.

Esto no significa nada Tomoe- le respondió él sin alterar su tono de voz cortante- Te presento a la señorita Kaoru, hoy fue asignada como mi guardespalda personal, así que tendrá que vivir aquí.

Simplemente Kaoru, no tiene apellido- le pregunto Tomoe mirándola con arrogancia.

Si simplemente Kaoru- le respondió ella devolviéndole la mirada.

Yo pensé que no te gustaban los humanos como protectores, solamente tus androides- le contesto ella ignorando a Kaoru y posando sus ojos sobre Kenshin.

Kaoru se sentía incomoda ante esa situación y no sabia que hacer, llevaba puesto unos cómodos pantalones de algodón negros y una camisilla del mismo color ya que tenia pensado ir al gimnasio del edificio a entrenar un poco, no quería estar mucho rato a solas con él le incomodaba tanto su arrogancia y su aire de superioridad como le agradaba la imponencia que se desprendía de su persona.

Pues como veras las cosas han cambiado y eso es todo- le respondió él, mirándola a los ojos.

Muy bien, como tú digas- le respondió ella acercándosele seductoramente y besándolo con pasión en la boca. Los ojos de Kaoru se endurecieron ante la escena, intensificando su color azul noche - Déjame presentarme mi nombre es Tomoe Yuquishiro, y pronto me convertiré en la señora de Himura.

Felicidades- le respondió Kaoru con suma aridez en la voz- Ahora con su permiso yo voy al gimnasio, si necesitan algo de mí ya saben donde encontrarme- termino de decir y se marcho dejándolos solos.

Kenshin se separo de Tomoe, encaminándose hacia la misma dirección que había tomado Kaoru y desviándose hacia una puerta que había en su izquierda. La habitación era una lujosa cocina, con todos los enceres en acero inoxidable de un color negro y los gabinetes de color rojo barro, contrastando perfectamente todo el ambiente y dándole un aire de sofisticación y sencillez a la vez.

Él empezó a hacer la comida para los tres sin dirigirle la palabra a Tomoe la cual entro en su habitación y al baño tardándose lo mas que podía para que se le fuera el mal carácter que tenia su novio. Kenshin pensaba en todo los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el día y no entendía como esas dos mujeres habían podido enfrentar a un androide de tan alto desarrollo, cuando ni siquiera ellos le habían podido hacer un rasguño.

En las afueras de la ciudad un hombre de estatura pequeña tocaba la puerta de la oficina de su temible jefe. Estaba vestido con una ropa cómoda y un abrigo largo el cual le llegaba a los tobillos dándole la forma de un topo en vez del de una persona. Cuando toco la puerta sus manos le temblaban y esperaba la orden de entrar con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos. Después de unos interminables segundos unos fuerte e intimidante voz surgió por las hendiduras de la puerta. Cuando este entro la habitación estaba en penumbras, iluminada únicamente por una ostentosa chimenea a pesar del calor que hacia fuera de esta.

Espero que me des las noticias que deseo escuchar o si no te recomendaría que empezaras a rezar si es que Dios te puede escuchar- dijo la voz de un hombre desde la negrura mientras afloraba una maliciosa sonrisa en su boca y lo único que se distinguía de su cuerpo eran sus malignos ojos rojos como el fuego.

Mi señor la operación fue todo un fracaso, el androide no pudo averiguar nada respecto al nuevo proyecto en que están trabajando esos hombres- le respondió Sadojima secándose el sudor que cubría su frente, controlando el temblor que sentía ante la posibilidad de la muerte por parte de su jefe.

Entonces ya no me sirves para nada y todo a sido una perdida de tiempo- le dijo el hombre de ojos rojos, parándose ante el diminuto hombre que se encontraba parado en medio de la oficina. Este tenia la piel morena y el cabello negro, su cuerpo era esbelto y fuerte cubierto por una elegante chaqueta negra.

Mi señor Shishio tengo una información que estoy seguro consideraría extremadamente valiosa- le dijo el hombre levantando la cabeza por primera vez desde que había entrado a la oficina, haciendo que sus diminutos ojos brillasen como las llamas de la maldad.

Y que eso que me interesaría tanto-le pregunto Shishio sacando un arma con silenciador y apuntándola a la frente de Sudojima.

Señor ya sé donde se encuentran Misao y Kaoru- dijo él pronunciando esos dos nombres con apreciado deleite.

Shishio lo miro directo a los ojos, comprobando que lo que había escuchado no había sido una treta de su imaginación. Retiro el arma de la frente de Sadojima y camino hacia el fuego con los ojos inyectados de sangre de la excitación que sentía su cuerpo. Podía sentir las respiraciones de esas dos indefensas mujeres cuando él experimentaba con sus cuerpos, manteniéndolas encerradas y torturadas cuando no deseaban cooperar con él.

Esa información te ha salvado la vida, Sadojima- le dijo él mirándolo.

Gracias mi señor- le respondió él.

Donde se encuentran- le ordeno él, con la misma premura que sentía los animales cuando estaban tras una presa pro largos días y al final podían darle fin.

Se encentraban en las oficias de Oniwabanshuu Corp. ellas fueron las que hicieron fracasar la misión- le dijo Sadojima.

No esperaba menos de ellas- respondió Shishio, maliciosamente más para el que para su subalterno - Dile a Soujiroh que venga a mi oficina en la mañana y ponlo al tanto de nuestro pequeño gran descubrimiento.

Si señor- le respondió él y se marcho dejando a su jefe solo en el éxtasis de su descubrimiento.

Shishio hundió uno de sus largos dedos dentro de las fauces de un peligroso lobo miniatura que estaba colocado sobre la gran chimenea. Cuando alcanzo un botón rojo que había dentro lo presiono, activando la pantalla de una computadora con la información de Kaoru y Misao. En las pantallas se veían todas las mezclas de ADN de un sin número de animales que habían utilizado con ellas. Su mente empezó a divagar entre los recuerdos mientras veía fragmentos de grabación de las muchas cirugías. Recordó como todos los experimentos fracasaban y ellas estuvieron a punto de morir más de una vez, pero un accidente mezclo varias muestras de ADN y consiguieron sobrevivir alcanzando las ambiciones que él albergaba dentro de sí. Al principio no cooperaban y no deban señales de vida durante un largo tiempo hasta que el se desespero y les ordeno a sus guardias que las violara.

Las dos estaban en unas celdas, sin ventanas, ni aberturas donde se pudiese ver la luz del sol. Toda la habitación estaba iluminada por una luz florecerte avivando los intensos colores blancos de sus batas. Cuando los hombres entraron empezaron a besar a Misao y a Kaoru depravadamente, Misao estaba inconsciente por lo tanto no podía defenderse pero Kaoru estaba despierta. Cuando sintió las asquerosas manos de esos hombres tocando su cuerpo y el de su amiga percibió como un fuego se avivaba dentro de su ser haciendo que explotara y su cuerpo sé metamorfoseara al de una peligrosa jaguar. Recibió peligrosas heridas de los asustados hombres al tratar de defender sus vidas pero ella no tuvo piedad y los mato desgarrando sus miembros con las fauces y las garras de sus patas.

Un hombre salió de detrás de las rejas dejando ver una sonrisa llena de excitación en su rostro. Este disfrutaba viendo como toda la sangre esparcida en el suelo brillaba con la intensidad de la luz violeta. Kaoru lo trato de atacar pero él estaba detrás de unas barreras de electricidad. Cuando su cuerpo choco con las barreras, recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica volviendo a su forma humana y quedando inconsciente.

Hacia mucho tiempo ya desde esos acontecimientos, pensó Shishio y guardo nuevamente la pantalla de la computadora, pensando en como podría regresar a su lado a sus dos diamantes en bruto, como les decía él. Después un tiempo indefinido salió de su oficina y se encamino a la ciudad al encuentro de un viejo amigo.

Mientras Misao dormía placidamente entra las cálidas mantas que le cubrían su cuerpo, protegiéndola del frió aire que se colaba por las hendiduras de las ventanas de cristal, dejando ver el exótico paisaje de árboles y flores que se desenvolvía afuera. Un peculiar olor la salto de entre sus sueños devolviéndola al mundo consciente el cual no quería que existiera. Perezosamente abrió sus ojos, cuando los tuvo completamente abiertos observo el gran espectáculo que le ofrecían las flores y los árboles a su despertar.

Se levanto de la cama con torpeza agarrándose de varios muebles para no caer al suelo. Sentía un fuerte malestar en su cuerpo por los cortes que se había hecho pero no quería pensar en ello ahora. No quería arruinar el mágico momento que estaba viviendo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando salió al jardín puedo apreciar el embriagador aroma que despedía el césped mojado, acariciando con sus fosas nasales el refrescante hedor, observando como los árboles estaban distribuidos cuidadosamente alrededor de una gran piscina. Las flores eran grandes y de colores intensos llamándole la atención el cómo resaltaban al reflejo del agua.

Con cuidado se deshizo de la poca ropa que tenia y se metió en la piscina sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y un aroma en el agua la envolvía dejando divagar su mente. Transformo su garganta a unas fuertes branquias, permitiéndole respirar bajo el agua sin ningún problema.

Aoshi salió de su cuarto después de mantener una pequeña charal con Himura y Onimurashi para empezar él escaneo total de la empresa, cuando sintió un ruido provinente del jardín. Pasó frente a la habitación en donde creía se encontraba Misao, pero no se atrevió a entrar ya que no estaba bien de un caballero como él. Era tarde en la noche así que las pocas personas de confianza que trabajaban en su casa estaban descansando en sus habitaciones. La puerta que daba al jardín trasero estaba abierta así que la voz de alarma se encendió en su interior, no sentía miedo en lo absoluto solo sentía lastima por el pobre diablo que se había atrevido a entrar a robar a su propiedad. Camino con paso firme buscando con la mirada cualquier señal del agresor pero después de un buen rato se canso de buscar y decidió que todo había sido inventos de su mente cansada.

El agua de la piscina empezó a calentarse agradablemente cuando él presiono unos botones en una meza cercana. Mientras el agua se calentaba esta contrasto con él frió de la noche provocando una densa neblina sobre las aguas cristalinas, evitando que Aoshi y Misaos se vieran mutuamente.

Cuando él entro al agua se despojo de toda su ropa excepto de su ropa interior, nadando de un extremo a otro de la piscina con gran velocidad. Misao al verlo abierto sus ojos fuera de orbita. Sentía sus mejillas arderle como fuego y su cuerpo estaban reaccionando peligrosamente ante el monumental espectáculo que le estaban ofreciendo.

Cuando sintió que volvía a recuperar el dominio sobre su mente y su cuerpo volvió a su forma original, haciendo que desaparecieran las branques que tenia y soltando un torbellino de burbujas que para buena o mala suerte de ella se estrellaron sobre él estomago y pecho de Aoshi.

Cuando Aoshi sintió el cosquilleo en su cuerpo proveniente de la parte inferior de la piscina se detuvo de golpe. Miro en todas direcciones pero no encontró a nadie y entonces se fijo en las ropas que estaban agrupadas disimuladamente detrás de un árbol. Podía sentir como su rostro adquiría un color rojo intenso y con temor se sumergió tratando de distinguir alguna figura en las profundidades. Pero la escasa visibilidad se lo impedía aunque pudo notar una figura oscura que se movía bajo él. Tomo aire y nado hasta el fondo de la piscina buscando el objeto pero no descubrió nada, solo podía sentir el agua turbia a su alrededor y unos diminutos puntos transparentes el cual tenia en el centro un punto púrpura que se movía rápidamente.

Cuando Misao vio que Aoshi la miraba y volvía a subir a la superficie creyó que enloquecía. No podía permitirse que la descubriera así que trato de pensar en una salida rápida. La falta de oxigeno no la dejaba pensar claramente y estaba desesperada cuando lo volvió a ver sumergiéndose. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue metamorfosearse en Dafnia. Esta era una pulga de agua casi transparente pero la delataba su corazón, el cual se aceleraba atolondradamente cuando sentía un xenobiotico a su alrededor, y al parecer el agua de la piscina estaba ligeramente contaminada con una sustancia ajena a ella. No entendía como pero su cuerpo estaba dividido en miles de Dafnias, logrando alborotar el agua y desconcertando a Aoshi. Por ultimo se dio cuenta que ya había visto su ropa así que seria mas extraño el que estuviera por ahí sin ropa. Nado lo más rápido que pudo hacia la superficie a la otra esquina de la piscina impidiéndole ver a Aoshi cuando este salió para respirar sobre la densa neblina que cubría el agua.

Aoshi vio nuevamente la figura de una persona y nado hacia ella cuando vio a Misao flotando sobre el agua evitado que se viera todo su cuerpo creyó que estaba alucinando. Su cuerpo era diminuto comparado con el del, pero sus curvas estaban desarrolladas como las de cualquier mujer adulta además de su disimulada musculatura. No podía verla completamente pero podía distinguir estos pequeños detalles.

Kaoru llego al gimnasio con un enfado tan grande que no pudo resistir las ganas de estrangular a esa pequeña víbora venenosa llamada Tomoe Yuquishiro. Se ato unos guantes de boxear que colgaban de la pared desgastados por el uso y empezó a darle fuertes y firmes golpes al saco de boxear que colgaba del techo. Después de recibir media hora de incesantes golpes se descosió ante el último intento de ella al darle una fuerte patada. Cuando vio el contenido del saco en el suelo esparcido, soltó un suspiro de resignación y empezó a ejercitar otras partes de su cuerpo. El tiempo estaba pasando con tal rapidez que no advirtió la entrada de una persona al área en donde ella estaba. Se sumergió en la piscina que había en la habitación adjunta a la de ejercicios. Nado unas cuarenta vueltas con todas las fuerzas de su ser para olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido en el transcurso del día, pero en especial la charla que tuvo con su superior.

Kenshin la observa desde las penumbras del salón de ejercicios con sumo interés. Diviso el saco de boxear roto y esparcido por el piso, lo cual le asombro que tras ese aire de melancolía y tristeza se escondiera una persona con suma fortaleza. La siguió con la vista, viendo como nadaba en la piscina con su ropa color negro adhiriéndosele a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Llevaba unos pantalones negros cortos ya que los largos que le había visto puestos horas antes estaban al borde de la alberca. Ella se detuvo flotando hacia arriba y cerró los ojos observando como aparecía tras unas nubes de tormenta una diminuta luna. Al verla le dio la impresión que el cielo había sido rasgado por los finos dedos del viento dejando como resultado esa luminosa hendidura la cual le sonreía desde su omnipotente pedestal. Salió del agua, para después secarse.

Esa misma impresión me diste cuando te vi, hace mucho tiempo atrás- le dijo ella a la Luna sin esperar respuesta, siendo alcanzada sus palabras por los sigilosos oídos de Kenshin.

La cena esta lista- dijo el asustándola con su repentina aparición- Perdone si la he asustado no fue mi intención- le dijo cortésmente, logrando que Kaoru curvara una ceja ante el repentino cambio en la actitud de el.

No se preocupe- le respondió ella.

Ambos subieron al ascensor y bajaron al apartamento, viendo como la mesa ya estaba servida y Tomoe los esperaba con una mirada de disgusto tatuada en la cara por la demora de Kenshin.

Te tardastes mucho mi amor- le dijo ella fulminando discretamente con la mirada a Kaoru- La comida se esta enfriando.

Kenshin no le respondió nada y se sentó en uno de los dos puestos libres de la mesa circular, quedando todos frente a frente. El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo de la tensión tan grande que la acaparaba. Kaoru se comió rápidamente todo lo que estaba en su plato, saboreando los delicioso manjares que había preparado el pelirrojo. Cuando termino se disculpo con ambos y entro a su cuarto para poder descansar siendo seguido por la discreta mirada de Kenshin sin que Tomoe se diera cuenta.

Mientras Misao no podía respirar ante la presencia de Aoshi, dada las sircunsantancias en las que se encontraban.

* * *

Notas de la autora

Hola a todos y perdonen por la demora aunque creo que no fue tanto pero bueno. Este capitulo me encanto esta lleno de emoción y reveladoras sorpresas, ya saben de donde provienen las habilidades de Kaoru y Misao ahora el gran misterio es como llegaron a ese horrible lugar.

Bueno los dejo cuídense mucho un beso a todos bye...

_**Importante **_

_Me gusta escribir mucho como ya ustedes saben y tengo amistades en varios países, si no es una insolencia y no tienen problema con poner su dirección postal en un review, seria un placer para mí entablar una amistad con cualquiera de ustedes. Ya sé que suena un poco raro pero les seguro que no lo es, bueno lo dejo a la discreción de ustedes y si no les parece pues olvídenlo nos vemos bye _

Ahora si vamos a los review

1. **Kaora- FGV-16**: Hola ya te escribí al correo que me distes, en cuanto a tu pregunta de quien era la mujer creo que ya se te contesto. Espero te guste este cap. Igual que otros bye

2. **Naoko L-K**: Bueno ya actualice y espero que me digas como me quedo, nos vemos cuídate mucho sí bye...

3. **Gaby Hyatt**: Aquí esta la respuesta que esperabas, al fin vas a entenderlo todo un poco mejor, cuídate mucho y dime si te gusto el cap.

4. **Ghia-Hikari:** Emocionante, no crees, el cap. Revela muchas cosas que tendrán grandes repercusiones mas adelante jejeje que mala soy. Bueno cuídate y dime si te gusto bye besos...

5**. Mer 1**: gracias por sacar tiempo y dejarme u review son muy apreciados, espero que puedas dejarme otro para saber si te gusto el cap. Y como va quedando la historia. Cuídate mucho bye

6**. Kity**: Hola


	6. VI Recuerdos o pesadillas!

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

**METAMORFOSIS**

By: Lázara

**Capitulo VI:** ¡Recuerdos o pesadillas!

Los ojos de Misao se clavaron en la mirada de Aoshi, el cual se encontraba flotando frente a ella preguntándose como no la había visto en todo ese tiempo. Tenia que admitir que su cuerpo era fuerte, la delataba pero un aura de inocencia la cubría y eso asía que las personas no supieran con exactitud como tratarla. El protegerla de todo peligro o dejar que se enfrente a la realidad de un mundo el cual lucha por la supervivencia de la especie más poderosa. .

¿Qué esta asiendo aquí?- le pregunto Misao cuando pudo articular palabra y su cuerpo y su cerebro se pusieron de acuerdo. Con sus manos se curia sus senos y mantenía sus piernas curvadas protegiendo sus áreas íntimas de la vista de Aoshi, el cual asía el mayor esfuerzo para no mirarla pero sus ojos no le respondía.

Creo que esta es mi casa- le respondió el, procesando sus palabras.

Bueno usted acostumbra a bañarse casi desnudo en la misma piscina en la que se bañan sus invitados cado estos creen que están solos- dijo ella, refugiándose tras el lado frió y distante que tanto le había costado construir, pero con el esa labor se le hacia sumamente difícil.

Como se atreve a insultarme de esa manera en mi propia casa. En primer lugar yo no la vi en la piscina cuando llegue y en segundo lugar ¿como es posible que aguantara tanto la respiración bajo el agua?- pregunto el molesto.

Misao se puso nerviosa ante su tono de voz y lo peor es que no sabía como responderle a su pregunta. Su mente solo funcionaba para admirar ese Adonis que tenia enfrente ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas.

Si hubiera puesto mas atención se hubiera dado cuenta que yo estaba nadado por debajo del agua. Solo salía cuando llegaba a la otra esquina y como había tanta neblina no me vio, contento- le respondió ella.

Razonable- pensó.

Ahora con su permiso, me gustaría salir del agua pero como comprenderá estoy sin ropa- dijo Misao.

Ha si claro- le respondió el y salio del agua poniéndose la ropa lo mas rápido posible y entregándole una toalla a Misao con la cual se cubrió y pudo salir también- ¿Tiene hambre?

Es una pregunta o una invitación- respondió ella.

Ambas- le dijo Aoshi en un tono divertido, nunca había conocido una mujer como ella. Tenia un carácter algo sensible pero por alguna razón se sentía a gusto en su compañía.

En ese caso déjeme vestirme y lo alcanzo en un minuto- dijo Misao y salio corriendo envuelta en la larga toalla blanca.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban totalmente iluminadas con un sin fin de colores. El ambiente era casi mágico, el bullicio del día se había esfumado con la puesta del sol y solo quedaba en las calles aquellos a los que la vida no les había favorecido en el amor ni en la fortuna. Transitando por la vida como fantasmas en un saco de huesos y recuerdos que nunca regresarían. Un velos automóvil se movía en la ciudad como un tenue fantasma, rompiendo el estado utópico en el que se encontraba todo a su alrededor. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo un elegante y alto hombre salio de su interior, camino hacia la cabina de un teléfono publico donde solo se veía un objeto esférico en su interior, que al tocarlo hacia aparecer unos números tridimensionales y al poco rato la figura de la persona con la que te quieres comunicar. El hombre activo el mecanismo y marco el numero que se sabia de memoria esperando la respuesta que sabia que obtendría.

No muy lejos de ese lugar en la oficina de un moderno y gran edificio en cuya entrada se leía en grandes letras Policía, se encontraba el hombre más hermético sobre la faz de la tierra. De su boca salía un delgado humo blanco que le acariciaba el rostro con la misma delicadeza de un acecino débil e insignificante ante la vista de todos pero fuerte y despiadado en su interior. Había tenido un día difícil, los problemas se le presentaban uno tras tros y su mente trabajaba como una maquina a punto de la destrucción. Solo deseaba descansar por un segundo, sabia que se aproximaba una gran tormenta y esta vez no dejaría que ellas fueran usadas como pararrayos. El sonido de un teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, maldiciendo a todo aquel que se atreviera a llamarlo a esas horas. Apretó el botón de la pantalla del monitor y el cuerpo de la persona que mas odiaba se materializo frente a el.

Buenas noches Saitoh, veo que sigues trabajando- dio el hombre con una macabra sonrisa surcándole los labios.

La expresión en la cara de Saitoh se endureció de tal manera que ni siquiera el diamante lo superaba en dureza. Sus diminutos ojos se achicaron como el filo de dos largas espadas que están a punto de matar. Asustando a la misma muerte.

No lo suficiente, ya que todavía sigues con vida- le respondió Saitoh, logrando que disminuyera la sonrisa del otro hombre.

Me halaga tanta dedicación, pero solo te llamaba para darte las gracias, por lo que se has estado cuidando muy bien a mis dos diamantes- dijo el hombre desafiándolo con la mirada.

Ellas nunca fueron, son, ni serán tuyas Shishio. No dejare que les vuelvas a poner un dedo en cima y si eso ocurre te casare como la maldita rata asquerosa que eres y no habrá un agujero lo suficientemente pequeño que te pueda esconder- le dijo Saitoh cortando la comunicación y golpeando el escritorio para después salir del edificio y perderse en la noche junto a su carro.

Ya veremos, ya veremos- dijo Shishio y regreso a su escondite donde se puso a trabajar en su próximo movimiento y su nueva creación; la cual seria la próxima prueba que tendrían que enfrentar sus preciados diamantes.

Mientras Kaoru escuchaba como Kenshin y Tomoe entraban a la habitación principal y no boliviana salir. Nunca había visto una relación de pareja tan extraña como esa, precia que ambos estaban juntos por obligación y no por amor o por lo que sintiesen mutuamente. La habitación en la que estaba era cómoda, fría pero cómoda. No podía pedir nada mas viniendo de Kenshin Himura, su arrogancia solo podía competir con el amor que sentía hacia su trabajo y eso podía explicar muchas cosas. Su casa era muy sencilla, cosa que nunca se imagino de el, esperaba una gran mansión donde hasta el mas sencillo detalle estuviera controlado por computadoras. Todo era muy antiguo, no deteriorado si no el objeto en si.

Después analizar todos los detalles del cuarto sus parpados se fueron cerrando y hundiendo en el mar de su inconciencia donde en algún momento le había dicho a Misao que prefería no dormir nunca que presenciar cosa las cuales nunca sabría si eran recuerdos o pesadillas.

Hacia mucho frió su cuerpo esta temblando, abrió sus ojos y no pudo ver nada ya que una intensa luz blanca la segaba por completo. Cuando se pudo adaptara la intensa luz pudo ver que sus múltiples cicatrices estaban abiertas trato de de detener la hemorragia de sangre, pero estas no cedían. Cuando se volteo vio a Misao y a ella misma tiradas en el suelo he inconscientes, sus heridas pasaron a un segundo plano y cuando trato de tocarlas las traspaso con sus dedos como si fueran dos fantasmas. Su corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho y su respiración se estaba volviendo a cada momento más fuerte y espesa. Sintió el sonido de voces masculinas que se acercaban y trato de esconderse pero no había ningún lugar en donde pudiera protegerse. Cuando los hombres llegaron a la celda en donde estaba miraron todo el espacio mirando sus ojos pero sin verla. Estos entraron y empezaron a tocar a su amiga y a ella morbosamente. Trato de defenderlas pero su mano atravesaba los cuerpos de los hombres sin causarles un rasguño cuando noto que estaba despertando. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando trot de defenderse pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil y no podía hacer nada. En una fracción de segundo sus piernas y sus brazos se alargaron y su cara se fue transformando junto con su cuerpo en la de un enorme gato negro. Los hombres trataron de salir de la celda pero ella desgarraba sus miembros y los iba matando poco a poco. Uno de los hombres agarro un arma que estaba en el suelo y le disparo con un arma láser, logrando que la hiriera en un costado de su estomago pero sin causarle la muerte.

Instintivamente Kaoru se toco su costado y pudo notar una cicatriz redonda la cual había dejado de sangrar en el momento en que la otra Kaoru había recibido el impacto. Después de acecinar a todos los hombres la cerda estaba cubierta de sangre incluyendo su propio cuerpo y el de Misao. Detrás de los barras de luz que protegían la salida apareció la figura de un hombre el cual sonreía malévolamente. Pudo ver como su cuerpo transformado en el enorme gato negro se lanzaba hacia el hombre pero era detenido por una fuerte descarga, proveniente de los barrotes de luz. Trato de verle la cara, pero por más que se esforzaba no podía distinguir nada. Nuevamente todo se pus negro y esta vez solo escuchaba la voz de Misao que le hablaba y la suya propia que le respondía.

Kaoru por que te vas, no creo que deberías viajar sola es muy peligroso- le decía Misao.

No te preocupes amiga necesito saber la verdad de todas estas mentiras no puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo utópico, ignorando lo que hay ras mi pasado- le respondió ella.

Por lo menos déjame acompañarte, se que te puedes cuidar muy bien sola pero vas a necesitar compaña tu sabes para cuando se pongan difíciles las cosas- dijo Misao.

No seas boba- dijo su voz riendo- Pero bueno tal vez tenga razón, esta bien puedes venir con migo pero nadie se puede enterar.

Entendido, pero debes controlarte amiga, no quiero que nos pase nada- dijo Misao.

Las voces desaparecieron y Kaoru se sujetaba su cabeza tratando de controlar las fuertes palpitaciones que emanaban de ella acompañadas de un fuerte dolor.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de la casa de Himura. Se paro de la cama tropezando con todo lo que se hallara en su camino hasta alcanzar el frasco de pastillas que estaba sobre su maleta. Se tomo tres de ellas, consumiendo una dosis muy fuerte la cual podría haber causado la muerte a una persona normal ya que esas pastillas tenían otros componentes muy poderosos.

Kenshin escucho unos extraños sonidos provenientes del cuarto de Kaoru y fue a averiguar. Sus ojos estaban totalmente dorados y cogio un cuchillo que estaba en la cocina. Lentamente entro a la habitación notando las cosas esparcidas por el suelo, cuando se acerco a su maleta vio el frasco de pastillas abierto y leyó rápidamente el nombre en la etiqueta, cuando sintió un movimiento tras de el se volteo con una sorprendente velocidad sujetando el cuchillo con su mano derecha y deteniéndolo en el cuello de la persona que estaba tras el. Cuando vio a los ojos a su atacante e percato que era Kaoru y en su cuello había una afilada daga la cual era sujetada por Kaoru.

¿Que hace aquí?- le pregunto ella sin quitarle la daga del cuello.

Escuche ruidos y vine a ver que es lo que sucedía- le respondió el, saboreando el momento como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo por alguna razón el estar en esa situación causaba que una sed increíble de lucha se apoderar de su cuerpo siendo expresadas por sus ojos. Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su "protejido," dándose cuenta que ella necesitaba lo mismo.

En ese preciso momento Misao se encontrada sentada frente a Aoshi comiendo un delicioso palto de suchi el cual había guardado en el refrigerador.

No es tan serio como aparenta- dijo repentinamente Misao a Aoshi sin levantar la vista de su comida, el cual no dejaba de observarla.

¿Por que dice eso, Señorita Misao?- le pregunto el desviando su vista.

No me digas señorita Misao, puedes llamarme por mi nombre por lo menos cuando estemos solos, vi como sonreías en la piscina, deberías hacerlo mas a menudo- le respondió ella terminando de comer y levantándose.

No estaba sonriendo- le respondió el levantándose también.

Si usted lo dice Shinomori-san- le dijo ella. Por alguna razón esa forma de llamarlo le agrado y sin darse cuenta volvió a sonreír en el preciso momento en el que Misao lo miraba.

Ve esta mejor así…- dijo ella pero u frase fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el balance y cayera al suelo, pero Aoshi la sujeto antes que pudiera lastimarse.

¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto el preocupado.

Si, estoy bien no se preocupe, solo necesito descansar- le respondió ella alejándose de el y encaminándose a su habitación.

Antes de que Aoshi le pudiera decir algo mas ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta haciendo que Aoshi hiciera lo mismo, tocándose los labios antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraban sin apartar el filo del cuchillo de sus gargantas. Kaoru lo iba a atacar cuando sintió la voz de Misao en su cabeza.

Kaoru no puedes hacerlo, te vas a meter en graves problemas, estas muy débil y puedo sentir tu estado emocional esta descontrolado. Debes controlarte amiga- le dijo Misao. Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron al reconocer la frase y bajo la daga alejándose de Kenshin lo más que pudo.

Ya todo esta bien, gracias- le respondió Kaoru rompiendo la conexión con Misao- Lamento mucho todo el desorden yo lo recogeré, todo esta bien, simplemente me tropecé no hay ningún problema-le dijo ella a Kenshin el cual se decepciono de la actitud que ella estaba tomando cuando sabia que quería hacerlo tanto como el.

Bien- dijo el y se marcho dejándola sola en sus pensamientos.

¿Todo fue mi culpa?- se pegunto ella cayendo bajo el efecto de las pastillas.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora **

Hola a todos y perdonen por la tardaza, todo a sido mi culpa y bueno también tiene que ver que no he tenido mucho tiempo por que estoy de vacaciones y dentro de poco me voy de viaje pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejar de escribir. Como dicen es mejor tarde que nunca, y bueno ese es mi caso por ahora pero no desesperen mis leales lectores ya me auto castigue no comí chocolates por dos semanas (que mentirosa soy ) pero bueno lo que importa es que el Cáp. ya esta aquí y espero que les guste.

Kaoru esta sufriendo un poco mientras que Misao e divierte jeje es un poco cruel pero todo tiene un por que. No se desanimen y sigan leyendo; ya saben que me pueden dejar un review con comentarios y opiniones, y si quieren también con cartas de amenaza por tardarme tanto jaja espero que no pero bueno nos vemos cuídense mucho… Si me quieren escribir esta es mi dirección de Internet… pero como algunos de ustedes saben me encanta escribir cartas así que si quieren establecer una amistad con esta loca escritora solo déjenme saber… cuídense mucho y gracias por su apoyo besos bye

Ahora si vamos a los review

1. Mao: Me alegra que ayas recibido mi carta, espero la tuya. No te preocupes cuando quieras te pongo en la misma situación de Misao, jaja a quien no le gustaría cuídate mucho y dime que tal este cap. besos bye

2. Herema: Hola, gracias por el cumplido me alegra que te gusten mis fic. Como espero te guste este. cuídate mucho y espero tus comentarios besos bye

3. Ghia-Hikari: Hola perdóname por la demora, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente así que e estado escribiendo a ratitos. No te preocupes a mi tampoco me gusta Tomoe pero en una buena relación amorosa siempre tienen que haber un triangulo. Sobre la carta ya te escribí espero te llegue pronto así puedas responderme. Dime como me quedo este cap. y si te gusto, cuídate mucho si besos bye nos estamos escribiendo

4.Alexandra Shinomori: Bueno Misao no tuvo otra opción que salir como humana pero como salio jajaj un poco embarazoso la cosa pero bueno, me alegra que te guste la historia, poco a poco se va poniendo interesante así que te pido me tengas un poco de paciencia si te aseguro que va a valer la pena. cuídate mucho besos bye

5. Mer 1: Hola son muchas preguntas que lamentablemente no te puedo responder pero si te puedo dar algunas pistas. Recuerda que ellas perdieron la memoria así que no saben como es aunque Kaoru es la que mas recuerda ya que ella siempre trato de proteger a su amiga y por eso sufrió más aunque no lo sepa. Y en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas las cosas no van a ser tan fácil, Tomoe… bueno eso es una sorpresa pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena el final. Cuídate mucho beses bye ah y dime como esta el cap.

6. GabyHyatt: Hola, si crees que eso es malo espera a ver el resto… cuídate mucho y dime que tal el cap. besos bye

7. Naoko L-K: jaja hola me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. como espero te guste igualmente este jaja bueno cuídate y dime como me a quedando ya sabes puedes decir todas las recomendaciones que quieras, siempre son recibidas. Muchos besos cuídate si Bye

8. Kaora-FVG-16: Hola me alegra que te guste como va quedando el cap. La relacion de Kenshin y Tomoe es algo extraña si lo se pero tiene una razon, no desesperes que pronto vas a saber el por que. Cuidate mucho y dime que te pareio este nuevo cap. Besos bye


	7. VII Mentiras a mediasverdades mod

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Metamorfosis**

By: Lázara

**Capitulo VII: **Mentiras a medias o simplemente verdades modificadas

Su cuerpo descansaba sobre las cómodas mantas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo mientras su mente descansaba sobre el dulce aroma que viajaba entre las exóticas flores que adornaba el exquisito jardín. Paz eso era lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, pero cuando los rayos del sol se abrieron paso entre las tormentosas nubes que amenazaban con desatar su furia impactaron sobre su rostro y despertó viendo un hermoso sol que brillaba solo para ella.

Cuando abrió sus ojos salio del cuarto casi sin ver por donde iba ya que su mente se negaba a despertar aferrándose a la inmensa paz que sentía dentro de su corazón. Solo necesitaba un café extra fuerte para poder regresar y darse cuenta que simplemente llevaba puesto un pantalón corto de algodón y una camisa de manguillos color negra resaltando las plateadas sigas M.E.D. en la esquina superior. Cuando llego a la cocina vio que alguien ya había preparado café y solo estaba esperando a que ella se lo bebiese, así que sin ningún problemas tomo entre sus manos la humeante taza con el espeso liquido y se lo bebió de un solo trago cayendo en la realidad con una fuerza casi dolorosa y viendo la imponente figura que la miraba desde la puerta con una cara de asombro.

Ese era mi café- le dijo el acercándose a ella y observando mas detalladamente su moldeada figura y las letras que resaltaban en la claridad de la luz.

Te serviré otro- le dijo ella y se volteo acercándole una taza con humeante café unos minutos después.

Gracias- dijo el cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con la bebida- ¿Qué significan esas letras en tu camisa, Misao?

Cuando escucho su nombre pronunciado de esa manera sintió una sensación muy calida, parecida a la que había sentido en sus sueños; cuando le iba a responder lo miro y vio esa fría y calculadora mirada al asecho de una nueva presa. Había sido entrenada por los mejores maestros de todo Japón y muchos de lugares que no sabia mencionar, la habían entrenado para ser fuerte para ser impenetrable y su inquebrantable barrera se había derrumbado con el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre.

¿Tan sola me siento?- se pregunto en un susurro.

¿Perdón no escuche lo que me dijiste?- volvió a asechar Aoshi esperando que esa inofensiva trampa fuera suficiente para ella. Era un maestro para conseguir cualquier información sobre todo sabia reconocer que elementos utilizar para obtener lo que quisiese. Los ojos de esa chica mostraban una gran alegría pero a la misma vez mostraban una gran soledad, sabia que con la mínima muestra de afecto podría manipularla para que le respondiese por lo menos a unas cuantas preguntas. No era un hombre vil, pero si uno que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo.

Ah ya veo- le respondió dejándole saber que había descubierto su trampa- Estas letras significan Policía especial metropolitana, me extraña que no las reconozcas Shinomori, según se fuiste entrenado en las fuerzas especiales cuando joven y llegastes a un alto rango pero después cambiantes de profesión.

Como sabes esa información.

No eres el único al que le gustan las computadoras- dijo en un tono mordaz pero a la vez serio- Además mi deber es protegerte como tal tengo que hacer una detallada indagación sobre mi protegido.

¿Protegido?- pregunto Aoshi asombrado ante como había cambiado el tema totalmente desviando su atención y terminado el respondiendo sus preguntas.

Ese es el nombre clave que se les fue asignados- le dijo Misao satisfecha ante su cara de desconcierto- Así que, mejor me voy ducharme para estar lista y podremos partir.

¿A donde iremos?- le pregunto el.

¿Hoy no iras a la empresa?

No, hoy es domingo y los domingos no se trabaja me quedare aquí terminando unos proyectos- dijo el dándole la espalda y marchándose a su oficina.

Que aburrido- le dijo ella cuando el se había ido.

Mientras en casa de Kenshin todo estaba muy tranquilo y en calma, apenas estaba amaneciendo y el efecto de las pastillas se había desvanecido hacia unas cuantas horas despertándola de un relajante descanso. Cuando abrió los ojos puedo observar gracias a la tenue luz del alba el desastre que había causado. Después de arreglarlo todo salio del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido acercándose nuevamente a la espada colgada en la pared.

Al descolgarla pudo sentir su peso en sus manos y un fuerte deseo la obligo a desfundarla, al hacerlo el arcaico filo de la espada destello ante los primeros rayos de Sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Su peso su longitud y su diseño eran perfectos, se acoplaba tan bien a su mano que podía sentirla parte de ella. Sin pensarlo camino al balcón y abrió una de las puertas corredizas encontrándose con las punzantes ventiscas de la mañana, el viento era frió pero le gustaba esa sensación le adormecía las extremidades de su cuerpo pero le gustaba el dolor que causaba cuando se movía. Había aprendido a aceptar el dolor como su amigo, su confidente su protector, el dolor le había enseñado que mientras más dolor sintiera era señal de estar viva y eso significaba una perfecta fusión.

Al compás del viento sus manos se iban moviendo realizando una silenciosa danza que era cortada por la fina hoja de la espada. Su oscuro cabello azul se movía de igual manera, contradiciendo su cuerpo y dejándose guiar por las finas garras de las ventiscas. Le gustaba la conmoción que provocaba esa espada en sus manos, se sentía segura por alguna extraña razón.

Kenshin despertó con el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y sintió una leve brisa colándose por la hendidura de la puerta. Tomoe yacía dormida cerca de el, con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y relajado después de una noche apasionada o por lo menos eso creía. Mientras se ponía unos pantalones la miraba tratando de descubrir por que estaba con ella.

Es hermosa- le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Si lo es- le respondió el acostumbrado a las espontáneas conversaciones que sostenía consigo mismo.

¿Pero que sientes por ella?- pregunto nuevamente la voz.

¿Que siento por ella? no lo se- le respondió Kenshin- Nuestra relación no es un jardín de rosas mas bien es un jardín de espinas, pero ninguno de los dos siente la necesidad de separarnos uno del otro.

Necesidad, es eso lo que sientes por ella. Sientes la necesidad de su cuerpo, la necesidad de su compañía, la necesidad de su corazón, la necesidad de su alma, que tipo de necesidad sientes por ella y que tipo de necesidad siente ella por ti Kenshin- le dijo la voz.

No se por que dices esas estupideces y no se por que te ago caso después de todo quien eres- le dijo Kenshin molesto.

Yo soy lo que tu no te atreves ser y digo lo que verdaderamente necesitas escuchar, ahora dime Kenshin que tipo de necesidad sientes tu por ella y cual tu crees que siente ella por ti- dijo la voz y desapareció.

¿Qué necesidad siento por ti Tomoe?- dijo el viendo como dormía placidamente- Simplemente sentimos lo mismo sentimos la necesidad de un cuerpo, de una compañía por que estamos los dos muy solos y sobre todo por que es muy conveniente para mi empresa nuestra unión como es de conveniente para la de tu familia.

Era tan ficticio pensar de esa manera, desde que era niño se juro que nunca aria nada que no saliera de su alma y ahí estaba uniéndose a una mujer que no amaba y lo único que le agradaba era su cuerpo. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto su mirada se clavo en la figura que había en el balcón y específicamente al objeto que brillaba en su mano. Una furia desorbitada se clavaba en sus huesos haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran a un dorado aterrador. Pero al ver los movimientos que realizaba, la perfecta armonía que ejercía entre la espada y su cuerpo se quedo petrificado; el hiriente viento golpeaba contra su cuerpo impidiéndole el paso mientras ella lo cortaba con la hoja de la espada domando el viento con el látigo de su largo cabello logrando que lo guiara en la dirección contraria a la de su cuerpo. La temperatura era muy fría pero aun así ella estaba sudando, las gotas de sudor dibujaban el perfil de su rostro y se deslizaban por su cuello fundiéndose con la camisa de manguillos negra que usaba dejando ver las múltiples cicatrices que tenia en su espalda y en parte de su abdomen. No se había dado cuenta de ello antes pero ahora que la observaba con tal devoción podía apreciar cada resquicio de su ser. No podía imaginar como se las había provocado o quien se las había provocado pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de saberlo, quería conocerla quería estar con ella y hacer todo por ella no quería separarse de ella nunca mas, tenia que protegerla no dejar que nada la tocase, fundirse con su alma hasta que los dos fueran uno y sobre todo hacer pagar el culpable de sus cicatrices. Su corazón estaba desorbitado mientras esas ideas se adentraban en lo más profundo de su conciencia logrando que por un segundo tan solo un segundo la viera vestida con un antiguo kimono Japonés color azul royal mientras se detenía y lo miraba con la espada en la mano. Sus ojos brillaban pero podía ver la frialdad enterrada en sus pupilas tatuada en su interior como una marca olvidada en el tiempo pero insoluble ante el olvido.

Al sentirse tan indefenso tan desnudo ante su mirada no supo que decir y recordó lo que estaba sujetando en su mano.

Por que juegas con la espada, te dije que no la cogieras- le dijo el en un tono autoritario mientras regañaba a una niño travieso, escondiendo tras su antigua mascara toda una oleada de nuevas sensaciones.

No estaba jugando con ella, y no necesito que me trates como un niño- le respondió Kaoru regresando la espada a la pared.

Entonces por que te comportas como tal- le dijo el dejándola anonadada.

Lamento haberla tomado sin tu consentimiento pero se perfectamente como manejarla- le dijo ella asiendo que los ojos de Kenshin brillaran.

Me pude dar cuanta de ello- le dijo el- Me encantaría entrenar con tigo si es que no tienes miedo de perder.

Idiota- pensó ella- No sabes lo que estas diciendo. Muy bien acepto espero no decepcionarte Battosay- le dijo.

¿Por que el Battosay?- le pregunto el inocentemente no creyendo que ella supiera la verdadera razón de que lo llamaran así.

Sabes perfectamente por que, posees un talento extraordinario con la espada en cierta menear te admiro, eres conocido en el bajo mundo como Battosay el acecino, no precisamente por acecino si no por lo mortífero que eres con tu espada. Mentiste cuando dijiste que era una reliquia- le decía ella dejándolo desconcertado.

¿Y acaso no lo es?- le pregunto el sin saber de donde había sacado tanta información.

Ciertamente lo es, su filo esta intacto y debe ser muy antigua posee un filo inverso dando la apariencia de un inútil e indefenso cuchillo pero para aquel que sepa como manejarla es el arma letal. No se como la conseguistes pero es una excelente adquisición y me encantaría probar mi nivel de combate contra ti- termino diciéndole ella dejándolo satisfecho con su respuesta y la sensación de que se iba a divertir.

Veo que el Lobo te entreno muy bien- le dijo el- Podremos empezar nuestro juego después de desayunar¿estas de acuerdo?

Perfecto- le respondió ella- Tienes alguna computadora que me puedas prestar.

Por su puesto, en tu cuarto ahí una sobre el escritorio se encuentra un objeto negro presiónalo y aparecerá el monitor- le dijo el adoptando la apariencia fría de siempre al darse cuenta que Tomoe se había despertado y lo estaba observando.

Bien, gracias- le dijo ella y entro a su habitación.

Cuando se encontró sola se sentó frente al escritorio controlando los latidos de su acelerado corazón y respirando profundamente mientras conectaba su computadora portátil a la caja negra mediante un diminuto cable bloqueándole el acceso a la computadora central y permitiéndole vía libre a la suya. Cuando la conexión se hubo realizada se puso en contacto con Misao para ver como se encontraba.

Misao se encontraba observando las hermosas flores desde su cuarto cuando escucho como el sonido de su computador se activaba. Al escucharlo corrió a buscarlo y lo conecto a la caja negra que había en una esquina del cuarto haciendo aparecer la cara de Kaoru en la pantalla momentos después.

¿Por que tardaste tanto?- le pregunto Kaoru molesta desde el otro lado de la computadora.

No crees que es muy temprano para estar molesta, si sigues con ese genio no vas a conseguir novio nunca- le dijo Misao para molestarla y romper en carcajadas cuando esta empezó a insultarla y se ponía roja.

Aoshi había salido de su oficina cuando escucho las risotadas de Misao y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenía con su compañera.

Dime que es lo que pasa Kao- le pregunto Misao.

Necesitamos ponernos en contacto con el Lobo y Okina para saber cuando es que nos van a realizar los estudios, las pastillas no me están haciendo efecto y anoche por poco Kenshin me descubre- le dijo Misao.

Pero tu dosis es mas fuerte que la mía no pueden seguir aumentándotela eso seria muy peligroso- le decía Misao cuando se detuvo de golpe- Espera un momento Kenshin, lo estas llamando por su nombre vaya y yo que creí que eras muy fría con los hombres no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con el tan solo lo conoces de unas horas y se a comportado como un patán, definitivamente te gustan los chicos malos- le dijo Misao viendo a Kaoru con ganas de matarla.

Aoshi al escuchar esas palabras se quedo helado y se atraganto con la taza de te que estaba bebiendo. Misao escucho el ruido y salio del cuarto para ver quien estaba escuchando fuera pero antes de abrir la puerta se transformo en un diminuto mosquito y salio por la hendidura viendo como Aoshi se calmaba y se preparaba para salir huyendo en caso de que lo estuvieran escuchando.

¿Que paso?- le pregunto Kaoru a Misao cuando volvió a su forma original.

Aoshi esta escuchando afuera quien lo creería, pero tu veras como me divierto un rato- le dijo mentalmente.

No vayas a hacer una estupidez – le advirtió Kaoru- Pero bueno una leve venganza por dejarnos sin comer no esta nada mal.

Sabes Kaoru no me puedo quejar de estar aquí- le dijo nuevamente Misao en voz alta asegurándose que Aoshi la escuchara.

¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto ella.

La verdad es que me e divertido muchísimo, anoche estuve nadando en la piscina junto con Aoshi- le dijo Misao, haciendo que Aoshi palideciera ante la posibilidad de que ella contara el lamentable incidente aunque lo había disfrutado y no había dejado de pensar en ello.

Y que tiene eso de especial- le dijo Kaoru leyéndole los pensamientos a Misao y conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Bueno es que estábamos nadando desnudos y la verdad es que ha abierto mis horizontes esa nueva experiencia- le seguía diciendo Misao haciendo que Aoshi enrojeciera hasta la medula- Tiene unos excelentes atributos y cuando me acorralo en la esquina de la piscina pues nosotros…

Eso es mentira- dijo Aoshi totalmente rojo, mientras entraba abruptamente a la habitación de Misao y veía la cara de Misao y Kaoru a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Shinomori-san- dijo Misao aparentando sorpresa- Que es lo que le ocurre acaso estaba escuchando tras la puerta.

Elasombroso cientificono sabia que decir, su cara estaba roja como la sangre y mientras mas veía la cara de esas dos a punto de estallar en risa, su orgullo herido iba aumentando al darse cuenta que todo había sido una trampa. Tenia ganas de estrangular a Misao por la bromita que le había jugado, pero sabia muy en el fondo que se la merecía había tratado de engañarla y ese era su castigo ciertamente esa chica le fascinaba, era todo un misterio pero junto a ella podía romper de alguna manera esa barrera que lo separa del resto de la humanidad. Misao se volteo sabiendo que el no iba a decir ni una sola palabra y estaba librando una batalla en su interior para no ahorcarla.

Kaoru respecto a lo que nos dijo Saitoh que tú recuerdas- le pregunto Misao mentalmente.

Kaoru palideció ante la pregunta pero se autocontrolo engañando a su amiga.

Yo se lo mismo que tu, no deberíamos meternos en eso nuestro trabajo es este y no ese- le dijo Kaoru totalmente seria, Aoshi veía como se miraban y no decían ni una palabra pero en sus caras aparecían expresiones de preocupación y furia, confundiéndolo mas.

Pero… Kaoru yo quiero saber que fue lo que nos paso que nos hicieron y por que a nosotras- le dijo Misao.

Kaoru al escuchar esas palabras su mente se bloqueo, recordó el sueño que había tenido y la sensación de culpa la invadió por completo. Estaba confundida y no sabia que pensar pero ya estaba completamente segura que ella había sido la responsable de todo, estaba empezando a recordar más y mas cosas de su pasado y mientras mas recordaba más ganas le daban de terminar con todo. Desde hacia mucho tiempo tenia el leve presentimiento de que todo había empezado con ella pero no lo podía creer, no quería creer que la suerte de su amiga había sido arrojada al vació por su culpa. Pera ahora era distinto lo sabia y tenia la seguridad de ser la culpable, todo había empezado con las primeras pruebas y los impulsos eléctricos emitidos por las maquinas y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba saberlo todo para poder rectificar aunque sea una décima de su error.

Aoshi no se había movido de su lugar, con sus agudos ojos pudo ver algo que Misao no pudo distinguir en Kaoru tras la expresión de enfado que surcaba su rostro. Estaba sorprendida por algo y a la misma vez estaba aterrada y confundida fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez escucho su corazón latiéndole con fuerza en su pecho. Algo les había ocurrido a esas chicas y el no iba a descansar hasta saber la verdad, se volteo para dejarlas solas notando dos alas tatuadas color rojo ocre sobre la espalda de Misao.

A veces es mejor no saber la verdad de algunas cosas Misao, pero no te angusties no te volverán a tocar- le respondió Kaoru y corto la comunicación.

Por que haces eso siempre- dijo Misao en voz alta olvidando la presencia de Aoshi.

Lamento mucho haber entrado así a tu habitación no volverá a pasar- se disculpo Aoshi.

No hay problema yo también ciento lo que paso fue mi culpa sabia que estabas en la puerta y no pude evitarlo- le dijo ella, mirándolo y segundos después los empezaron a reír ante todo lo sucedido.

¿Hace un día muy hermoso quieres nadar un rato en la piscina?- le pregunto Aoshi después de calmarse.

Claro me encantaría me pondré mi traje de baño y te alcanzo en un segundo- le dijo Misao haciendo que Aoshi se fuera.

El sol estaba muy brillante y el aire que se filtraba por las ramas de los árboles y llegaba a sus pulmones era una exquisita mezcla de aromas y texturas. Se quedo meditando bajo su hermoso árbol de Sakura cuando percibió la mirada de alguien. Al abrir los ojos vio a Misao con un sensual traje de baño color rojo de dos piezas. Lo estaba llamando mientras dejaba caer su toalla sobre una cómoda silla. Cuando se volteo pudo ver mejor las alas tatuadas y el contraste que hacia con su blanca piel lo estaba hipnotizando, mientras mas se acercaba a ella notaba todos los detalles de su cuerpo pero cuando se dio cuanta de las múltiples cicatrices que tenia en diversas áreas de su espalda se paralizo.

¿Te encuentras bien Shinomori-san?- le pregunto Misao.

Si- le respondió el- ¿Por qué alas de ángel y rojas?

No son alas de ángel- le respondió Misao tocándose la espalda instintivamente y mirando melancólicamente el suave movimiento de los árboles.

¿Y que son?- pregunto nuevamente.

Son las alas de un ave- le dijo ella- Son las alas de un Águila dorada, te puede parecer una tontería pero cada vez que me siento sola y perdida recuerdo esas enormes alas rojas que me protegían y me da fuerza para seguir.

Por que no tatuaste al animal completo- le dijo Aoshi con la menor intención de burlarse de ella.

No lo se, solo recuerdo esas enormes alas- le respondió ella mirándolo- Son las alas de mi ángel de la guarda, eso son.

Entiendo- le dijo Aoshi sabiendo que no era un buen momento para tocar el tema de sus cicatrices- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Claro que mas quieres saber de mi o de Kaoru- le respondió ella entrando al agua.

Como es que destruyeron a ese robot tan fuerte, Himura y yo no pudimos hacerle gran daño pero ustedes lo destruyeron en segundos- le dijo el imitándola.

Bueno no es tan fácil como tu lo dices- dijo Misao erizándose al recordar en que se tuvo que transformar- Cuando nosotras llegamos ustedes estaban inconscientes por el gas, nos tapamos la boca y la nariz así evitamos que nos afectara esa sustancia.

Bien pero como lo derrotaron que armas utilizaron.

Pues Kaoru es una maestra en el arte de la espada, siempre lleva una consigo además sabe Jiu-jitsu y yo soy muy hábil con las dagas llevo un juego con migo a donde quiera que voy y también se Jiu-jitsu y Karate al igual que Kaoru- complacido.

Ya veo- le respondió el no muy convencido- Soy diestro en el arte del Jiu-jitsu seria interesante entrenar juntos no lo crees.

Claro seria como una cita- le dijo Misao.

¿Como?- le pregunto Aoshi sonrosado mientras sonreía.

Jeje es broma no seas bobo- le respondió ella- Pero la idea te gusto mira como sonríes, de todos modos acepto será genial, ahora con tu permiso tenemos que terminar nuestra diversión me informaron que dentro de veinte minutos no vienen a recoger.

No me avisaron de nada- le dijo Aoshi siguiéndola.

A mí si me lo dijeron antes de hablar con Kaoru Saitoh me lo informo.

Bien estaré listo.

Lejos de ahí un hombre de rojos ojos acariciaba el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer.

¿Y dime Yumi que es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente?- le pregunto el hombre.

Acaso eso te interesa- le respondió ella mordisqueándole el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Ciertamente no me importa pero no me gusta que desaparezcas por mucho tiempo, después de todo tu eres mía- le dijo el agarrando su cabello y tirandolo hacia tras mientras succionaba de su garganta hasta dejarla con un moretón rojo y ella gimiera de placer.

Solo jugaba un poco- dijo Yumi introduciendo sus manos dentro del pantalón de el- Aunque me aburrí muy pronto, nadie puede entretenerme tanto como tu Makoto Shishio y dime que es lo que tu has estado haciendo.

Shishio se encontraba fuera de control su cuerpo le ordenaba que la poseyera ahí mismo sobre el ostentoso escritorio y la hiciera enloquecer como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Tengo que hacer un pequeño experimento y te necesito- le dijo el desatando su vestido y sacando un afilado bisturí.

Me encanta cuando me lo pides de ese modo- le contesto ella excitada ante el punzante objeto.

Eres perfecta con tigo e llevado mi gran creación a otro nivel- le dijo enterrando el bisturí en el centro del moretón que tenia en su cuello cortando una de las venas unida a su arteria carótida izquierda, llenado hasta el tope una probeta de ensayo y colocándole en la herida unas diminutas arañas robóticas que le suturaron la incisión dejando solo una leve marca de las veces anteriores.

La perfección es un arte que se aprende con el tiempo- le respondió una replica exacta de el, su cabello, su cuerpo, su voz, su rostro pero sus ojos eran totalmente blancos casi platinados.

Y tu casi la alcanzas- le dijo Shishio besando a la mujer convertida en hombre- Es deslumbrante como puedes convertirte en otra persona tan salo con una muestra de su cuerpo, es como estar con una mujer diferente todo el tiempo.

Pero ninguna de ellas me puede alcanzar- dijo Yumi adoptando su apariencia y saliendo de la oficina dejándole saber que terminarían en la noche.

Hasta ahora- le respondió a la soledad del lugar mientras mezclaba la sangre con un líquido azul, convirtiéndose en uno verde y vertiendo una determinada y diminuta cantidad en dos mosquitos orgánicos controlados por una computadora- Vamos a ver que tan bien las entreno el Lobo- dijo Shishio activando el mecanismo de los insectos que salieron a una velocidad impresionante de la oficina y llegaron a sus destino en pocos minutos.

Kenshin se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos mientras programaba a un robot encargado de la cocina y este empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

No entiendo por que tiene ella que vivir aquí- le dijo Tomoe interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Puedes decirle que duerma en otro lugar cerca de aquí y no abra problemas.

No Tomoe, ella se quedara y no entiendo por que te disgustas después de todo cual es el problema estas celosa- le pregunto el.

Por supuesto que no, no tengo nada que envidiarle tengo un cuerpo mucho mejor que el de ella y no posee ni una pizca de sensualidad- le dijo ella acercándosele sensualmente al ver como Kaoru salía del cuarto- OH es que no disfrutaste la magnifica noche de pasión que pasmos juntos.

Quien no podría disfrutarlo y estoy seguro que otros me darían la razón- le respondió el asustándola con su dorada mirada y volteándose- Ya podemos desayunar Kaoru-dono y después podemos empezar a jugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA **

Hola a todos estoy muy emocionada con este cap. ya que hacia un tiempo no actualizaba este fic y les aseguro que todos se vana llevar unas cuantas sorpresas y decepciones a medida que esto se vaya complicando. Espero que a todos les guste este cap. y espero sus opiniones.

NO se nada sobre la nueva regla de Fanfiction hacerca de los review así que le agradecería a cualquiera que me brindara información sobre ese terrible inconveniente por lo tanto esto va a ser un poco breve… Es mejor prevenir que lamentar…

Hola a todos… (**Naoko l-k**: no te preocupes te prometo una muy buena pelea y perdona la demora cuídate mucho si besos bye) (**Mer 1**: hola gracias por tus ánimos y aquí esta el nuevo cap. espero y te guste déjame un review para saber que tal y con respecto a mi dirección pues tan pronto me conecte te la ago llegar cuídate mucho besos bye) ( **Ghia-Hikari**: hola no creo que tengas problemas ahora subiendo tus fic así que espero verlos por ahí, espero te guste este cap. y el frió te trate con mas clemencia, por cierto me gustaría saber si te llego la carta que te mande cuídate mucho besos bye) (**gaby hyatt**: hola muchos han pedido esa famosa pelea y a petición popular próximamente saldrá en un nuevo cap. bueno cuídate y dime que tal va quedando besos bye) ( **Alexandra Shinomori**: hola espero este cap. te guste mas que el anterior y encuentres esa pizca de no se que, que le faltaba bueno me dices que tal y nos vemos pronto espero esta vez no haber cometido tantos errores ortográficos cuídate mucho besos bye)

Y a todos los que **no me dejan un review** ⌐⌐ pues cuídense mucho **un beso ****y** **dejen un review** no sean malos bye

Espero no hacerlos esperar tanto y como ya estoy de vuelta pues estoy manos a la obra bye cuidensen todos y un beso bye


	8. Sorry

Hola a todos mis lectores… Quisiera pedirles disculpas por la tremenda demora que me e visto realizar al no actualizar mis historias en fanfiction.

Quisiera decirles que tan pronto como la semana entrante van a estar leyendo los próximos capítulos de las historias en este orden:

Doble vida

Lagrimas del corazón

Metamorfosis

Les quiero agradecer por su paciencia con migo pero he tenido unos problemas personales con mi familia y no he podido escribir últimamente… los capítulos ya están hecho lo único que le falta es pasarlos a la comp.

POR FAVOR SOLO ESPEREN UNA SEMANA MAS Y TENDRÁN UNA MERECIDA RECOMPENSA POR TODA ESTA DEMORA SE LOS ASEGURO..

Y si me quieren linchar por medio de los review pues adelante es toda mi culpa ;;

Att: Lazara


	9. VIII El precio de la verdad la muerte

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

**METAMORFOSIS**

By: Lázara

**Capitulo VIII: **Elprecio de la verdad (la muerte)

La comida hecha en casa era un lujo que no se podía dar con mucha frecuencia, Lo que le hacían comer en el MED no era esencialmente deliciosa, las comidas que les eran asignadas contenían una gran cantidad de vitaminas y proteínas que necesitaban sus cuerpos pero del sabor y la textura era un lujo que muy pocas veces se daban. El aroma que despedía la blanca tasa de café frente a ella era una existía fragancia que actuaba como calmante para su cuerpo. Hubiera preferido disfrutar ese esplendido desayuno acompañada de otras persona con excepción quizás de Kenshin, pero la vida le había enseñado que no todo era como se quería y se tenia que conformar con la poca calidez que le brindaba esos volátiles momentos de irracionalidad. El incomodo silencio se fue quebrando con la creciente molestia de Tomoe la cual observaba como su novio no dejaba de mirar a una distraída Kaoru.

Kenshin no olvides que hoy nos vamos a reunir con el chef para probar los platos del banquete nupcial- le dijo Tomoe captando la atención de todos en especial la de Kaoru la cual se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada que le daba Kenshin.

No lo he olvidado, pero esta tarde tengo una reunión muy importante y tendrás que encargarte tu de esos detalles- le respondió el terminando su desayuno.

Por que siempre haces lo mismo, nunca tienes tiempo para nuestras cosas es tu boda por si lo has olvidado- le dijo Tomoe alzando su voz con cada palabra - Que Aoshi se encargue de esa reunión yo te necesito a ti junto a mi y no en esa estupida empresa.

Los ojos de Kenshin cambiaban a un dorado ámbar mientras Tomoe hablaba.

Lamento mucho que pienses así de la empresa que te ha dado de comer a ti y tu familia durante un largo tiempo- le respondió el en un tono áspero y seco- En cuanto a esta noche ya te he dicho que tengo un reunión y la señorita Kaoru y yo debemos finalizar algunos asuntos en la empresa- las ultimas palabras del pelirrojo enfurecieron a Tomoe la cual se paro de la mesa y empezó a gritarle a todos descontrolada.

No tienes tiempo para mi pero si tienes tiempo para esta mujerzuela aprovechada que lo único que quiere es acostarse con tigo para ver si gana algún dinero, para eso si tienes tiempo verdad, y como si no fuera suficiente tienes a tu amante viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo…

Las palabras de Tomoe se clavaron en Kaoru como una espada mortal destinada para el derramamiento de la tibia sangre. Al escuchar lo que esta diciendo no daba crédito a sus palabras y sentía como el instinto animal desarrollado en ella enfebrecía de indignación pero tenia que controlarse. Pero lo que mas la molesto fueron sus ultimas palabras no iba a permitir que la tratasen como una mujerzuela aprovechada, su mano se fue despegando de su cuerpo y como un movimiento controlado su brazo culmino su trayectoria en al mejilla de la aturdida mujer; había controlado su fuerza pero la marca roja que ahora adornaba la cara de Tomoe iba a necesitar un poco mas de tiempo en desaparecer.

No te voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera, mi estancia aquí es plenamente profesional y si tu prometido no te atiende como tu dices mereces ser tratada no es mi problema ni es de mi incumbencia- dijo Kaoru levantándose de la mesa y retirándose a su habitación- Señor Himura cuando este listo para comenzar el entrenamiento me puede avisar.

Kenshin asientito y después que Kaoru desapareció en el umbral de su habitación miro furiosos a Tomoe- No te atrevas a hacer una escena de celos como la que acabas de hacerme y menos frente a mis invitados- le dijo el encaminándose a su habitación- Y la próxima vez que me vayas a reclamas sobre amantes recuerda tus frecuentes viajes de placer a Europa donde casualmente vive en el mismo hotel que tu te hospedas Akira- después de esas palabras cerro con un puertazo.

Idiota -pensó Kaoru cuando entro a su cuarto, se recogió los mechones de cabello que tenia suelto y espero a que Kenshin la llamara.

Después de unos minutos Tomoe había salida del apartamento y ellos dos se encontraban en el ascensor subiendo al gimnasio del edificio, a esas horas de la mañana muy pocas personas se ejercitaba pero ninguno de ellos se sorprendió de ver a Kenshin entrando con su ropa usual de ejercicio. Usaba unos pantalones de algodón negro y una camisilla del mismo color dejando ver su musculatura y lo bien formado de su torso, Kaoru no podía dejar de observarlo y cuando el la descubrió haciéndolo, enrojeció levemente haciendo sonreír a Kenshin. Kaoru salio del ascensor después de su protegido y en el gimnasio súbitamente si hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos los presentes observaron las pegadas ropas que usaba Kaoru muy parecida a la de Kenshin con excepción a las letras platinadas en su camisa. Camino sin inmutarse hasta el centro de la lona de entrenamiento sosteniendo su espada al igual que su compañero, muy pocos habían visto entrenar a Kenshin con esa espada pero todos sabían que nadie había sido capas de vencerlo con excepción a su maestro que casualmente se encontraba en ahí observando a la misteriosa acompañante de su discípulo.

Pero que es esto- dijo el maestro, con un pantalón de ejercicio y sin camisa tratando de impresionar a Kaoru la cual no se inmuto ante su inmponete figura- ¿Oye estupido pupilo acaso no vas a preséntame a esta hermosa señorita?

Maestro Hiko- dijo Kenshin algo desoconsertado al verlo- Ella es mi guardaespaldas Kaoru, esta trabajando bajo las ordenes del Lobo para protegerme- dijo algo avergonzado.

Pero es que no te puedes defender tu solo, acaso no has aprendido bien de mi- le pregunto el algo molesto- Así que bajo las ordenes del Lobo y Kaoru ha- dio Hiko olvidándose completamente de Kenshin- Veo que se van a enfrentarse esto será un encuentro interesente, Kenshin te a tocado un digno rival, vamos a ver quien gana.

¿Acaso usted sabe quien soy?- le pregunto Kaoru recelosa.

Claro que no preciosura solo me muero de la curiosidad por saber quien va a ganar recuerda juega limpio- le dijo el guiñándole un ojo y abriéndole camino a la lona.

Ambos dejaron sus espadas con filo en el suelo y empuñaron unas espadas de bambú, a Kaoru ese inocente comentario por parte de Hiko le hacia entender muchas cosas y lo miraba de cada rato. Kenshin se paro en pocision de combate al igual que Kaoru mirándose a los ojos a la espera del primero en atacar.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron y su único ponto de atención eran los ojos del otro, Kenshin no podía distinguir nada en los helado lagos azules de Kaoru y Kaoru no podía distinguir nada en las dos llamas doradas de Kenshin. La única opción que ambos tenían era atacar a la vez o esperar indefinidamente que el oponente atáquese, todos los presentes estaban en silencio a la espera del primer movimiento pero especialmente Hiko, intrigado ante la posibilidad de ver cual de las dos técnicas enseñazas por el eran las mas poderosas. Sabía que tan pronto comenzasen ambos se darían cuanta de lo parecido en las técnicas de ataque y defensa pero lo muy diferente también.

En un imperceptible movimiento Kaoru dio el primer paso y tan pronto como su cuerpo se movió Kenshin salio a su encuentro siendo sus movimientos tan rápidos y precisos que solo los expertos ojos de Hiko podían seguirle el paso a la perfección. En lo que parecía había sido un rápido segundos los dos oponentes chocaron sus espadas tres veces. La primera en atacar fue Kaoru propinándole un golpe de frente sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos y dirigiéndola a su cabeza, golpe que fue esquivado por Kenshin y contraataco empujándola con el contacto de su espada y dirigiéndose a su costado derecho para así desequilibrarla. Kaoru pudo leer los movimientos de su protegido bloqueando con su espada el golpe y separándose.

Sus movimientos son muy parecidos a los míos, como eso es posible- se preguntaba Kenshin sin bajar la guardia- Me puede seguir el paso sin ningún problema veamos que sucede si jugamos en serio.

Es bueno, será posible que ese hombre me haya entrenada, no, no puede ser no lo recuerdo- se decía Kaoru- A menos claro… que.

Podemos jugar en serio si quieres, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así- le dijo Kenshin.

Bien- le respondió Kaoru.

Kenshin separo sus piernas flexionándolas levemente sosteniendo su espada ante su cuerpo. Al contrario Kaoru mantenía su posición, cosa que perturbo a Hiko.

Si mantiene esa pocision de defensa no podrá incrementar la velocidad del ataque ni podrá defenderse si Kenshin la ataca, utilizando la técnica que utiliza es imposible utilizar esa posición para la batalla tendría que duplicar su velocidad y solo funcionaria en el remoto caso de que haya modificado la técnica mezclándola con la de Kenshin.

Kenshin esta vez fue el primero en atacar, su espada parecía un espiral cosa que sobresalto mucho a Kaoru no por el ataque en si, si no por el hecho de ese movimiento ser parte de su técnica de ataque. Lento pero preciso contraataco con la misma técnica, flexionando su cuerpo y avanzando desde esa pocision. Las espadas se rozaron sin tocarse realizando un baile silencioso el cual termino con un estruendoso final al esta encontrarse cerca del mango pegando casi completamente los cuerpos de los dos guerreros. Los ojos de Kenshin brillaban no desapareciendo las líneas violáceas que ataban su cordura a su pasión, su cuerpo empezaba a despertar un instinto salvaje que no podía controlar.

Ella es lo que ambos necesitamos Kenshin- dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Si- le respondió el.

Déjame salir- dijo la voz- Déjame oler su piel, tocar su cuerpo, besar sus labios.

Eso no puede suceder, ella esta muy lejos de nosotros- le dijo Kenshin

Esta muy lejos de ti por que así lo deseas, pero esta muy cerca de mí por que así yo quiero- contesto la voz saltando de las profundidades oscuras de la mente de Kenshin y saliendo a la luz. Los ojos de espadachín se tronaron dorados completamente un dorado hiriente que no pasó inapercibido por Kaoru y especialmente por Hiko tensando su cuerpo y preparado para lo que se aproximaba. Que había causado que Battosay resurgiera de la tinieblas a caso podía ser Kaoru.

Battosay se acerco a su espada de filo inverso y espero a que Kaoru se prepara con la suya, no la iba a lastimar solo quería probar sus verdaderas habilidades, lo que no sabia era que por primera vez en su vida, dejaría de existir para darle paso a la vida. Disfrutaría con sangre ese preciado momento a punto de desaparecer.

Las espadas chocaban en un sutil sonido mortífero, incluso para los oídos más inocentes y chisporreteando de brillo ante la intensidad del contacto. Sin poder evitarlo el combate se fe intensificando con cada movimiento, las técnicas eran distintas en algunas ocasiones pero alarmantemente parecidas en otras.

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru tenían leves cortadas en los brazos, estas no sangraban gracias a los veloces movimientos que realizaban pero cuando ambos detuvieron un ataque quedando separados por el filo de las espadas las heridas empezaron a sangrar, tenuemente pero fluido. Una gota de sangre proveniente del cuerpo de Kenshin se deslizo por su brazo y termino su recorrido en una leve abertura en el cuerpo de Kaoru.

Tan pronto como la sangre entre en contacto con la suya un cocientazo la azoto dejando caer su espada al suelo y controlando los temblores que sufría su cuerpo.

Kaoru estas bien, que te sucede- pregunto asustado Kenshin agachándose junto a ella y sosteniendo su brazo para ver lo ocurrido.

No te me acerques- le respondió ella alejándose de el- Por favor.

Kenshin creo que lo podemos dejar en un empate- dijo Hiko cargando a Kaoru en sus manos- Yo me encargare de ella, tu recoge las espadas.

¿Quien eres tu?- le pregunto Kaoru algo mas recuperada.

Eso no importa- le respondió el- La sangre de Kenshin es O negativa por eso te afecto a las células de tu cuerpo reconocer una gota de sangre pura, no afectada por los experimentos.

¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- pregunto Kaoru bajando de los brazos de Hiko desconfiada.

No debes alterarte, se que no me recuerdas pero esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu sensei- le dijo Hiko. Antes que Kaoru pudiera contestarle entro Kenshin entregándole su espada a la espera de una explicación, cosa que no iba a recibir.

Ya me encuentro mucho mejor gracias voy a descansar a mi habitación- le dijo Kaoru retirándose.

Saitoh me acaba de informar que hoy empiezan las pruebas- dijo Kenshin recibiendo por respuesta el cierre de la puerta.

¿Hiko me puedes explicar que es lo que sucede aquí, por que ella tiene mi mismo estilo de combate?- le pregunto Kenshin limpiando y colgando la espada.

Me temo no poder responder tus preguntas, todo a su tiempo y ahora yo me retiro, nos veremos pronto estupido pupilo- le respondió Hiko y se marcho.

Kaoru no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía por que no recordaba a ese hombre si decía ser su maestro, lo único que quería era descansar antes que empezara esa nueva pesadilla.

Mientras lejos de ahí Aoshi y Misao entraban al lujoso auto de este, no habían vuelto a hablar desde que salieron de la piscina ya que Misao se encontraba distraída en otro lugar y Aoshi solo deseaba observar su melancólico rostro.

No me gusta que me observen tan fijamente- dijo Misao sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla.

Entiendo- le respondió el- Ya no te quedan heridas del entrenamiento y el ataque, sanas muy rápido.

Tengo un sistema inmunológico saludable- le respondió distraídamente Misao, no prestando atención a sus palabras.

Te encuentras bien, te ves distraída.

No es nada- le respondió ella- Tienes una casa muy hermosa.

Puedes visitarme cuando tu lo desees- le dijo Aoshi sorprendiéndose el ante sus palabras y sorprendiéndola a ella.

Gracias- le contesto Misao en un tono melancólico, atesorando ese recuerdo en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

Después de unas minutos de camino dos autos negros se estacionaron en la Oniwabanchu corp. De uno de ellos salio Kaoru y Kenshin seguidos por Misao y Aoshi. Entraron juntos al ascensor a la espera de las órdenes de Saitoh para el traslado; Kaoru y Misao intercambiaron unas leves miradas y no se dijeron ni una palabra.

En la ostentosa oficina de Shishio Yumi organizaba los documentos de su nuevo experimento, estaba tratando de crear una formula para arreglar el desperfecto de sus ojos pero nada funcionaba. Había dejado unos papeles en la oficina de Shishio y necesitaba recuperarlos, cuando entro la oficina estaba desértica y sus archivos estaban sobre el escritorio al levantarlos descuidadamente dejo caer un sobre son fotos e información. No había visto ese rostro hacia muchos años pero cuando observo sus ojos una oleada de emociones la golpeo dejándola sin aliento y petrificando su sangre a medida que leía los múltiples experimentos que Shishio había realizado con esas dos chicas con su hija.

Saitoh se la había quitado cuando nació para protegerla de Shishio y de ella misma, a estas alturas no sabia quien era el padre pero en su corazón sabia que era Saitoh, su rostro era hermoso se le asemejaba gradualmente al de ella y tenia algunas fracciones de Shishio cosa que el no había notado lógicamente, pero sus ojos tan azul como el cielo oscuro eran los mismos que portaba su padre. Ahora entendía el por que la extracción de su sangre cuando el no estaba trabajando en ningún experimento nuevo, el laboratorio lo estaba utilizando ella y el solo la monitoreaba. Poco a poco fue descubriendo todo lo que el hombre que amaba le había hecho a su hija y aunque no sentía el más mínimo afecto no cariño por ella tenia una deuda pendiente con Saitoh y este era el momento indicado para pagársela. Salio de la oficina y se encamino a toda velocidad al cuartel general de la policía.

Saitoh ya había mandado a buscar a Kaoru y a Misao hacia ya una hora, en esos momento las dos agentes deberían estar entrando a los contenedores monitoreadas por Megumi y Gensay. Los dos doctores trabajaban incansablemente en busca de la reversión de los experimentos pero con cada prueba parecía que el problema se incrementaba y las memorias de las chica volvieran cosa que le convenía por un lado y lo asustaba por el otro.

Yumi entro a la comisaría en el cuerpo de otra mujer protegiendo sus ojos con unas oscuras gafas, recorrió los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del comandante donde una secretaria la miraba con recelo.

En que la puedo ayudar señorita- le pregunto la secretaria sacando a Yumi de sus pensamientos.

En nada¿se encuentra Saitoh dentro?- pregunto ignorando la cara de la mujer ante la familiaridad del nombre pronunciado por ella.

Si, pero el no esta dispuesto a recibir visitas esta muy ocupado- le dijo la secretaria contenta al frustrar los planes de la desconocida mujer.

Bien gracias- dijo Yumi y entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta con seguro antes que la secretaria le impidiera el paso- Buenos días Saitoh- le dijo ella al hombre que estaba despaldas.

Quien es usted- le pregunto el con su afilada mirada.

Yumi se quito las gafas y observo como Saitoh abría sus ojos desconcertado para después tensar sus músculos y sostener la espada escondida que tenia bajo su escritorio.

No vengo a causar problemas querido- le dijo ella volviendo a su forma original- Vengo a pagar una deuda pendiente, como veras tu hija no es la única con regalos escondidos.

Como te atreves a decir eso- le dijo Saitoh furioso.

Déjame hablar o no valdrá nada el haber venido- le dijo ella sentándose frente a su escritorio y cruzando sus piernas ocasionado que su vestido se deslizara- Me acabo de enterar de lo ocurrido con Kaoru y su amiga, bonito nombre por cierto pero debes sacarla del laboratorio Shishio a fabricado un liquido capaz de incrementar las células implantadas en los cuerpo o destruirlas completamente, no se si Kaoru será capaz de aguanta tanto poder pero estoy segura que su amiguita no lo hará.

Saitoh salio de la oficina lo mas rápido posible tratando de comunicarse al laboratorio pero los teléfonos estaban desconectados.

En el laboratorio todo el equipo estaba preparado para empezar los estudios. Kaoru y Misao ya estaban en los contenedores, sus cuerpos estaban desnudos cubiertos por una sustancia viscosa color azul, solo una mascara de oxigeno las mantenía atadas al exterior, no podían escuchar nada y debido a la viscosidad la visión se les hacia imposible.

Doctor podemos empezar- dijo la calmada voz de una mujer alta de cabellos y ojos negros vestida con un bata blanca.

Muy bien Megumi, empecemos- dijo el anciano doctor monitoreando las elevadas ondas cerebrales de Kaoru y Misao.

Mientras que en la Oniwabanchu corp. Onimurachi terminaba de analizar las muestras de sangre obtenidas de Misao y Kaoru el día de la prueba. Los resultados no los comprendía y estaba a punto de desprogramarse tratando de entenderlo. Kenshin y Aoshi esperaban los resultados de la computadora y ya estaban impacientes.

Onimurachi, me puedes decir por que demoras tanto- le dijo Kenshin ya molesto ante la espera.

Señores sucede algo sumamente extraño con las muestras de sangre, según los resultados esas dos agentes no son ninguna especie conocida en mi base de dato- dijo la computadora.

¿Y entonces que son?- pregunto Aoshi, con una leve sospecha.

Son la recopilación de miles de especies, en una de ellas este fenómeno es mas ligero pero en Kaoru es algo fuera de lo normal- dijo la computadora dejando ver el arreglo genético de estas dos y señalando las diferencias entre el ADN de Kaoru y Misao- Todavía tienen células humanas pero estas están unidas a las de las otras especies.

Aoshi, sabes lo que eso puede significar- le dijo Kenshin entrando a su computadora portátil y accesando un archivo protegido por una serie de Password donde decía en la parte superior Proyecto Delta 1200.

Tu crees que ese desgraciado es el responsable de todo eso- dijo Aoshi llamando a Saitoh.

No lo se, pero…- decía mientras navegaba por el archivo deteniéndose en algo que nunca había visto antes- Aoshi, nosotros somos los culpables también.

Aoshi no entendió lo que había dicho Kenshin hasta que no se acerco a la computadora y no vio las graficas que en ellas aparecían. Al final de la página salían unas notas personales de ellos dos explicando el error en los anteriores experimentos y avalando la posibilidad de usar seres humanos para arreglar el problema de infección celular, basándose en los tipos de sangre de las personas, especialmente la O-.

¿Onimurachi que tipo de sangre son las agentes?- le pregunto Aoshi con la leve esperanza que ese maldito bastardo de Shishio no hubiera probado su teoría con esas dos chicas.

La agente Kaoru presenta un tipo de sangre O- sin embrago su compañera Misao es de tipo AB+ pero en su sangre ahí un fuerte rastro de la O- -dijo la computadora.

¿Como podría ser esto posible?- le preguntó Kenshin.

Las probabilidades de que ella haya recibido una transfusión de sangre no se descarta y ese hecho lo puede demostrar la compatibilidad del arreglo sanguíneo que existe en algunas zonas de Misao- dijo Onimurachi analizando a toda velocidad sus datos.

Tenemos que hablar con Saitoh- dijo Kenshin dirigiéndose a su amigo.

Ya lo hice y nos mando a esta dirección-le dijo Aoshi saliendo de la oficina seguido de Kenshin.

Saitoh conducía a toda velocidad en las atestadas carreteras de la ciudad, hacia unos minutos había recibido la llamada de Aoshi Shinomori, este le informado de su nuevo descubrimiento relacionado con un antiguo proyecto de la compañía clausurado por el, en otras circunstancias no hubiera aceptado esas información pero dado el nuevo problema que iba a enfrentar la ayuda de esos dos hombres podía significar la vida o la muerte de su hija y su amiga.

Cuando su auto se detuvo bajo a toda velocidad entrando al edificio medico del Departamento de Metamorfosis Especializado, cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta dos hombres se le unieron reflejando en su rostros un gran desconcierto.

Síganme- les dijo Saitoh accesando su identificación, pero no imaginando lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Dentro de las puertas del laboratorio una sustancia casi transparente atravesaba las barreras de protección que resguardaban de cualquier posible invasor el último descubrimiento de la época. Tan pronto como la sustancia percibió sus dos objetivos se dividió en dos se introdujo en dos fortificados contenedores de cristal y metal por una deminiuta abertura, penetro el cuerpo de sus victimas como un afilado bisturí diseñado para el dolor.

Cuando Kaoru y Misao sintieron una hirviente sustancia penetrando sus cuerpos no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlas. Sus ondas cerebrales se descontrolaron, su ritmo cardiaco se disparo como un caballo desbocado dispuesto a terminar su larga carrera en las profundidades de un oscuro acantilado.

Las descargas eléctricas que recibían alteraban el mecanismo de sus cuerpos pero después de administrarles una fuerte dosis de medicamentos y otras sustancias siempre regresaban a la normalidad, el proceso era peligroso pero necesario para tratar de ayudarlas. Megumi y el Doctor Gensay estaban tratando de controlar los fuertes cambios que se estaban presentados en los cuerpos de las dos chicas, pero no lograban ningún cambio. La medicina que utilizaban comúnmente no estaba funcionada y ya habían agotado todos sus recursos.

Megumi avisa de esto a Saitoh y a Okina, algo esta mal- dijo el anciano.

Ya están aquí doctor- le respondió Megumi viendo como sus dos superiores seguido de dos hombres entraban al laboratorio y se quedaban petrificados ante lo que presenciaban.

Misao se metamorfoseaba tan rápidamente en un sin fin de criaturas que su cuerpo se estaba desgarrando lentamente, dejando salir leves hilos de sangre que flotaban dentro de la sustancia azul. Aoshi miro horrorizado como la mujer que tenia frente a el se iba destruyendo lentamente sin poder detenerla.

¿Que les esta pasando?- pregunto Okina acercándose a los monitores y tratando de apagar los contenedores cosa que no podía hacerse ya que estos se sellaban automáticamente cuando los estudios se descontrolaban protegiendo a los doctores y a los paciente.

Están bajo el efecto de una sustancia química creada por Shishio- dijo Saitoh, revisando las ondas cerebrales de las dos mujeres- Mezclo una sustancia química con la sangre de Yumi, ella es otra victima de sus experimentos pero de otra manera la sangre que porta Yumi en su cuerpo provoca unas descargas eléctricas que aceleran el crecimiento de las moléculas en el cuerpo de cualquier individuo, si esa sangre es mezclada con cierto químico su efecto puede ser mortal.

Y que podemos hacer- dijo Megumi tratando de suminístrale un potente calmante capaz de matar a cualquiera.

Nada- dijo Saitoh viendo de pronto a Kaoru.

Aoshi y Kenshin se habían acercado lentamente a los contenedores fascinados ante ese magnifico descubrimiento pero aterrorizados al darse cuenta lo que eso significaba.

Kaoru perdía la conciencia por leves segundos pero después de unos momentos le regresaba sintiendo como su cuerpo se transformaba a grandes velocidades, su cerebro estaba a punto de estallar y casi podía ver el crecimiento celular que se estaba realizando dentro de el. Sin saber como, pudo entender lo que estaba sucediendo, la mezcla de sustancias que estaba entrado a su cuerpo podía matarla pero ella extrañamente poseía parte del arreglo genético de la sangre que la estaba afectándola por ende no corría peligro de muerte lo que la estaba asustando era el desarrollo cerebral que esas sustancia le estaba causando. Como un fuerte golpe recordó todo su pasado, el como había conocido a Misao hacia muchísimos años y el como se había fugado de su casa junto a su amiga, abandonando a su padre el jefe de la policía, Saitoh, para averiguar su verdadero origen siendo secuestradas y expuestas a un sin fin de experimento.

Utilizando sus nuevas habilidades mentales pudo percibir la presencia del hombre que era su padre junto a los doctores, Okina, Kenshin y Aoshi. Trato de buscar a Misao con la vista pero la rapidez de la metamorfosis mantenía turbia el líquido azul evitando que pudiera ver algo.

Kaoru ayúdame, tengo miedo- escucho la voz de su amiga en su cabeza volteando su rostro hacia el contenedor adjunto al de ella notando la borrosa figura rojiza del cuerpo en miles de formas diferentes de Misao. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo controlo la metamorfosis de su cuerpo quedándose en su forma origina.

Señor esta ocurriendo algo en el cerebro de Kaoru sus ondas cerebrales han incrementado en un 85 y siguen subiendo- dijo Megumi viendo como regresaba a su estado original y abría sus ojos rompiéndose momentos después la indestructible lamina de cristal derramando por el suelo la azulada sustancia y cayendo ella al piso siendo cubierta solamente por su cabello mojado.

Kenshin al ver caer a Kaoru reacciono del estado hipnótico en que se encontraba cuando fue a tocar su cuerpo la mano de Saitoh se interpuso en su camino y lo detuvo.

No la toques- le dijo Saitoh no quitándole lo ojos de encima a su hija- Podría ser peligroso.

Kaoru abrió los dirigiendo su mirada al contenedor que encerraba a su amiga y tan pronto como este se rompió y Misao cayó al suelo el cuerpo de Kaoru empezó a Metamorfosearse nuevamente con suma rapidez bañando por la sangre de su amiga. Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo Kaoru en un gran esfuerzo por proteger a Misao y controlaba su cuerpo regresándolo a su estado original y abrazando el descontrolado cuerpo de Misao. Todos miraban horrorizados como Kaoru transformando su boca y mordía el cuello de Misao donde se veía había entrado la sustancia a su cuerpo y succionaba el químico, regresándola a la normalidad y haciendo que esta despertara.

Cuando Misao abrió los ojos no podía controlarse y lo único que sentía era una fuerte presión en su cuello, dirigió su vista a esa área viendo como la boca de Kaoru se separaba de ella, saliéndole de esta gruesos hilos de sangre. Trato de separar su cuerpo desnudo del cuerpo de Kaoru pero esta le indico que no con la cabeza y se mordió su muñeca ocasionando que una cascada de sangre brotara de su mano.

No Kaoru detente- dijo inesperadamente la voz del doctor Gensay dándose cuanta de sus propósitos.

No temas toda va a estar bien- le dijo Kaoru a Misao colocando su muñeca en el cuello de su amiga y dirigiendo con su mente el curso de su sangre hacia esta logrando así que sus heridas fueran sanadas- No voy a dejar que te lastimen nuevamente por mi culpa- dijo en voz alta desplomándose en el suelo siendo la imagen borrosa de Kenshin acercándose a su cuero lo ultimo en ver antes de sucumbir en la absoluta oscuridad.

Continuara…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos les agradezco por seguir la historia les aviso que se esta acercando el final pero todavía le quedan unos cuantos capítulos...

A todas las personas que dejan review por favor déjenme su dirección de e-mail para poder contestarle los review y cualquier otra duda que tenga… Igual les puedo mandar una que otra foto del anime si desean tengo unas cuantas muy buenas…

Bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo y ya saben dejen su dirección de Internet para responderles los review…

**DaniHimura, mer1, naokoL-K, ****Ghia-Hikari****gabyhyatt****, y también a todos los demás que no dejan review… **


	10. IX La desnudes de la verdad

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

METAMORFOSIS

By: Lázara

Capítulos IX: La desnudes de la verdad

En el laboratorio del Departamento de Metamorfosis Especializados, todos los presentes observaban como Kaoru le extraía gran parte del químico producido por Shishio a Misao, dándole posteriormente gran parte de su sangre. Kenshin no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos; le buscaba una explicación científica a lo que estaba haciendo Kaoru pero por mas que lo intentaba no llegaba a nada. Súbitamente recordó las palabras de Onimurashi y todo tubo sentido; si Kaoru le extraía gran parte del químico a Misao y después recibía una transfusión que combatiera el químico restante podría salvarle la vida pero a la misma vez ella estaría cargando el doble de la sustancia y podría morir.

Avanzo hacia Kaoru no dejando que Saitoh se lo impidiera colocándola en una camilla al igual que a Misao.

Saitoh necesito un bisturí y un tubo lo mas fino que puedas- le dijo Kenshin desinfectando sus manos y colocándose guantes tapando el cuerpo desnudo de las dos chicas y dejándoles expuesto el cuello a una potente luz blanca.

¿Es usted doctor?- le pregunto Megumi- No se atreva a hacerse el héroe, el campo de la tecnología es muy diferente a este.

Se muy bien lo que estos haciendo, yo cree lo que son ellas- le respondió el en un murmullo inaudible con una dorada mirada en sus ojos- Aoshi tenemos que llamar a Sanosuke, él es el único que nos puede ayudar.

Himura si crees que puedes salvarlas hazlo pero si por tu culpa mueren lo vas a lamentar- le dijo Saitoh dando la autorización para la cirugía y la presencia de Sanosuke en el laboratorio.

Dr. Gensay necesito su ayuda y la de su asistente, mi campo no es la cirugía pero tenemos que movernos rápido- le dijo Kenshin.

Que necesita- le respondió este colocándose al igual que Megumi un par de guantes.

Colocaron las camillas donde descansaban inconcientes Misao y Kaoru una frente a otra, Megumi con la ayuda de Kenshin les inyecto un anestésico para poder proceder a operarlas sin causarles dolor. El crecimiento celular de Kaoru había alcanzado un cien por ciento de desarrollo y no le permitía a nadie que se acercasen. Kenshin conciente del daño que ellas les podían hacer a través de sus nuevas habilidades se corto y baño la punta de la aguja con sangre permitiendo que esta penetrase en el cuerpo de Kaoru y destruyendo sus defensas.

El crecimiento celular en el cerebro de Kaoru lo provoco el químico- decía Aoshi mientras le introducía a Misao unas diminutas arañas diseñadas para la restauración del interior del cuerpo pero siguiendo las instrucciones de un especialista desde afuera-. Pero es una enfermedad muy antigua, el despertar de las áreas dormidas del cerebro permitiendo así ciertas habilidades era y es provocada por los tumores en el cerebro. Esa enfermedad se puede desarrollar de dos maneras, la primera es anulando toda actividad cerebrar dejando a sus victimas como un vegetal hasta matarlos pero por el contrario la segunda, activa paulatinamente áreas dormidas del cerebro llevándolo igualmente hacia la muerte, la personas esta conciente de su estado hasta el fina, pero nunca se le ha encontrado cura y hacia mucho tiempo no se reportaba un caso.

¿Y que podemos hacer, para ayudar a Kaoru?- pregunto Megumi colocándose unas gafas al igual que Aoshi guiando con una palanca el movimiento de las arañas las cuales neutralizaban el químico con sangre pura O negativa.

Tenemos que extraer lo mas posible el químico y al mismo tiempo hacerle una transfusión de sangre O negativa la cual demorara en llegar al laboratorio veinte minutos- dijo un hombre de cabellos y ojos marrones, tez blanca y alta estatura mientras se colocaba unos guantes, revisando la herida de Kaoru y dirigiéndose a Kenshin- Acabo de leer el expediente que me mandastes y los que me mando Saitoh mientras venia para acá, Misao se va a recuperar el problema es que no se si pase lo mismo con Kaoru. La sustancia que ingirió esta invadiendo su organismo debemos realizarle lo antes posible una diálisis y al mismo tiempo una transfusión.

Entonces hagámoslo- dijo Kenshin- ¿Gensay tienen el equipo para las diálisis?

Si- le respondió este, ordenándole a una ayudante que lo trajera, su frente estaba empapada de sudor solo pensaba en salvarle la vida a esas dos niñas que había visto crecer y quería como sus hijas.

Tenemos un problema- dijo de repente la voz de Megumi quitándose las gafas y colocándole un suero a Misao- No tenemos mas pintas tipo O negativo y la sangre de Kaoru se esta empezando a coagular- se acerco a la chica de ojos azules y le descubrió la barriga, su cuerpo estaba frío y su presión estaba empezando a descender a una velocidad alarmante, su respiración era lenta a pesar de tener un tubo de oxigeno que la ayudaba- No te rindas Kaoru, no te rindas ahora- pensó Megumi mientras la inyectaba en la barriga.

Que le inyecto, no le pueden introducir nada mas a su cuerpo- le dijo Sanosuke parándose al lado de Megumi.

Esto se llama Lovenox's- le dijo ella señalando el recipiente de basura donde se encontraba la jeringuilla- Es un anticoagulante, si su sangre se sigue espesando no le llevara oxigeno al cerebro y quedaría en estado vegetal además de imposibilitar la diálisis- le respondió ella introduciendo dos enormes agujas en el hombro derecho de Kaoru y otra cerca de su entrepierna.

Bella e inteligente buena mezcla- le respondió él en voz baja haciendo que Megumi se sonrojase levemente- Por mas que se apresuren en el banco de sangre no llegaran a tiempo y necesitamos esa pinta, ya.

Yo le puedo dar una pinta- dijo Kenshin entregándole el control de las arañas robóticas a Aoshi.

Y yo otra- dijo Saitoh.

Bien yo me encargare de la extracción- les dijo Gensay indicándoles donde sentarse e iniciando el proceso.

Mientras la sangre de Saitoh y Kenshin salía de sus cuerpos Aoshi, Megumi y Sanosuke hacían todo lo posible por ayudar a Kaoru. Habían pasado más de seis horas desde que todo empezó. Misao se encontraba delicada pero fuera de peligro según Sanosuke quien era especialista en el campo de la genética. Trabajaba ocasionalmente con Aoshi y Kenshin en la empresa supervisando todos los experimentos pero su función principal era desarrollar nuevas técnicas de medicina, mediante la manipulación de células madre y reconstrucción de órganos. Kaoru era quien le preocupaba la diálisis había terminado hacia poco y el crecimiento celular de su cerebro estaba regresando a un estado mas natural aunque el daño causado por le químico era demasiado y siempre estaría mas desarrollado que la mayoría. Lo único que les restaba era esperar a que las dos agentes despertaran y se recuperaran.

Lejos del laboratorio Shishio disfrutaba como dos mujeres dentro de un contenedor cambiaban de forma a gran velocidad. Con una sonrisa en el rostro bebió una copa de sake disfrutando el espectáculo y observando como una de ellas lograba controlar su cuerpo y salía del contenedor destruyendo el otro y mordiendo a la persona dentro. Se acerco mas a la pantalla estudiando con detenimiento todos los detalles que esta reflejaba, pero en el momento en que la chica separo su boca del cuello de la otra mujer y se desplomo en el suelo miro directo a la cámara y la señal desapareció.

Muy bien, muy bien- dijo Shishio alejándose de la pantalla y acercándose a su escritorio percibiendo como dos gotas rojizas se deslizaban de su nariz estallándose en una abultada carpeta donde se leía experimento metamórfico Kaoru. Toco su nariz con una brillante mirada de oscuridad mientras reía y salía de su oficina en dirección a su laboratorio.

Cuando llego a este tecleo la clave de acceso y reviso los signos vitales de un hombre joven sobre una camilla. Este al sentir la presencia de alguien cerca de el abrió sus ojos desapreciando, pero su cuerpo dibujando su silueta bajo las sabanas blancas.

Me alegra que te estés recuperando tan rápido, Soujiro- dijo Shishio tocando su invisible cabeza, logrando ante este contacto que el chico reapareciera regalándole una de sus tantas sonrisas.

Mi señor Shishio lo hemos logrado- le dijo el chico- Ahora podré recuperar lo que siempre fue suyo y así ser los mas ricos y poderosos de este siglo.

Shishio simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro imaginando lo mucho que iba a disfrutar la destrucción de la Oniwuabanchu corp. Para darle paso a su nueva versión de la compañía.

Kenshin y Aoshi miraban como Kaoru y Misao eran transportadas del laboratorio genético a dos cuartos diferentes. Kaoru estaba muy delicada y lo único que la podía salvar en esos momentos era ella misma.

Himura, Shinomori- dijo la voz cansada del anciano doctor Gensay- Les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por estas chicas, se que pueden encontrar la forma de revertir el proceso por lo menos en su mayoría después de todo ustedes lo diseñaron.

¿Como obtuvo esa información?- le dijo Aoshi algo azorado sabiendo que muy pocas personas sabían eso.

En este mundo todo se sabe y yo conozco estas niñas desde que nacieron, por ende se todo lo que las puede afectar o beneficiar, ahora con su permiso debo revisarlas- le respondió el y se marcho tras las camillas- Por cierto Saitoh y Okina los esperan en la ofician, tercer nivel segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Kenshin y Aoshi no dijeron una sola palabra y se dirigieron a la oficina donde los esperaban Okina, Saitoh, Megumi y Sanosuke.

Bien es mi obligación decirles que esta información y todo lo que a ella le corresponde es clasificada y no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes- les dijo Okina tan pronto como los dos científicos entraron y se sentaron

No entiendo algo- dijo de repente Kenshin- ¿Como es que Saitoh supo exactamente lo que les sucedía?

Por que la madre de Kaoru que es la amante de Shishio me lo informo- le respondió el prendiendo un cigarrillo y dándole una larga calada.

¿Que?- dijo Sanosuke- Pero que clase de madre es ella.

Ninguna- le respondió el volteándose y sentándose mirando al techo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos- Como alguno de ustedes saben Shishio y yo somos hermanos gemelos- empezó a decir Saitoh- Cuando empezó a trabajar en la Oniwuabanshu Corp. Y a realizar sus experimentos todo cambio, su trabajo era excelente obtenía buenos resultados, con la ayuda de Kenshin y Aoshi controlaron el campo científico y económico. A medida que su retorcida alma iba llenándose de ambición los riesgos fueron aumentando pero siempre tomando sus precauciones sabiendo que yo no lo dejaría continuar si ponía en riesgo alguna vida humana. Pero cuando empezaron a trabajar en el proyecto 1200 yo me opuse a que utilizaran personas como conejillos de india y fue así como desapareció llevándose una gran cantidad de dinero y casi toda la información del proyecto. Para ese mismo tiempo Shishio tenia una amante era y es una mujer muy hermosa, en una de sus múltiples disputas ella lo había abandonado y la encontré en un bar bebiendo sola, cuando me le acerque me invito unas copas y terminamos en mi apartamento de ese encuentro quedo embarazada o eso creo, cuando nació la criatura le realice una prueba de paternidad para saber si Shishio o yo era el padre de esa niña. Las pruebas no afirmaron ni negaron nada ya que ambos tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre.

Eso quiere decir que una de ellas puede ser hija de ese desgraciado bastardo- dijo Sanosuke atónito ante lo que escuchaba.

Misao es mi hija y Kaoru es hija de Saitoh- dijo Okina, aclarando las cosas.

Por eso el carácter- dijo Kenshin por lo bajo siendo escuchado por Saitoh el cual sonrió levemente ante los buenos recuerdos de su pasado.

No sabia que hacer pero no podía dejar a la niña con Yumi ella no se iba a ser responsable por la criatura y no podía permitir que la abandonara o la criara junto a Shishio, se la quite y yo la crié asta que supo la verdad acerca de su madre y la posibilidad de no ser yo su padre y decidió investigar. Se lo impedí y escapo de casa junto a Misao su mejor amiga, fue así como Shishio las secuestro y realizo con ellas variados experimentos. Antes que las secuestran yo estaba trabajando en la búsqueda de un asesino en serie, este secuestraba a las personas y después aparecían desmembrados, desfigurados y mutados. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de él pero nunca imagine que la próxima victima fuera mi hija y todavía no entiendo como es que están vivas, después de todo lo que tuvieron que soportar- concluyo Saitoh apagando su cigarro en el cenicero.

Ellas no murieron gracias a la sangre de Kaoru, su sangre es O negativo- dijo Kenshin bajando su cabeza siendo sus ojos tapados por su largo cabello, se sentía miserable, nunca imagino fuera participe de tal atrocidad el era igual o mas culpable que Shishio ya que él había descubierto el problema en el proyecto- El arreglo genético de las especies requieren elementos compatibles para que pudiesen ser semejantes a su portador, el tipo de sangre O negativo es neutral y aunque solo puede recibir de él mismo puede dar a todos los demás. Eso significa que una persona con tipo de sangre O negativa tenía más probabilidades de ser aceptado a diferentes genéticas siempre y cuando fuera sometida a múltiples experimentos y a intensas descargas eléctricas destruyendo su ADN e implantándole el de una especie animal como es el caso.

Kaoru es O negativa y Misao AB- dijo Aoshi- ¿Misao recibió una transfusión de sangre de Kaoru o de O negativo?

Si- le respondió Okina-¿Por qué?

En Misao el arreglo de ADN es considerablemente mas bajo que el de Kaoru, y esto se debe a que ella no es compatible con las células impuestas en su cuerpo, pero gracias a la transfusión las células invasoras reconocen gran parte de su organismo siendo irónicamente lo que le salvo la vida pero también la transformo- dijo Aoshi bajando la voz según hablaba terminado en un susurro inaudible.

Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es monitorearlas en todo momento- dijo Sanosuke, relajando sus músculos al recostarse en el mismo sofá en que descansaba Megumi- Nosotros hemos hecho todo lo posible el resto depende de ellas. Me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente en los arreglos genéticos para ver si encuentro una solución a todo esto, pero…

Que sucede- le pregunto Saitoh.

Existe el riesgo de que puedan quedar en estado vegetal si se revierte el proceso- le respondió Sanosuke.

¿Por qué pasaría eso?- dijo de repente Okina quien se había mantenido en silencio.

Si sus cuerpos son sometidas al mismo proceso es muy probable que no se recuperen, no sabemos con exactitud como Shishio lo logro, además falta un elemento que se nos esta escapando- dijo Megumi antes que Sanosuke pudiera hablar- Kaoru en cierta ocasión me contó parte de sus sueños, en ellos ella estaba en una celda casi muerta junto a Misao; sus cuerpos estaban muy lastimados y ella estaba parada observando su cuerpo y el de su amiga cuando unos hombres entraron y las trataron de violar. Fue en ese momento según ella que sintió todo lo que le habían hecho y se pudo transformar, todo para proteger a Misao. Inconcientemente se sentía responsable de lo que les había sucedido, cabe la posibilidad de que su cerebro no lo recordara pero su corazón si.

Si lo que dice la doctora es verdad el experimento necesitaría un elemento no fabricado por la mano humana y ese seria el alma del individuo, el deseo y la fuerza de ser lo que será y no dudarlo ni un segundo- termino Sanosuke mirando con una picara sonrisa a Megumi mientras se acercaba mas a su lado.

Pueden pasar la noche aquí si lo desean- dijo Saitoh levantándose- Gracias a todos por lo que han hecho, ahora con su permiso yo me retiro.

Poco a poco todas las personas que ocupaban la modesta oficina se fueron retirando, Saitoh antes de retirarse a descansar pasó por el cuarto donde se encontraba Kaoru, la joven agente parecía flotando sobre la dura cama, su respiración era tan leve que daba la impresión de no estar respirando. Se acerco tímidamente a la cama mirándola por primera vez como padre dejando salir todas las emociones que había suprimido para darse fortaleza el día que las encontró, maltratadas y moribundas en medio de una gran tormenta. Lloro como muy pocas veces había llorado en su vida, lloro por el destino que le había tocado vivir a su hija y lloro por el no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Estuvo así durante largo rato hasta que sus ojos se secaron y no le quedo ni una sola lagrima en el cuerpo. Cuando alzo la vista uno de los mechones sin vida que adornaban su cabeza se había movido posándose sobre su rostro como una sueva pluma; alargo su mano para mover el delicado cabello pero cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con su rostro se sobresalto al percibir lo frío que estaba. Se acomodo en un doro asiento cerca de ella, observando como descansaba y cuidando sus sueños igual a cuando era pequeña, lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando sosteniendo su mano par transmitirle un poco de calor.

Sanoske se había quedado intrigado con Megumi, la observada desde el primer momento que la vio pero no había tenido el tiempo de estudiarla con determinación. A primera vista podía ser catalogada como una mujer controladora e indiferente, cuya única pasión era su trabajo cosa que era verdadera. Megumi había entrado a trabajar en el departamento de Metamorfosis el mismo día que encontraron a Kaoru y Misao, con muchos esfuerzos y sacrificios logo terminar su carrera y ahora le agradecía a Dios las oportunidades que le brindaba. Sanosuke caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Megumi se detuvo formando una pared con su cuerpo la cual fue derribada por Sanoske. Megumi ante el inminente golpe perdió el equilibrio y tropezó cayendo hacia delante, Sanosuke con un rápido movimiento la sostuvo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para no caer también por el contrapeso.

Cuando Megumi abrió los ojos noto como una fuerte y musculosa mano la sujetaba la cintura, elevándola levemente del suelo y evitando que cayese.

¿Estas bien?- dijo una seductora voz en el oído de la doctora.

Que- le respondió ella, volteando su cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros de la boca de Sanosuke- Yo… ha… yo lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo algo turbada mientras se separaba de su captor.

Eso imagine- le respondió el con una leve sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar- Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

Megumi no le respondió y se limito solamente a mirar la habitación que tenia frente a ella (no piensen mal).

Esta es tu habitación, espero que descanses- dijo ella y se retiro dejando al especialista genético desconcertado.

¿Dije algo que te ofendió?- pregunto el, deteniendo su avance.

No me malinterpretes, pero no me gustan los juegos- dijo ella alejándose de el- Dentro de la habitación ahí un monitor con el puedes comunicarte a la cocina si tienes hambre.

Creo que estoy enamorado- se dijo y entro, observando lo frío y monótono de la habitación... siguiendo las instrucciones de su hambriento estomago y pidiendo algo de comer a la cocina.

Mientras, Aoshi daban vueltas en su habitación sin poder dormir, solamente pensaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo sin poder creerlo. Se había jurado matar el mismo al maldito de Shishio por haber lastimado a Misao y también a Kaoru, a esta ultima no la conocía muy bien pero según parecía Kenshin no tenia esa misma opinión, no lo había visto tan preocupado nunca en su vida y estaba seguro sentía lo mismo que el. Cuando salio de la oficina paso por la habitación en que estaba Misao pero cuando fue a entrar Okina estaba a su lado simplemente observándola, dejando que sus lágrimas bañaran su rostro y cayeran sobre la mejilla de Misao después de este besar su frente. No se atrevió a interrumpirlo y decido regresar mas tarde.

Solo deseo estar a su lado nuevamente, y que me haga sonreír otra vez- le dijo a la soledad siendo la primera vez en muchos años que decía una plegaria a Dios-. Es posible amar a alguien en un solo día- se dijo cuando llego a su habitación quedando profundamente dormido, mientras soñada con una linda joven de ojos verdes sentada en su hermoso jardín.

Kenshin no había intentado ir a ver a Kaoru ya que Saitoh no permitiría su presencia en la habitación, Sanosuke, Megumi y el Dr. Gensay ordenaron que no se les molestara ya que podían estar inconcientes pero podían escuchar. Siguió el mapa que le había dado Megumi para llegar a su habitación y se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a la suya, en una puerta fuertemente protegida con un moderno sistema de seguridad. Kenshin no pudo aguantar la curiosidad cuando vio el nombre de Kaoru en una tablilla metálica así que coloco su mano sobre la pantalla azul en forma de mano y espero. La maquina se activo de inmediato y le escaneo su mano pinchando uno de sus dedos y obteniendo de el una diminuta gota de sangre.

Identificación en proceso- dijo la robótica voz de la computadora- Individuo identificado, agente Metamórfico grado A, Kaoru, acceso aceptado.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Kenshin quien miraba su mano en busca de una explicación y el por que la computadora lo había identificado como Kaoru. Cuando entro todo estaba muy oscuro así que activo el sistema de luz, cegándolo momentáneamente al pasar de la oscuridad a la luz. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron miro deslumbrado todos los papeles que decoraban las frías paredes de la habitación.

Una gran pared estaba cubierta por múltiples dibujos de diversos tamaños, lentamente los fue observando deteniéndose en uno semi oculto al lado del espejo. No sabia como pero un rostro muy parecido al de el lo estaba mirando desde el papel, pero sus ojos eran totalmente diferentes, esos ojos eran melancólicos, solitarios y necesitados de compañía muy diferentes a los ojos que portaba él. Lentamente el cansancio del día lo fue invadiendo y se acostó en la cama para descansar un segundo antes de salir de ahí, pero tan pronto como cerro los ojos el sueño lo invadió rompiendo los candados que encerraban su otra personalidad.

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente no diferenciando nada debido a la oscuridad, no sentía su cuerpo y apenas se sentía ella misma, estaba en un logar oscuro y solitario donde solo llegaba la débil voz de un hombre pidiéndole perdón. No entendía lo que sucedía pero sentía mucho miedo, la muralla impenetrable que había construido se estaba destruyendo pero una nueva fuerza la invadía construyendo otra muy diferente y mucho más poderosa.

Te he estado esperando- dijo la voz de alguien alrededor de ella.

¿Quien eres, donde estoy, que es este lugar?- pregunto, mirando a todas direcciones y no viendo nada, solo escuchando un leve zumbido en sus oídos.

Mi nombre es Battousai y estas a salvo en este lugar, pero debes abandonarlo muy pronto, por que yo te necesito a mi lado para que me ayudes a despertar- dijo nuevamente la voz.

Ese nombre, Battousai, tú eres Kenshin- dijo ella a la oscuridad.

No, el y yo somos dos personas muy diferentes- le respondió- Somos los lados opuestos de una persona, dos lados que en cierto momento se entremezclaron dejando como resultado el frío y solitario hombre que tu conoces.

Por que me estas diciendo esto a mi y como es que estas aquí dentro de mi cabeza- pregunto nuevamente Kaoru.

Veo que tus nuevas habilidades no mermaron y no se si alegrarme o entristecerme, estoy aquí dentro de mi por que tu me llamaste, me has estado esperando y yo a ti. He venido a enseñarte el camino de regreso por que solo tú me puedes enseñar el camino de regreso a mí.

¿Pero como?

Tu lo sabrás dentro de ti, ¿ahora estas lista?- le pregunto Battousai.

Si- le respondió, viendo una luz rojiza surgir frente a ella adoptando la forma de un hombre.

El hombre era exactamente igual que Kenshin pero sus ojos era una mezcla de melancolía y maldad, el dorado y el violeta se mezclaban en sus ojos infinitamente. Lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos mientras sus bocas se acercaban.

Despierta por mi y yo siempre te protegeré mi Kaoru- dono – le dijo Battousai fundiendo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, iluminado todo el lugar y desapareciendo, cuando ella abrió sus ojos y vio a su lado al hombre que era su padre dormido profundamente sosteniéndole su mano, con suma ternura.

…Continuara…

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia a la misma vez disculparme por las posibles faltas de ortografía. Ese es mi talón de Aquiles (literalmente); ; espero que puedan perdonarme, pero es que no puedo hacer nada mas…

Bueno respecto a la historia… espero no tengan ninguna duda con este nuevo cap. Las verdades ya están saliendo a la luz y lo bueno esta por venir, estoy pensando hacer un…Lemon… pero no se porfis díganme que creen al respecto (no soy muy grafica en ese aspecto así que lo siente por aquellos que si les gusta, mas bien me concentro mas en ciertos detalles y no destruir la magia que pueda contener).Quien será el protagonista del Lemon (si lo ago) bueno eso es una sorpresa… deberán seguir leyendo jajaja que mala soy.

Bueno ahora los dejos, espero sus review. No sean malos y déjenme su opinión aunque sea un tomatazo (espero que no) o como yo digo una amenaza de muerte por no actualizar… bueno los dejos cuídense muchos un beso bye.

Ahora si a los review…

**Kala**( hola bueno tus deseos son ordenes, así q aquí esta la actualización, espero te guste nos vemos espero tu review) **gabyhyatt** (Hola bueno no había dicho lo de Saitoh antes, no te preocupes todavía queda un tiempo para acabar, nos vemos bye) **mer1** (hola jajajajaja bueno aquí esta espero tu review, cuídate mucho bye) **Arcasdrea** (Hola me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia aquí tienes otro cap. Nos vemos en MSN cuídate bye**Ghia-Hikari** (Hola la verdad es que me da un poco de pena Tomoe pero q se le va a ser, no te apresures q ahora viene lo bueno, cuídate mucho y nos vemos en MSN)

A todos los que leen esta historia **DEJEN REVIEW** no sea malos cuídense mucho y besote… espero sus comentarios bye


	11. X Un nuevo enemigo y un nuevo amor

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

**METAMORFOSIS**

By: Lázara

**Capítulos X:** Un nuevo enemigo y un nuevo amor

Megumi había regresado al laboratorio y estudiaba los documentos dejados por Sanosuke y Saitoh, incluidos también los de Himura y Shinomori. Era fascinante el poder ver paso por paso, o por lo menos algunos procedimientos, de como se realizaba tales experimentos aunque los modelos de pruebas eran ratas y no seres humanos, lamentablemente esos documentos los poseía Shishio y dudaba mucho que algún día los podría estudiar. Para cualquier científico ese descubrimiento era un suceso extraordinario pero como personan las consecuencias eran horribles.

Mientras leía los efectos secundarios en las ratas podía imaginar lo que sufrieron esas dos mujeres, las múltiples cicatrices que tenían en su espalada y abdomen debido a las incisiones quirúrgicas, los leves estados de comas que provocaban las diversas descargas eléctricas y las muchas lágrimas que habían derramado.

Dejo de leer los papeles no pudiendo controlar el barrido de emociones que la estaba inundando, la vida no era justa, siempre le había huido a ese sentimiento llamado amor y ahora cundo todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor ese estupido sentimiento la había atrapado desprevenida. Era extraño ver como esos dos hombres, Himura y Shinomori se desnudaban de toda frialdad cuando se trataba de Misao y Kaoru. Mientras las operaban sus rostros reflejaban angustia y preocupación expresaban todas las emociones de un ser humano, se atrevía a pensar que hasta amor pero no, eso era imposible, o se equivoca.

Miro todos los utensilios manchados de sangre y otras cosas con la esperanza de que le revelaran algún secreto. Pero por mas atención que les pusiera recibía siempre la misma respuesta, ellos solo ejecutaban las ordenes y no las cuestionaban.

- Por mas que lo desees no te van a decir nada- dijo la voz de Sanosuke desde la puerta.

- Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, me frustra el saber que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlas- le respondió ella sin voltearse.

- Te equivocas has hecho mucho mas por ellas de lo que crees- dijo el acercándosele- Has sido su amiga durante todo este tiempo y lo mas importante es que hoy has ayudado a salvarles la vida.

- Creo que tienes razón, Sagara.

- Por favor no me llames Sagara, es muy formal dime solo Sanosuke- le dijo extendiendo su mano a forma de saludo- Mucho gusto en conocerte…

- Megumi Takani- le respondió estrechando sus manos.

- Takani ese apellido se me hace conocido¿no nos conocemos de algún lugar?

- No lo creo- le respondió algo nerviosa retirando su mano en el momento en que Gensay aparecía en el laboratorio.

- Los necesito a los dos en el laboratorio Kaoru a despertado- dijo el anciano dando la vuelta y desapareciendo.

El localizador de Kenshin no dejaba de sonar, perecía que tuviese vida y solo se calmo cuando este apretó uno de sus tantos botones apareciendo la cara de Aoshi en el.

- Se puede saber donde demonios te has metido- le dijo Aoshi, con su frío tono de voz.

- Me quede dormido que sucede.

- Kaoru despertó, te veo en su habitación- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Se sentía un poco mareado y cuando se levanto de la cama tubo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer, no sabia que le sucedía pero lo que fuese ya se le estaba pasando guardo el dibujo que todavía sostenía en la mano y salio de la habitación dándole una ultima mirada para después desaparecer. Tubo la leve sensación mientras avanzaba que algo había sucedido pero por más que se esforzaba todo seguía en blanco.

Mientras Kaoru solo observaba a todos a su alrededor sin decir palabra, había despertado hacia unos quince minutos y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Saitoh dormido a su lado. Separo sus manos y le acaricio el lacio cabello negro muy parecido al de ella y muy diferente a la vez, desde esa perspectiva se veía tan diferente, tan tranquilo y pacifico que tardo un segundo en reconocerlo.

- Perdóname padre- dijo ella casi sin voz despertando con la caricia al temible oficial- Todo fue por mi culpa, perdóname.

- Kaoru- dijo Saitoh mirando como lagrimas salían de sus ojos- No mi niña perdóname tu a mi, debí decirte la verdad pero tenia mucho miedo, tenia miedo de que te alejaras de mi.

- Papa- dijo cerrando los ojos ante el abrazo que este le brindaba.

Todos llegaron lo antes posible a la habitación donde descansaba Kaoru. El doctor Gensay la había desconectado de todas las maquinas a petición de ella, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que todos estuvieran presentes para empezar a hablar pero cuando vio los fríos ojos de Kenshin atravesar el umbral de la puerta no pudo reprimir el intenso recuerdo del beso que la había ayudado a despertar o todo había sido un sueño.

- No es recomendable que estés desconectada- dijo Sanosuke, revisando los aparatos.

- Ya e estado demasiado tiempo conectada a ellos y no creo que te ayuden en nada- le respondió Kaoru con un deje de cansancio- Shishio tenia una cámara oculta en el laboratorio – todos la miraron sin comprender- No se como llego a colocarla en ese lugar pero no tengo la menor duda de la existencia de otras, la del laboratorio ya la destruí antes de caer inconciente pero las demás no se que decirles- hizo una leve pausa observando con detenimiento los rostros de todos- No necesito que me expliquen lo sucedido ya que lo comprendo a la perfección.

- Debemos realizarte unos estudios- dijo Kenshin- Quiero comprobar tu desarrollo mental y como a afectado tu cuerpo la sustancia.

- No es necesario que lo hagas- le dijo tratando de levantarse y tropezando siendo sostenida por Aoshi-. Gracias.

- Es vital que lo hagamos sobre todo para saber como ayudar a Misao- le dijo el devolviéndola a la cama.

- Yo me encargare de Misao- Kaoru lo miro con curiosidad, provocando un leve brillando de malicia en sus ojos para después darle una cómplice sonrisa- Shishio debe estar preparándose para su próximo ataque y estoy segura que este será el definitivo.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- le pregunto Okina.

- No lo se, pero ya que vio lo que podía hacer en el laboratorio no tardara en actuar- le respondió ella.

- Ya mande a registrar las instalaciones en busca de mas cámaras- les informo Saitoh- Pero es demasiado grande para cubrirlo todo.

- Kaoru – dijo Megumi- Si recuerdas tu pasado es muy probable que también recuerdes lo que te hizo Shishio- nadie se había atrevido a formular al pregunta ya que no sabían como podía reaccionar- Se que es doloroso de recordar, pero es necesario que sepamos para poder ayudarte.

Kaoru la miro directo a los ojos sin pestañal, gracias a sus nuevas habilidades podía saber en cierta manera lo que los otros estaban pensando y esa pregunta estaba latente en cada uno de ellos, solo se preguntaba quien se atrevería a formularla primero, y como siempre no se había equivocado, tenia una excelente amiga; lo era para darle buenas noticias como también darle malas y se había ganado a pulso su confianza, la de Misao y la de su padre; que extraño era decirle padre ahora.

- El procedimiento es lento pero altamente efectivo- dijo ella irónicamente-. Primero comienzan desinfectando tu cuerpo en un cuarto totalmente blanco y frío, después te sumergían en aguas calientes. Cuando tu cuerpo estaban desinfectado procedían ha hacerte cultivos de sangre y a extraer células madres en las áreas de la espalda, cerca de la columna vertebral y el ombligo.

- Pero con las células madres solo se podrían utilizar para hacer órganos clonados, que obtendría de ellos- dijo Aoshi.

- Ahí es donde se ve su ingenio- le respondió Kaoru sentándose- Nos estuvo haciendo diversas pruebas tanto físicos como mentales, todo un análisis antes de realizar las extracciones- podía verse con cada palabra que decía y a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido en ese lugar debía admitir el genio de ese demente-. Cuando obtuvo lo que deseaba de las células madres procedió a realizarnos extracciones de nuestros órganos vitales.

- Eso no es posible- dijo el Dr. Gensay- Yo mismo analice los exámenes médicos y a parte de las irregularidades de su anatomía no falta ningún órgano ni demuestra que pudo hacer removido, las cicatrices están pero es como si hubieran abierto y después vuelto a cerrar.

- Desconozco el procedimiento pero de alguna manera altero nuestras células madres y le implanto en su núcleo la raíz de otros ADN, cuanto ese proceso estuvo culminado extrajo nuestros órganos y coloco en su lugar las células. Mediante vario procedimientos, generalmente impulsos eléctricos, su desarrollo fue evolucionando a una velocidad inhumana y ocupando los espacios vacíos en nuestros cuerpos. Estuvimos entubadas y recibiendo descargas por en espacio de varios mese. Nos alimentaban por intravenosas y nos mantenían a temperaturas bajas evitando que se nos infectaran las incisiones- se levanto lentamente.

- El resto bueno fue lo mas fácil…supongo… por ultimo altero nuestro ADN con fuertes descargas eléctricas, no recuerdo como lo hizo ya que estábamos inconcientes, pero la imagen de Frankenstein con su creación viene a mi mente- dijo con ironía- El resto- suspiro- El resto fue toda nuestra colaboración. Tengo una teoría que recién estoy analizando y es que si yo no hubiese deseado vivir y ayudar a Misao tal vez la metamorfosis no se hubiese completado pero a la misma vez estoy segura que hubiera muerto. No estoy muy segura que fue lo que motivo a Misao a culminar el proceso pero ella tiene unas ganas de vivir muy grandes y eso es un buen incentivo.

- Con eso podremos empezar a trabajar para revertir el proceso- dijo Sanosuke tomando nota mental de todo lo dicho por Kaoru.

- Es que no entiendes- le dijo ella mirándolo- Si reviertes el proceso seguramente moriremos en el intento sin tener posibilidad alguna. Eso era sin contar con el nuevo regalo que nos ha dado Shishio, mi organismo a adatado el químico reconociendo este la sangre de Yumi que habita en mi- ante esto Saitoh la miro demostrando expresión alguna, el tono en que había mencionado su nombre era casi indiferente y se podía decir que hasta de asco, en cierto sentido- Por lo tanto eso hace imposible que el proceso sea reversible.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer?- pregunto Megumi.

- Nada- dijo empezando a caminar a la puerta- No podemos hacer nada solo seguir caminado y evitar que ese desgraciado vuelva a hacer de las suyas.

Lejos del MED otra persona si se podía llamar persona despertaba de su nacimiento.

Lentamente abrió los ojos desapareciendo el frío color azul que los habitaron durante su vida y dándole paso un rojo vetado de líneas grises, líneas muertas que reflejaban lo inhumano que había llegado a ser. Se sentó en la fría camilla dejando sus pies en el aire antes de tocar la superficie áspera del suelo. Estaba solo, miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar a su padre a su creador, pero este no se encontraba a su lado. Era lo que era por el, por darle lo que le había quitado y para pagarle de alguna manera el extraño amor fraternal que se profanaban. Pero sobre todo para recuperar lo que le habían robado.

- Espera- escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza, una voz calida y enérgica. Abrió los ojos ante esta interrupción y busco con rapidez su procedencia, lejos de donde el se encontraba dos personas con sus mismas habilidades pero en un grado inferior se comunicaban con el.

- Veo que pueden detectar mi presencia- dijo, respondiendo a su llamado.

- Por que haces eso- dijo la voz, la presencia de la otra persona no decía nada solo protegía a la que hablaba escuchando toda la conversación.

- ¿Eres Misao cierto?- pregunto el parándose y acercándose a un espejo.

- Si ese es mi nombre, pero ¿quien eres tu¿Por qué accedes a ayudar a Shishio por que accedes a dañar a otras personas?

- Que inocente eres- dijo no levantando la cabeza- No deberías estar del lado de esa mujer que dice ser tu amiga, por su culpa eres lo que eres y aun así no te importa, deberías entender lo que ya siento- golpeaba y gritaba tanto en voz alta como en su mente, ante esto Kaoru se aferraba al suelo con sus pies evitando caer y salir lastimada- No te importa no ser querido ser desplazado por alguien que no merece tal cariño y aún así… no le importo, por eso la odio tanto por eso la destruiré.

- De que hablas, Kaoru no es así como tú dices- le dijo Misao.

- Yo la acompañe por que esa fue mi deseo siempre me a protegido a costa de todo, nunca a permitido que me hagan daño y no me siento desplazada por nadie por que tu si, que hizo ella para que tu pienses eso.

- Ella me quito el lugar que tenia al lado de Shishio- dijo mirando su rostro igual y diferente frente al espejo- Shishio, cuando se entero que ella podía ser su hija enloqueció y decidió que ella era la única que podía culminar su trabajo, dijo que ella era la única que podía ser parte de su creación por que solo parte de el podría ser digno de tan alto regalo. Eso me correspondía a mí no a ella, ella me robo el amor de mi padre y por eso la destruiré y así le demostrare que yo soy mas fuerte que ella- dijo Soujiro dejando escapar un grito que impulso a Kaoru hacia una de las paredes del cuarto de Misao.

Kaoru iba seguida de todos al cuarto de Misao y le había tocado los ojos cerrando los suyos después de un segundo, todos la miraban sin entender lo que sucedía y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Kaoru salio impulsada hacia la pared y Misao abierto los ojos como despertada de pronto por un fuerte golpe.

- Kaoru- grito Kenshin ayudándola a parar- Que sucedió.

- Kaoru el lo sabia- dijo Misao en voz alta no viendo a las personas que la rodeaban, limpiando las lagrimas que empezaba correr por sus mejillas - El lo sabia y aun así no le importo que te quisieran violar, tratar de matarte y el logrando vv…- cayo de pronto viendo la negra mirada que le dedicaba su amiga y las personas que la rodeaban.

- ¿Que estas diciendo Misao?- le pregunto Saitoh con los ojos inyectados en furia no por lo que ella decía si no por lo que significaban sus palabras.

- Yo…yo- dijo ella no sabiendo que decir- Perdóname Kaoru yo no me di cuenta, perdóname amiga- le dijo mentalmente.

- Esta bien, no te atormentes de alguna manera se iban a enterar no crees- le respondió con una actitud tan tranquila e indiferente que por un segundo la desconoció-. Lo que dijo no es relevante en estos momentos, tenemos una nueva amenaza.

- Kaoru- le dijo Saitoh como advertencia, pero esta ignoro las palabras escondidas tras su tono de voz.

- Shishio creo un nuevo agente metamórfico se llama Soujiro Seta fue se ayudante en nuestras operaciones y como pueden ver su poder es mucho mas grande que el de nosotras- dijo Kaoru mirando a Misao.

- Pronto nos atacara y nosotros debemos estar listos antes que el, sabe nuestro escondite por lo tanto debemos asumir que este será el blanco, o por el contrario nosotros seremos los que ataquemos y no tenemos tiempo para preparar semejante estrategia lo mejor es que el de el primer golpe así nosotros estaremos listo para recibirle- dijo Misao con una voz fría, firme como la de su padre y completamente segura borrando de su rostro las expresiones de inocencia que la caracterizaban, cosa que atrajo la atención de Aoshi.

Misao se puso en pie frente a Kaoru dejando saber que necesitaba espacio.

- ¿Lista?-le pregunto a Misao a Kaoru con cierto temor en la voz.

- Si- le respondió ella.

- ¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunto Aoshi.

- Van a medir sus habilidades- le respondió Gensay- Observa con cuidado chico.

Las dos mujeres se miraron durante unos momentos y antes que pudieran mover un músculos sus cuerpos empezaban a cambiar, los cambios eran tan rápidos que apenas los podían apreciar con detenimiento. Kaoru se adelantaba a todos los movimientos de Misao pero ella realizaba las transformaciones con mas claridad sus transformaciones eran tan exactas que nada ni siquiera una prueba de sangre revelaría lo contrario. Todos miraban maravillados como un sin fin de criaturas ya extintas y aún con vida desfilaban ante sus ojos sin poder parpadear. Kenshin y Aoshi no movieron un músculo y si no llegase ser por la falta de oxigeno que le demandaban sus pulmones ni siquiera eso hubieran hecho.

Al poco rato tanto Kaoru como Misao se detuvieron sentándose en la cama y siendo revisadas por Megumi y Sanosuke.

- Todo parece estar en orden- dijo después de unos momentos Megumi.

- Es increíble lo rápido que han sanado sus heridas- dijo Sanosuke tocando los cuerpos de las dos mujeres con tanto interés que desde otras perspectivo podía parecer lujuria, tal era su entusiasmo ante tal descubrimiento que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que Kaoru y Misao lo detuvieron en su avance conteniendo una picara sonrisa, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Aoshi y Kenshin que lo miraban con ganas de matarlo.

- Creo que ha sido suficiente Sagara- le dijo Kaoru con voz cortante pero reprimiendo las ganas de reír que solo lograron enrojecerlo por primera vez en su vida.

Ante el inminente sonrojo nadie pudo reprimir la risa incluyendo a Saitoh que relajo levemente sus músculos sin olvidar el descuidado comentario de Misao. Poco a poco cada uno se fue retirando y Misao y Kaoru insistieron en descansar a sus habitaciones, Okina se había escusado con todos especialmente con Misao ya que empezaría a reunir todo su poder para preparar la defensa al igual que Saitoh que le dio un leve beso en la frente a su hija y desapareció.

Kaoru entro a su habitación viendo como Kenshin se paraba frente a la puerta sin decir una palabra viendo como Kaoru desaparecía tras esta con una lentitud casi robótica. Misao desaprecio de igual forma y Aoshi al contrario de Kenshin siguió su camino conectando sus brillosas pupilas por leves segundos a los ojos de ella para después continuando su camino. Kenshin saco el papel que se movía como una roca dentro de sus bolsillos desdoblándolo con lastimera lentitud y observando el rostro sin vida que le devolvía la mirada una tan diferente y tan igual a la que pudo ser suya.

Misao se cambio la fría bata que cubría su cuerpo y se puso sus cómodos pantalones negros y su camisa negra con las siglas de MED en plateado sobre su pecho. Que diferente seria todo ahora, hubiera preferido estar amnésica si eso significase estar en paz durante un buen tiempo mas, peor sobre todo seguir estando a su lado. Se reprimió ante este pensamiento pero no le desagrado del todo. Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre demasiado frío para su gusto o por lo meno eso aparentaba, el problema era que el le había enseñado lo candido que podía ser solo cuando quería y lo clara que era su sonrisa cuando la expresaba con sinceridad.

- Si tan solo te hubiese conocido en otras condiciones Shinomori Aoshi, todo hubiese sido tan diferente- dijo con un suspiro tirándose con un estrépito sonido sobre su cama.

Aoshi descasaba sobre la silla de su aburrida habitación meditando sobre los sorprendentes sucesos que se había desarrollado durante el transcurso del día, día que apenas ahora después de tantas horas estaba terminado. Todo en su cabeza se presentaba como un efímero sueño pero lo único que le demostraba que era verdad era el brillo en esos ojos verdes. Era apenas una niña para él, pero que cosas eran correctas en esa sociedad tan extraña e inhumanizada. Preferían vivir en una mentira placentera que una realidad dura pero gratificante.

Apenas la había conocido ayer en la mañana y tantas cosas habían sucedido que se le presentaban como un hecho incomprensible. Ante la posibilidad del abrupto cambio que representaba la nueva amenaza de Shishio el corazón le latió, como la primera vez que late el corazón de un dormido hombre desprovisto de todo sentimiento y ese primer latido es la llama inextinguible que nos convierte en humanos por no poder luchar contra lo que nos dicta el corazón, entre ese mar de emociones al acecho de ser descubierto un miedo irracional que no comprendía y un amor que nunca creyó ser capaz de poseer, le invadieron el cuerpo como piratas profanado un sagrado tesoro. Tal fue su desconcierto que todo a su alrededor se estremeció siendo él lo único estable cuando era todo lo contrario.

Kaoru se acerco a la pared tapizada de papeles observando cada uno y entendiendo su significado a medida que sus ojos escudriñaban sus trazos, su concentración fue interrumpida con la monótona voz del seguro de su puerta cuando este anuncio la identificación de Kaoru como agente metamórfico grado A. Antes que la puerta se abriera supo quien estaba tras ella y un corrientazo de nerviosismo le traspaso el cuerpo.

- Solo quería ver como estabas- dijo el hombre pelirrojo nada sorprendido de que ella estuviera esperando frente a la puerta.

No recibió respuesta por parte de ella que solo observaba como el se paraba a su lado y colocaba en su lugar el dibujo restante que segundos antes estaba buscando, no le importo para nada la descarada interrupción de ese hombre a sus intimidad por que junto a el podía sentirse como una mujer normal, como una mujer especial. Sus fríos ojos mezclados con violeta y dorado le expresaban una seguridad muy calida pero a la vez muy distantes.

- ¿Por que te escondes tras esa mascara de indiferencia?- le pregunto ella leyendo sus pensamientos y tomando su mano sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Por que tengo miedo que algún día encuentre algo que verdaderamente quiera y después lo tenga que dejar- le respondió él apretando mas el agarre pero sin lastimarla.

- Yo también tengo miedo- dijo después de unos segundos- Pero si no lo intento no lo sabré nunca… Quieres intentarlo con migo, Battosay Kenshin.

Kenshin reacciono con asombro ante sus últimas palabras y como una pesada armadura cayendo al polvoriento suelo después de una ardua batalla asimismo cayo su falsa mascara.

- Solo iré con tigo si me permites llegar hasta el final- le respondió el con una mirada llena de pasión volteando su rostro y uniendo sus labios con lentitud hasta que estos se tocaron y el tierno beso cambio a uno salvaje, hambrientos del cuerpo del otro y hambrientos de amor. Regresando a sus ojos el dorado apasionado que lo había caracterizado en la antigüedad pero no borrando sus violáceas líneas, pero esta vez de una manera muy diferente.

Misao escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta y creyendo era Megumi la abrió no mirando a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Megumi, no tienes que preocuparte tanto nosotras estamos…- cayo al ver los ojos azules que la miraba desde el umbral de su habitación. Pero esos ojos que tanto adoraba observar interrumpidamente estaban cargados de tal pasión que no pudo evitar un sonrojo general que la avergonzó por el simple hecho de estar avergonzada viendo como el sin su permiso entraba y se sentaba frente a ella con su enorme cuerpo.

**…. Continuara…**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

_Hola a todos, un beso muy especial y mis mas grandes agradecimientos por al gran paciencia que le profesan a esta historia._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus votaciones en el concurso de FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005 … Bueno creo que todos ya saben cual es… De todas maneras muchísimas gracias por su apoyo…_

_Espero que este capitulo complazca las peticiones de todos y para record Monika- dono yo solo me emborracho con café cuando escribo mis historia (jajaja es un chiste interno entre ella y yo… cualquier cosa me avisan SIP)_

_Bueno ya saben la rutina así que dejen sus riview con sus comentarios aviso desde ahora Lemon en el próximo cap. (jijiji) bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima._

…Ahora si con los review…

**Misao de shinamori** (Hola muchas gracias por tus comentarios siento que la cara se me va poniendo roja jajaja, bueno para complacerte como ya te habrás dado cuenta en este cap. Se empiezan a calentar un poco las cosas entre todas las parejas incluyendo a Misao y Aoshi quien tienen lo suyo en el próximo cap. (es apropósito para que sigas leyendo jajaja, no mentira) bueno cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos un beso bien grandote y espero tu review) **Kity **(hola me alegra ver que te gusta la historia… nos vemos cuídate mucho bye) **Ghia-Hikari** (hola últimamente no he podido hablar con tigo por msn ;; espero ponernos de acuerdo y poder chismorrear un poco… el lemon va pero no en este jaja si no en el otro cap. Así q te quedas con las ganas… bueno cuídate mucho y dime que tal este nos vemos por ahí cuídate y muchos besitos para ti también) **Kala** (hola chica bueno mi deber es atender a mis exigentes lectoras (res) así que como ves espero sigas apoyándome como ahora y te siga gustando esta historia como hasta ahora cuídate y nos vemos en msn) **MONIKA-DONO** (bueno aunque no lo creas no yo misma se como voy a arreglar todo este problemón que estoy causando pero las ideas burbujean en mi cabeza jaja así que todo va en camino al desastre o a la gloria… cuídate mucho si un beso bien grande bye) **gabyhyatt** (Veo que eres bastante directa así que no desesperes que el desenlace viene ya en camino… cuídate mucho besos bye) **arcasdrea** (hola no se que decirte es que hablamos tanto en msn que siempre contesto tus review antes de empezar a escribir el próximo cap. Jaja pero que se le va a hacer, dime que tal voy y no me mates por sano que te voy a hacer sufrir un poco como tu a mi o si que mala soy jajaja bueno un besote y nos vemos)

****

_**He hecho un gran descubrimiento mientras votaba en el concurso ya antes mencionado (voten todos por cierto y gracias a los que han votado por mis historias un beso extra grande jaja) Muchas de las personas que han votado por esta historia no sabia que existían por que bueno no dejan riview y les quiero agradecer ya q a pesar de no dejar riview (cosa que DEBERIAN HACER) me han demostrado que les gusta como escribo así que muchísimas gracias es todo un honor para mi y espero de todo corazón seguir complaciéndolos a la medida que esta historia continué al igual que las otras.**_

_**NOS VEMOS PRONTO CUIDENSEN MUCHO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD… por si nos vemos pero estoy segura de actualizar antes de esa fecha vacaciones jaja bye **_


	12. XI Pasiones

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

* * *

Atención Lemon en este capitulo No quiero que me cancelen el fic por que no lo advertí así que ya saben prudencia aquellos que no lo puedan leer.

* * *

**Metamorfosis**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo XI: **Pasiones

Se había parado al ver esos ojos tan azules como un bloque de hilo y tan apasionados como la lava de un volcán, vio como entro a su habitación se sentaba frente a ella sin decirla palabra alguna pero no dejando de observar el sonrojo que cubría su rostro. Cuando el se dio cuenta de ese hecho no pudo reprimir una hermosa sonrisa que la erizo todo el cuerpo provocando un estremecimiento reprimido que intento ocultar con vanos esfuerzos.

-Siéntate- le dijo él como si ella fuera la intrusa. Ante el sonido de su voz reacciono dándose cuenta que no lo había dejado de mirar desde que entro y ante esa deslumbrante sonrisa su mente dio un vuelco y la imagen de ella, él y la cama la estremeció, sentándose en la cama y desviando la vista a sus manos cosa que causo que enrojeciera más si era posible.

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar?- pregunto después de controlar su desbocada imaginación al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

-No lo se- le respondió él.

-Entonces.

-No soy muy bueno con estas cosas- dijo y una voz de alarma se prendió en la cabeza de Misao- Quisiera pasar unos días junto a mi en una hermosa casa que tengo en uno de los pocos lagos naturales que quedan lejos de la ciudad- Aoshi estaba levemente sonrojado y la combinación de su blanca piel con su negro cabello tapando parte de su cara resaltaban increíblemente ese leve sonrojo.

-Estoy soñando- se dijo no creyendo lo que escuchaba- Kaoru, me escuchas Kaoru- dijo llamando a su amiga mediante la telepatía de su mente pero lo único que percibía era como esta bloqueaba el llamado con una extraña energía que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Aoshi esperaba que ella le respondiera que no pero en el fondo deseaba mas que nada todo lo contrario, su silencio se hacia eterno y el signo de interrogación que se dibujo en su cara le dio a entender que había fracasado.

-¿Los lagos son naturales?- pregunto ella de repente sobresaltándolo y rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-Bueno…si…son naturales- dijo reaccionando un poco turbado- Esta cerca de las montañas y el aire es muy puro.

-¿Tiene jardines la casa?- pregunto otra vez analizando las posibilidades y regresando a su mente la cama y ellos dos- Que pervertida eres Misao- se dijo desechando esos pensamientos.

-Más grande que el de aquí.

-Tu y yo solos, alejados en un hermosos paisaje- dijo sonrojándolo a mas no poder al ella plantearlo desde esa perspectiva, cosa que era muy cierta pero no se había atrevido a decírselo así- Muy lejos de la ciudad.

-Si lo deseas puede venir Kaoru y Himura con nosotros- dijo no sabiendo que decir.

-Jajá jajá así que tu también crees que esos dos se traen algo- dijo calando sus carcajadas- No- dijo muy seria.

-Bueno perdona por la proposición no quise ofenderte- dijo parándose rápidamente.

-Pero…- lo aguanto de la mano con una sorpresiva fuerza no propia de su menudo cuerpo deteniendo la carrera que emprendía hacia la puerta, carrera que podía alcanzar con solo tres pasos- No quiero que invites a nadie mas me encantaría ir con tigo.

- Con una condición- dijo el parándose frente a ella después de asimilar su respuesta.

-¿Cuál?

-Que nademos nuevamente en la piscina.

-Depende- le respondió ella divertida acercándose a él.

-¿De que?

-Si nadamos como la primera vez o no.

-Y como tu quisiera- dijo Aoshi asombrado ante el descarado coqueteo que estaba manteniendo con ella y el calor que rebosaba de su cuerpo siendo la pasión de sus ojos extendida por todo su ser.

- Como la primera vez- le respondió ella arrastrada por una de las manos de él hacia su cuerpo uniéndose en un beso que un principio creyó seria en su boca pero para su asombro fue directo a su cuello el lugar donde el químico había penetrado su cuerpo.

Succiono ese lugar descargando toda la angustia que horas antes no lo dejaba respirar. La levanto del suelo y la arrastro a la cama dejándose caer sobre ella cuando un desbocado peso se formo bajo su cuerpo.

-Pero- dijo cuando no se pudo mover por el fuerte agarre que lo sujetaba.

-Shinomori- dijo una seductora voz proviniendo de los labios de Misao captando toda su atención- El ser Metamórfica tiene sus ventajas.

-Entonces déjame saber cuales- le respondió y la beso en la boca por que se aferraban con tanto pasión que solo después de haber acabado pudo sentir la suavidad de sus labios calidos y carnosos.

Mutuamente se desgarraron la ropa esparciéndola por el suelo, saboreando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Misao transformo las falanges de sus manos a tan alto grado de sensibilidad que cada vez que tocaba el cuerpo ardiente de Aoshi era como ver su interior traspasarlo en su totalita conectándose con él por leves momentos siendo adrenalina para su cuerpo cosa que Aoshi sentía a través de sus gemidos y la furia de su mirada.

No podía aguantar mas, su cuerpo le exigía que la penetrase que le hiciese suya por completo y que no la dejase escapar nunca, que la apisonara dentro de él para poder disfrutar su dulce sabor cada vez que la mirase, por que con cada mirada seria una explosión de pasión dentro de su cuerpo. La deseaba tanto que no soltaba su boca por miedo a que desapareciera y ella sentía lo mismo.

Lo abrazaba, le arañaba su espalda causándole placer cuando debería sentir dolor, lo mordía el lóbulo de la oreja cuando el abandonaba su boca y se concentraba en sus senos y sentía que explotaría si él no entraba en su cuerpo dejando que toda la excitación de los dos se desbordara dentro de ella y regresara a la normalidad.

-Hazlo- dijo ella aguantando los gemidos y el placentero dolor.

-No todavía no- le respondió el absorbiendo sus labios mientras su miembro rozaba su pubis enloqueciendo a ambos.

-Si ahora si- le respondió Misao moviéndose de tal manera que él entro en ella con tanta fuerza que ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir el gemido de placer que se desprendió de sus gargantas.

Sus rítmicos movimientos hacían sudar sus cuerpos y unificar el latido de sus corazones hasta que Aoshi la apretó con tal fuerza que ella se aferro a su cuerpo sintiendo como un calido liquido se esparcía dentro de ella. Los dos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama no dejándose de abrazar hasta que el sueño los invadió.

Megumi supervisaba la limpieza del laboratorio junto con Sanosuke quien solo se limitaba a observarla sin decir palabra alguna.

-Estoy segura que he escuchado ese apellido antes pero donde, donde- se decía rallando la frustración.

-Es hermosa- dijo una voz tan bajo que solo el la pudo escuchar.

-Demasiado- contesto él despreocupado.

-Y extremadamente inteligente- dijo nuevamente la voz.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ella una excelente mezcla de inteligencia y belleza- dijo Sanosuke callando de inmediato dándose cuenta que hablaba con alguien sin darse cuenta.

-Tranquilo chico- dijo Gensay palmándole el hombro mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Yo…yo- decía nervioso.

-No se lo diré, cálmate- dijo Gensay- Megumi se a ganado todo lo que tiene y te doy un consejo si solo deseas pasar el tiempo es mejor que mires hacia otro lado por que con ella no vas a lograr nada. Te lo digo por que la conozco de mucho tiempo.

-Solo me preguntaba de donde la conozco, su apellido me suena conocido.

-Lógicamente- dijo Gensay masajeándose la frente- Según tengo entendido estudiaron juntos en la misma Universidad a decir verdad compitió contra ti en varios proyectos los cuales debo admitir quedaron empate.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Sanosuke- Recuerdo muy bien esas competencias y mi contrincante se apellidaba Tanuki, no Takani

-¿Alguna vez la vistes?

-No nunca la conocí en persona- admitió Sanosuke abriendo los ojos.

-Se equivocaron con su apellido y solo lo arreglo al final.

-Imposible, me tenia histérico que alguien fuera igual de inteligente que yo y siempre tuviera que compartir mi gloria, maldita sea y para colmo es linda, siempre tuve la esperanza que fuera flaca, fea y dientona.

-La vida da muchas vueltas, muchacho- dijo Gensay y lo dejo solo acercándose a Megumi quien revisaba unos papeles.

-Que me parta un rayo- dijo para si acercándose a ella.

-Tanuki- dije en voz baja para que solo ella lo pudiese escuchar. Megumi se quedo como una piedra y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Se esta equivocando de persona- le respondió aclarándose la garganta.

-Ciertamente, no me hubiese imaginado que le sacaría provecho a un error de administración- dijo ignorando sus palabras- Si se me hubiese ocurrido eso a mi me hubiese ahorrado el acoso intensivo al que fui sometido por casi tres meses hasta que me decidí trabajar con una empresa brillante extraordinariamente brillante Takani.

Megumi no respondió solo espero sus palabras, se había imaginado tantas veces ese encuentro, era él único científico dentro de la Campus que nunca pudo derrotar y por eso le odiaba y admiraba.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte finalmente- extendió su mano- Mi testarudo rival- y se la beso cuando esta la estrecho- Te gustaría tomar un café con migo y explicarme como extraer el liquido amniótico del cerebro- Megumi solo puedo echarse a reír y guiarlo hasta la cafetería donde estuvieron hablando toda la noche.

Kenshin separo sus labios de los de Kaoru y la pego a su cuerpo con determinación evitando que se separara de él.

-Si Saitoh se entera de esto no va a dejar nada para los forenses- dijo Kenshin uniendo su mejilla a la de ella.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?-pregunto ella.

-Depende.

Kaoru lo miro a los ojos y leyó en sus ojos lo que estaba escrito en su mente soltando estrepitosas carcajadas que recorrieron el lugar.

-Himura- le dijo ella sin poder evitar el tono formal- Para tu tranquilidad tengo diecinueve años al igual que Misao así que Saitoh no podrá encarcelarte por perversión a menores- le dijo sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo recordar sus nuevos poderes.

-Puedes leer mi mente- dijo después de un momento.

-Te asusta eso- dijo regresando a su postura fría.

-¿Dime que estoy pensando ahora?- le pregunto mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban lujuriosos.

-Por eso si te podrían meter a la cárcel Himura- le contesto ella.

-Kenshin- le dijo besándola nuevamente- Para ti solo Kenshin.

Los dos se acostaron en la fría cama besándose y explorándose quedándose dormidos con la ropa puesta pero él abrazando su cintura mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Cerca del amanecer un hombre de ojos grises levemente delineados por un azul helado caminaba hacia una elegante oficina en un ostentoso edificio alejado de la ciudad. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble oscuro al final del pasillo y toco levemente a la espera de respuesta.

-Adelante- dijo una áspera voz- Bienvenido hijo- dijo el hombre al verlo entrar.

-Señor Shishio- dijo el chico una vez hubo cerrada la puerta- Ya se donde se esconden podemos atacarlas tan pronto usted lo desee.

-No tan pronto Soujiro- respondió este- No me importa lo que hagas con Misao es solo una marioneta pero quiero a Kaoru aquí con migo.

-Pero yo soy mucho mas fuerte que ella, yo puedo hacer lo que usted me ordene, no la necesitamos a ella ni a nadie para lograr nuestros propósitos señor Shishio- dijo Soujiro mirando desconcertado el suelo y después a él.

-Necesitamos- repitió él acercándose a Soujiro- Necesitamos, nosotros. Yo la necesito por que ella es parte de mi es mi hija y es mi amante ni siquiera su madre me a podido satisfacer tanto como lo ha hecho ella. Su rebeldía y resistencia es adrenalina para mi alma, entiendes eso Soujiro, no es mas fuerte que tu pero eso no me interesa la quiero con migo para poder seguir experimentando con su cuerpo los placeres de su piel y los descubrimientos de nuestra ciencia.

-Pero yo…

-Si te portas bien- dijo indicándole uno de los asientos de cuero rojo- Puedo dejarte a cargo de las pruebas para medir sus habilidades y sabes muy bien que mientras no la mates me tiene sin cuidado los métodos que utilices.

-Si- le respondió con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien quiero que te introduzcas en mi mente- le dijo Shishio sentándose frente a él.

-Si señor- le respondió mirando sus ojos y penetrando en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a un lugar completamente caótico, decorado con horrorosos crimines y eternas torturas- ¿Que lugar es este?

-Esta es mi mente- dijo la voz de Shishio- Ahora Soujiro duerme- tan pronto como dijo esas palabras el asustado chico callo dormido como hipnotizado por las palabras y Shishio.

Se apodero de su mente y viajo en todas las direcciones que se le antojo sondeando mentes conocidas y desconocidas, enterándose de secretos que aprovecharía en un futuro no muy lejano y torturando al que se le pegase en gana. Se detuvo cuando percibió dos presencias que sobresalían entre todos los demás. Eran dos planetas entre militantes estrellas su luz era fija y potente brindándole acercase a ellas.

Cuando llego a ellas trato de penetrar a la de menor luz pero algo se lo impedía no era nada científico ni complicado y ese hecho lo estaba enfureciendo era más bien algo natural instintivo una fuerza lo rechazaba un fuerza que circulaba por su cuerpo como un torbellino. Sin rendirse fue a toda velocidad hacia su verdadero objetivo y a diferencia de la anterior no encontró ninguna resistencia. Rondo a su alrededor hasta que salta a su mente penetrando su conciencia con lastimero placer.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo Shishio apretando el cuerpo de Kaoru dentro de la mente de ella y lamiendo su cuello.

-¿Que es esto donde esto?- pregunto ella asustada tratando de soltarse.

-La mente es un arma muy poderosa y se llega a manejar se pueden hacer cosas verdaderamente asombrosas- le respondió el dándole la vuelta y besándola rompiéndole el labio y lamiendo su sangre contaminada- Estas dentro de tu mente pero yo te controlo puedes sentir en tu cuerpo todo lo que sientes aquí dentro por que yo te lo estoy provocando y por que tu así lo deseas.

-Eso no es cierto- le respondió ella forcejeando golpeándolo con su codo en el estomago y dejando tanto a su cuerpo como a él sin aire por unos segundos.

-Verdaderamente lo crees- dijo doblándole uno de sus brazos e inmovilizándola, rasgando su blusa y apretando tanto su hombro, senos y espalda que las marcas de sus manos se tatuaron en su piel.

-Por su puesto que si- dijo fría, cortante, inquebrantable rígida y con fuerza soltando se agarre y enfrentándolo- No volverás a tocarme monstruo- le dijo ella golpeándolo y haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-Pe…pero como- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Aprendo rápido- volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez el estaba preparado.

-Por eso eres mi hija- le respondió él devolviéndole el golpe.

-No… te equivocas- dijo ella limpiando la sangre de su boca- Tu no eres mi padre, mi padre es Hajime Saitou, y tu eres solo un despreciable hombre al cual yo destruiré.

-Veremos quien se destruye primero hija- dijo golpeándola nuevamente- Pero antes de desaparecerte te poseeré tantas veces y experimentare tanto con tu cuerpo que desearas morir aun cuando estés muerta- dijo golpeándola nuevamente sin cesar a lo que ella se defendía como podía temblando ante sus palabras.

-No…-dijo sin voz- No, no, Noooo- grito dentro de su cabeza humanando un potente golpe que golpeo a Shishio enviándolo a la pared como también a todas las cosas que habían en su habitación tumbando a Kenshin al suelo y estremeciendo el edifico con los primeros despuntes de sol, mientras ella temblaba en la cama.

Kenshin abrió los ojos lentamente orientándose después del repentino golpe que recibió triturando todos sus huesos, apoyo su mano sobre la cama apoyándose de ella y poder sentarse hasta que vio el estado en que se encontraba Kaoru. Su blusa estaba desgarrada, no recordaba haberla roto de su labio salía sangre y parte de su ropa estaba manchada de sangre demasiada para un corte tan pequeño pero lo que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo fueron las rojas marcas de gruesas manos sobre su cuerpo, marcas de manos que no era las de él y marcas casi violetas en los puntos de presión. Se paro y toco so hombro haciéndola reaccionar y ella como un reflejo empezó a gritar y a golpearlo mientras él la sujetaba para que no lo lastimara ni a ella tampoco. En el momento en que ella empezó a golpearlo entraron Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Sanosuke, Saitou, Okina, y Gensay, los sietes se petrificaron al ver la habitación y el enorme hueco que había en la pared por donde entraban los primeros rayos del sol y el viento removía todo el lugar mientras Kaoru golpeaba a Kenshin quien trataba de detenerla.

-Tranquila Kaoru, tranquila- le dijo el logrando que lo mirara a los ojos y reaccionara.

-Kenshin, Kenshin- dijo llorando y aforrándose a su pecho- El estuvo aquí, estuvo dentro de mi mente se hizo mas fuerte, Soujiro es mucho mas fuerte que nosotras. Tengo miedo Kenshin- dijo dejando que el cubriera su cuerpo con una sabana y la abrazaba mientras la besaba la cabeza y se iba calmando.

Saitou no sabia por que Kenshin trataba con tanta confianza a su hija pero no quería imaginárselo o el terminaría muerto, la realidad era que nunca había visto calmarse tan rápido Kaoru después de uno de esos ataque, ataques que nunca habían alcanzado esa magnitud. Megumi los saco a todos de la destrozada habitación y los dejo solo bajo las protestas de Saitou.

-El se encargara de todo Saitou, solo dale un poco de tiempo a solas- le dijo ella.

-Pero que te has creído, ella es mi hija- le grito exasperado sabiendo que tenia razón.

-Saitou ella no es una niña- dijo Okina logrando que se calmara levemente- Sabe lo que hace esperemos en tu oficina.

Después de unos treinta minutos Kaoru se calmo y le contó a Kenshin todo lo sucedido dentro de su cabeza y este solo deseaba tenerlo frente para descuartizarlo vivo. Kaoru se cambio de ropa frente al pelirrojo no quitándole este los ojos de encima y deteniéndose sobre las marcas de las manos, salieron del cuarto y llegaron a la oficina donde todos la esperaban.

Kenshin contó todo lo sucedido obviado algunas partes que fueron agradecidas por Kaoru en secreto.

-No podemos esperar a que nos destruya poco a poco- dijo Okina, meditando lo dicho por Kenshin- Si lo que dice Kaoru es verdad puede lograr obtener gran información de nosotros aunque no lo deseemos, debemos destruirlo lo antes posible.

-Pero no sabemos donde esta- repuso Aoshi quien no se separaba de Misao pero era lo suficiente prudente como para mantener una distancia respetable bajo la mirada asesina de Okina y las risas reprimidas de Misao.

-Yo se donde esta- dijo Kaoru- Esta en las afueras de la ciudad, en un moderno edificio de pocos pisos y un enorme sótano, calle 1200.

-1200- dijo Kenshin sorprendido ante la coincidencia- Ese maldito esta jugando con nosotros.

-¿Como sabes eso, amiga- pregunto Misao.

-Soujiro me lo acaba de decir- respondió seria sin mirara a nadie y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos- Esta listo para destruirme por casi matar a Shishio.

-Entonces tomémosle la palabra y aceptemos la invitación- dijo Saitoh apretando los números de su teléfono tridimensional- Hiko- dijo cuando el cuerpo del hombre en miniatura apareció frente a todos- Vamos a empezar- dijo y corto la comunicación no durando ni diez segundos.

**…Continuara….**

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todas y todos lamento mucho la demora pero es que tenia unas cuantas cosas que resolver y publicar antes que este cap. Como siempre espero sus review y que me digan que les parece este mi nuevo cap.

No soy buena haciendo lemon (o eso creo yo) así que perdonen si ofendí a alguna persona me disculpa y ojala satisfaga los gusto de todos (pervertidos jaja) Bueno eso es todo por ahora así que cuídense mucho un besote extra grande para todos bye…

Ahora con los riview- Espero que me digan que tal este... sip

Hola a todas y todos (jaja) muchas gracias por su apoyo durante el transcurso de esta historia sobre todo a: **MONIKA-Dono**,**Ghia-Hikari**(hola muchas felicidades por tu cumple… espero te guste este cap nos vemos) **michel 8 8 8, Kala, gabyhyatt, Misao De Shinamori, Arcasdrea**, y a todos los que no dejan bueno muchas gracias y un beso bien grande cuídense mucho y felices fiestas.

Se despide de ustedes

Con un Beso

** Lazara **


	13. XII Ataque I

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Dedicado a todos los estoicos de esta época…**

Metamorfosis

By: Lazara

**Capitulo XII: **Ataque I

El final de la pesadilla que había vivido en esos últimos años estaba a punto de terminar pero algo les impedía pensar que todo saldría bien, algo se interponía en el camino de la tranquilidad y ese algo se llamaba Makoto Shishio. Solo les quedaba tener fe en sus habilidades y que Soujiro Seta no fuera mas poderoso que ellas dos juntas.

Todos estaban preparados Misao y Kaoru se vestían con una ropa especial diseñada para ellas. Era un ajustado traje color rojo ocre, el cual se pegaba a sus cuerpos como su segunda piel, permitiéndole flexibilidad y poder adoptar cualquier forma que fuese necesaria y regresar a la normalidad sin el peligro de quedar desnudas. El traje estaba diseñado a mantener la temperatura de los cuerpos no importaba las codícienos a que estuvieran expuestos y volverlas invisibles ante las cámaras, dejando solo descubierto sus ojos.

El resto del equipo utilizaba unos trajes parecidos ante las protestas de todos, con la excepción de que estos solo los volvían invisibles y en sus cabezas llevaban adheridos unos novedosos parcho modificados por Megumi y Sanosuke, estos bloqueaban las ondas cerebrales de sus ocupantes y las bajaba al nivel de un insecto evitando que Soujiro lo descubriera con facilidad.

Todos estaban listo y la noche seria su cómplice, no había luna pero eso no importaba por que las potentes luces de neon evitaba que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre la concurrida ciudad mezclando a los robots, a los androides y a los humanos los mezclaba tan bien que muchos humanos actuaban como un robot y algunos androides en lo profundo de su circuito deseaban parecer un humano.

Se acercaron a la camioneta color plateado sin logotipos ni distintivos policíacos, este seria su transporte hasta la base de Shishio la cual seria conducida por un robot de transporte, revisado previamente para que no tuviera circuitos interferidos.

En uno de los aislados edificios de la calle 1200 un hombre con vendajes en su rostro hablaba con un hombre mucho menor que él en estatura, él cual lo miraba desde abajo como un asustado insecto dispuesto a clavarle sus afilados dientes.

-Sadojima- dijo el hombre con parte de su rostro vendado, mientras extraía de un diminuto congelador un hermoso frasco transparente portando en su interior un liquido rojizo e incoloro el cual por momentos era rojo oscuro casi negro y por otros no se distinguía de la botella en si- Terminantes de arreglar el equipo de transporte que te ordene.

-Si mi señor Shishio- contesto el hombre frotándose las manos con malicia- Todo esta arreglado tan pronto el motor se prenda y se calenté a la temperatura adecuada explotara en mil pedazos.

-Muy bien- contesto Shishio meneando el frasco volviendo visible el espeso líquido- Veamos si valen la pena todo el trabajo que realizamos en ellas- dijo prendiendo un enorme monitor donde se veía un grupo de personas a punto e subir a una camioneta color negro.

En el edificio del MED diez personas se preparaban para subir a la camioneta encabezados por Saitoh, Hiko, Aoshi, Kenshin, Misao y Kaoru además de cuatro agentes de la policía secreta entrenados por Saitoh.

Okina se mantenía en su oficina monitoreando todos lo movimientos del equipo y atento ante la señal de ataque para enviar al resto de las fuerzas especiales y así obtener una victoria definitiva. La camioneta estaba limpia de cualquier ataque y lista para ejercer su función.

-Kaoru estas bien- le pregunto Misao a su amiga viendo como esta se detenía antes de entrara a la camioneta.

-¿No sientes un olor extraño?- le pregunto ella levantando su rostro ante la mirada curiosa de todos y los dorados ojos de Kenshin y Saitoh que no la dejaban de vigilar.

-No- respondió Misao imitándola- Todo es normal, solo ciento un ligero olor a plata en el aire- dijo mirándola- Pero eso es normal.

-No, hay algo mas- dijo Kaoru transformándose en una diminuta libélula vestida de rojo, bolo alrededor de la camioneta pero no pudo distinguir nada fuera de lo normal pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas fuerte sentía es olor- ¿Misao déjame ver el motor del carro?- le dijo ella por medio de su telepatía.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Saitou viendo como Misao oprimía uno botones en el tablero de comando del robot.

-Kaoru siente un olor a plata- contesto esta- Dice que incrementa a medida que pasa el tiempo y quiere cerciorarse de que todo este bien.

-Bajeasen del carro- grito Kenshin empujándolos a todos.

-Pero que demonios te sucede- dijo Saitou ya afuera sobresaltándose al Kaoru retomar su forma natural.

-El carro tiene una bomba- dijo Kaoru sosteniendo la mano de Misao y parándose frente al carro- Cúbranse- les ordeno.

-Misao necesito que entres al carro y lo aceleres mientras yo lo cubro con un campo de protección a él y a ti- dijo Kaoru mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien- respondió ella sin vacilar.

-Espera- dijo Aoshi impidiendo que Misao se transformara- Ella no puede hacer eso es un acto suicida, si tu campo de protección no funciona va a morir.

- Shinomori- le dijo Kaoru- Yo se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo ahora aléjate de aquí.

Kaoru le indica a Misao lo que quería que hiciese y esta se transformo en un chimpancé entrando en la camioneta y cerrando la puerta. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró una bola blanca y azul formada por electricidad rodeo la camioneta y el cuerpo de Misao protegiéndola de la explosión. Tan pronto como Misao apretó el botón del acelerador las paredes de la bola de energía se estremecieron y un sonido sordo surgió de su interior rompiéndose posteriormente y haciendo caer a Kaoru al suelo al romperse la protección del carro pero manteniendo la que resguardaba a Misao. Aoshi trato de ayudarla pero fue detenido por Hiko quien lo inmovilizo.

-Acaso estas loco- le grito evitando se soltara y fuera tras Misao.

-Suéltame maldita sea no ves que necesita ayuda- le grito tratando de sacarse en vano del agarre de Hiko.

-Observa y cállate, chico estupido- le dijo Hiko soltándolo cuando este miro el carro quemado y el cuerpo ileso de Misao dentro del campo de protección de Kaoru- No vuelvas a intentarlo si hubieses llegado a entrar de seguro tanto tú como ella hubiesen muerto, Kaoru es fuerte pero necesita concentración para realizar ese bonito truco.

Aoshi no sabia que responderle estaba molesto por la reprimenda que se gano y después de analizar todo un poco mas calmado se dio cuenta de que tenia razón y eso lo enfureció mucho más. Misao no estuvo en peligro en ningún momento y si hubiese llegado a estarlo hubiese sido su culpa y no de Kaoru. Toda esta situación era nueva para él y por mas que tratara de analizarla de una forma racional era totalmente imposible por que sabia que biológicamente eso era imposible y por mas que tratara de disfrazarlo él y Kenshin habían sido uno de los principales causantes de todo este problema por lo tanto lo menos que podían hacer era tratar de arreglarlo y claro sin contar el mutuo interés que existía entre los involucrados.

-Me lleva el demonio- grito Saitou una vez las dos chicas empezaron a inspeccionar el auto bomba- Okina- grito nuevamente apretando uno de los botones que tenia su traje.

- Saitou el carro fue arreglado y tenía una barrera de interferencia- respondió este desde la sala de controles.

- Y no podías haber avisado antes- dijo Hiko acercándose a su amigo.

-Lo intente pero no había comunicación, todo fue arreglado por Sadojima- dijo Okina mostrándoles una fotografía del hombre- Es un nano-robot por decirlo así. Sufrió un accidente cuando trabajaba para la policía secreta y tubo que retirarse se implanto partes de robot recuperándose pero los implantes eran inestables y no pudo regresar a trabajar. Eso lo enloqueció y por lo que veo se alió con las personas equivocadas.

-Shishio ya sabe de que lo atacaremos debemos movernos rápido antes que el nos ataque a nosotros- dijo Misao acercándose a Saitou.

-Podemos utilizar el dispositivo de celu-transportación- dijo Kenshin quien revisaba el traje de Kaoru- Estos trajes son muy resistente si modificamos tan solo un poco la composición del objetivo molecular y lo combinamos con la materia prima de esta sustancia podríamos obtener buenos resultados y llegaríamos dentro del edificio.

-Es muy peligroso- dijo Aoshi- Pero es una posibilidad.

-Cuanto tiempo te tomara hacer eso Himura- dijo Okina.

-Ya esta hecho- respondió Kenshin tocando en diversas partes ante la mirada peligrosa de Saitou, Okina y Aoshi de Misao y Kaoru- Ellas podrán servir como postes de interferencia solo concéntrense en su objetivo y todo saldrá bien.

-Kenshin- dijo Hiko- Si cuando abra los ojos me falta alguna parte de mi cuerpo no vivirás para contarlo.

-¿Eso es un si?- pregunto divertido.

-Si- respondió parándose en el espacio que había formado Misao y Kaoru.

-Bien no tenemos todo el día- dijo Kaoru extendiendo sus manos igual que Misao.

Los diminutos puntos sobre el rojo traje de las chicas comenzaron a brillar y su resplandor los cubrió a todos formando un velo blanco que los arropo haciéndolos desaparecer de las instalaciones del MED y depositándolos dentro de un frío y desolado edificio en la calle 1200.

-Ya llegaron- dijo un hombre de mediana estatura y ojos grises casi azules- Es hora de que todo termine y yo tenga mi juguete nuevo.

-Muy bien Soujiro- dijo un hombre a su lado- Ya sabes que hacer primero deshazte de la escoria después te concentras en nuestro objetivo principal yo les tengo una agradable recepción.

-Mantengan los ojos abiertos- dijo Kaoru rastreando el lugar- Nos están esperando al doblar el pasillo.

-Siento el olor a sangre humana no muy lejos de aquí- dijo Misao indicándole a Aoshi y Kenshin como llegar al lugar.

-Hiko ve con ellos y rescata a las personas que se encuentran en ese lugar nos reuniéremos en la azotea en una hora los refuerzos ya deben estar en camino llévate a dos hombres y yo me quedare con dos mas para avanzar con las chicas.

-Bien una hora, solo denle su merecido a ese mal nacido- dijo Hiko y arrastro a Kenshin y a Aoshi quienes estaban armados con unas espadas antiguas de increíble filo.

Los tres hombres corrieron a toda prisa hacia las escaleras donde tendrían que bajar cuatro pisos para llegar a su objetivo pero un sonido constante y lejano los detuvo de repente alertándolos de la presencia del enemigo.

-¿Hiko escuchas eso?- pregunto Kenshin tratando de ver algo con la escasa luz.

-Parece que nos van a atacar en grande se están acercando- le respondió él mientras el sonido que se había convertido en ruido se incrementaba y las metálicas escaleras comenzaban a vibrar.

-Estamos en desventaja y no sabemos con que nos va a atacar- dijo Aoshi y de repente el sonido ceso todo quedo en calma hasta que diminutas patitas empezaron a trepar por sus piernas- Pero que es esto son arañas.

-NO dejes que te toquen- dijo Kenshin quitándoselas de encima como podía.

-Haaaaa- grito Hiko- NO paren de caminar son arañas medicas, si nos agarran nos destrozaran fueron alteradas.

-Y como se supone que nos libraremos de ellas- dijo Kenshin quitándose a las que le herían las piernas.

-Si eliminamos la fuente de calor que las guía podremos desactivarlas con un impulso electromagnético- dijo Aoshi sosteniendo una herida que tenia en su hombro izquierdo.

-Ustedes dos- dijo Hiko al los dos hombres que estaban frente a ellos- Entren a la primera puerta que encuentren y guíen al resto de los escuadrones al sótano de este laberinto debe haber algo muy valiosos en este lugar para que este tan bien protegido, estas arañitas cuestan una fortuna.

-Si señor- respondieron los dos hombres desaparecido por una de las puertas pero no evitando que varias de sus perseguidores lograran penetrar en la puerta.

-Kenshin debemos eliminar nuestra presencia- dijo Aoshi.

-Eso no se oye muy fácil- dijo Hiko.

-Eliminar la fuente de calor ha- pensó Kenshin viendo las múltiples tuberías que se alineaban en la pared deteniéndose y sus acompañantes.

-Pero que haces- dijo Aoshi.

-Fuente de calor- le respondió él destruyendo uno de los tubos y haciendo que un intenso calor cubriera a las miles de arañas que los seguían. Tan pronto como estas sintieron el drástico cambio en la temperatura sintieron nuevos objetivos a su alrededor empezaron a atacarse mutuamente destruyéndose a medida que el vapor seguía emanando.

-¿Hiko todavía tienes esas bolitas eléctricas?- pregunto Kenshin casi aguantando la respiración para no alertar a ninguno de sus atacantes.

-Las tenia reservadas para ti pero no importa tengo mas de donde saque estas- le respondió el sacando un tubito con metal liquido y dejándolo caer en su mano donde estas tomaron la forma tres esferas perfectas con leves piquitos que empezaban a soltar chispas- Bien a la cuenta de tres corran.

-Que piensan hacer- dijo Aoshi viendo las peligrosas bolitas.

-Solo corre- dijo Kenshin.

-Uno… dos…tres…- grito Hiko tirando los proyectiles sobre las arañas y comenzando a correr hasta llegara a la ultima puerta donde la atravesaron en el momento en que un estallido retumbo dentro de las escaleras- Bien veo que mi prototipo fue todo un éxito- dijo este lleno de orgullo.

-Esta demente- le dijo Kenshin comenzando a observar las frías camillas manchadas de sangre que adornaban el lugar.

Mientras tanto Kaoru, Misao y Saitoh junto con los dos hombres se enfrentaban a las nuevas creaciones de Shishio. Estas eran animales específicamente lobos mezclados con unos afilados y puntiagudos dientes. Los animales aparecían por arte de magia y Kaoru y Misao los destrozaban en vano ya que cada vez que destruían uno aparecían tres más y los trajes no estaban surtiendo de mucho efecto ya que Soujiro las estaba atacando y eso les impedía concentrarse para defenderse de los peligrosos animales.

-Misao, Kaoru- dijo Saitou partiendo por la mitad a uno de los animales- Ustedes prosigan nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

-Entendido- respondieron las dos y se transformaron en dos arcones que volaron fuera del alcanza de los lobos y atravesaron con facilidad todos los obstáculos que Shishio les había puesto hasta que llegaron a una elegante oficina donde habían un enorme monitor que enseñaba diversas de imágenes donde aparecía el resto del equipo.

-Ese maldito no ha estado observando desde que llegamos, los trajes no funcionan contra las cámaras- dijo Misao.

-En eso tienes toda la razón- dijo Soujiro saliendo desde las sombras y golpeándolas con su mente- Espero que no se cansen fácilmente por que apenas estoy comenzando- les dijo sosteniéndolas y estrellándolas contra la otra esquina de la habitación.

-Me alegro- dijo Kaoru parándose con dificultad- Por que estaba deseosa de probar mis nuevas habilidades sin tener que preocuparme de lastimar a nadie y tu no eres nadie- le dijo ella en un tono frío devolviéndole el golpe.

-Yo te voy a enseñar lo que no es ser nadie- le respondió Soujiro atacándola nuevamente pero esta vez ella ya estaba preparada y detuvo su ataque antes que la alcanzara pero sin mucho éxito ya que las habilidades de su contrincante eran mucho más elevadas que las de ella.

-Misao busca a Shishio él debe tener mas de ese químico y una sobredosis es justo lo que el necesita- le dijo Kaoru mentalmente.

-Kaoru no estarás hablando en serio el esta enfermo no podemos matarlo- le respondió ella.

-Si no es nosotras a él será él a nosotras ahora déjate de escrúpulos y ayúdame- le dijo ella siendo arrojada por Soujiro al hermoso escritorio donde había un diminuto lobo con la boca abierta, cuando este se rompió debido al impacto las imágenes de la pantalla cambiaron y dieron paso a las cirugías y los experimentos que algún tiempo atrás habían realizado con sus cuerpos.

-Que delicioso veo que te gustan los videos caseros- dijo Soujiro deteniendo el ataque no notando la repentina desaparición de Misao quien después de ver todo lo que reflejaban las pantallas no lo dudo dos veces y se transforma para buscar a Shishio y ese maldito químico- Se que no recuerdas todo lo sucedido aquí pero te voy a mostrar mi preferido basura andrajosa, te voy a mostrar lo que te espera después que acabe con tigo- dijo Soujiro cambiando las imágenes a gran velocidad y mostrándole todas las torturas que él les había realizado para lograr que se desarrollara una metamorfosis perfecta.

Las imágenes cambiaban tan rápido que apenas podía parpadear sabia que a pesar de la rapidez que con que se movían ella entendía perfectamente lo que estas reflejaban por que era una digitación para su subconsciente. Esas imágenes se grabarían en su memoria de tal manera que aparecerían aun cuando su vida se borrara por que regresarían cuando estas lo desearan. Después de unos momentos se detuvo y la miro estaba temblando y mas pálida que nunca.

-Me alegra que te gusten por que te voy a mostrar algo que de seguro no recuerdas pero si sabes que sucedió- dijo este mostrándole como ella estaba en una estrecha cama desnuda cubierta tan solo por una sabana blanca y fría, se encontraba entre lucida e inconciente por sus ojos podía jurar que estaba drogada y trataba de levantarse pero unas esposas la tenían sujeta de sus manos y sus pies. De las sombras apareció un hombre con cuerpo bien formado un torso solidó pero una mirada demente, este se fue acercando a ella acariciando su rostro y su cuerpo mientras ella trataba de soltarse de su amarre.

-No te resistas Kaoru- dijo el hombre- Mientras más te resistas mas lo voy a disfrutar, ¿sabes quien soy?

-Tu…tu…tu eres un desgraciado- dijo ella entre jadeos tratando de alejarse del hombre.

-Eso es cierto pero soy Makoto Shishio o mejor debería decir Makoto Saitou, pero ese apellido no me gusta- dijo el introduciendo una de sus manos entre las sabanas- Soy tu padre y como tu padre eres mi mejor creación te voy a enseñar lo que es una mujer.

-Tu no eres mi padre mi padre es Hajime Saitou y no dejare que me pongas un dedo en sima monstruo- le respondió ella trasformándose pero recibiendo una descarga que la dejo casi inconciente.

-Eso quiero verlo- le respondió él desvistiéndose y acomodándose sobre ella mientras trataba de poner oposición y lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Detente- dijo Kaoru frente al televisor controlando los temblores de su cuerpo ante esas imágenes- Detente- grito rompiendo en mil pedazos la pantalla del televisor y atacando con repentina fuera a Soujiro quien no se esperaba ese ataque y menos esa fuerza- No voy a permitir que me pongan un dedo mas encima y menos a Misao.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Soujiro preparándose para atacar.

…CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todos primero que nada quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que votaron por mi en las premiaciones ya aunque no salí ganadora con esta historia me siento mas que recompensada al saber que ustedes me creen merecedora de tal premio. Desde el fondo de mi alma no saben lo que significa para mi tal confianza muchas gracias a todos y un enorme beso por ese tremendo apoyo.

_BUENO ahora muchas felicidades a todos por estas navidades y un prospero año nuevo. Espero que santa les haya traído todo lo que desearon y si ni bueno después de un día existe otro así que no desesperan solo les deseo lo mejor para ustedes y sus familias que nunca se rindan ante algo que no puedan lograr y no miran para abajo nunca cuando tengan la razón. Aprendan siempre de sus errores y sus malas experiencias por que ahí es donde esta la clave de su éxito en la vida…_

**_Quisiera pedir disculpas si e ofendido a alguien con la trama de esta historia desgraciadamente padres que violan a sus hijas, abuelos que violan a sus nietos y nietas no es un suceso de ficción. Estas atrocidades son cometidas diariamente por personas que están enfermas y no tienen ningún tipo de ética ni moral. Los seres humanos deben saber por naturaleza lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal (perdónenme si ofendo a alguien, pero no por lo que digo) los mismos animales por mas irracionales y salvajes que algunas personas los hacen ver no violan a sus madres ni los machos se procrean con sus hijas. Por instinto saben que eso no es posible y yo me pregunto si los seres humanos somos tan racionales que pasa con esta sociedad enferma que estamos viviendo. La única forma de evitar que estas atrocidades ocurran es no quedarse callados nunca callen por miedo a las consecuencias por que si lo hacen estarán empeorando el problema y con su ayuda aunque no sea agradecida en el acto estarán evitando que una atrocidad se siga realizando_**.

…Ahora si contestemos los review gracias por dejarlos esa es la paga de todo escritor…

**Ghia-Hikari** (hola amiga me alegro que te gustara el lemon y no pudo ser de KK por las desagradables experiencias que vivo Kao, solo esperemos que todo salga bien… cuídate mucho y un besote nos vemos y por cierto actualiza que quiero leer "casi perfecto" besos bye) **misao de shinamori** (Hola… gracias por toda tu apoyo en los premios de veras y me alegra que te guste esta historia… todo lo bueno se acaba pronto y por lo menos te queda "Sentimientos" para darte gusto, es cierto entre Aoshi y Misao no hay términos medios pero que se puede esperar de dos personas tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez… nos vemos y un besote amiga bye) **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**(bueno solo espero que lo hayas leído ya y que en este cap. me digas si te gusto la historia nos vemos un besote bye) **Arcasdrea** (hola loca hohoho esa es tu risa diabólica jaja se me esta pegando, bueno gracias por tu apoyo sabes que en todo lo que decidas de tus historia yo te apoyo y en lo que te pueda ayudar tu ya sabes donde encontrarme… bueno gracias por todo y espero que te guste este cap. nos vemos un besote bye) **gabyhyatt** (Desgraciadamente existen personas que tan enfermas que son capas de abusar de sus propias hijas, eso es algo muy común en estos tiempos y mediante esta historia pretendo crear conciencia para que nadie sufra ese horrible destino) **KalaChan120**(Hola me alegra ser la prima en recibir tu riview con esa cuenta jaja bueno dime que tal y espero tus comentarios nos vemos en msn un beso bye) **michel 8 8 8** (hola espero que te guste este nuevo cap. y todo lo que esta sucediendo en la historia… nos vemos y feliz navidad bye)

Un beso a todos en especial a las Kazuko RK felicidades a todas bye

Lazara


	14. XIII Ataque II

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Dedicado a todos los estoicos de esta época…**

**METAMORFOSIS**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo XIII: **Ataque II

Soujiro se tambaleo ante el ataque que Kaoru le había lanzado, no esperaba encontrarse con esa fuera ya que el químico había incrementado su poder pero a la misma vez la filtración de su sangre había eliminado gran cantidad de este. Si Himura no hubiera retirado esa sustancia estaría preocupado ya que si sobrevivía a la infección lo podría derrotar muy fácilmente. Pero eso no sucedería por que él era mas fuerte que ella y sobro todo ese estupido razonamiento moral que embargaba su mente le causaría la muerte.

-No me hagas esto tan fácil Kaoru- le dijo Soujiro preparándose para atacarla- Te propongo un trato.

-No te molestes, no me gusta mezclarme con basura por que se me puede pegar el mal olor- le respondió ella, cortante y directa.

-Pero que hermosas palabras- le respondió con una sonrisa torcida- Veras, me gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida y para mi el torturarte, el maltratarte, el poder disfrutar de tu cuerpo mientras estas totalmente lucida, el verte desear la muerte cuando estés muerta es uno de los placeres de la vida. No quiero perder mi tiempo con tigo en estos momentos.

-No te preocupes no te lo voy a hacer perder el tiempo- le respondió ella apretando sus puños.

-Me das lastima, de veras crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi- Soujiro estiro su mano apretando su cuello aun cuando varios metros los separaban- No seas estupida gusano, deja que experimente con tu cuerpo y poder darte la satisfacción estar a la misma altura que yo aunque eso no suceda nunca, no pienses que podrás vencerme por que mis habilidades son superiores a tus débiles fuerzas, fui creado para destruirte- apretó mas el agarre de su cuello cortando su respiración mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo por la falta de oxigeno y de su nariz salía un hilo de sangre. No podía hacer nada por lo desesperada que estaba al no sentir el aire a través de sus pulmones.

-Entonces demuéstrame de que eres capaz- le dijo abriendo sus ojos y lanzándolo contra la puerta haciendo que esta se rompiera y llegara al pasillo- Ya te dije que no dejare que me pongas un dedo en cima y menos a Misao.

-Eso lo veremos, gusano- dijo él atacándola y rompiendo la pared atrás de ella dejando entrar el frío viento de la noche.

Mientras Kaoru desataba una lucha a muerte con Soujiro y Aoshi, Kenshin y Hiko revisaban a prefundida las instalaciones del laboratorio secreto Misao recorrían como loca todas las habitaciones del edificio en busca de Shishio y el misterioso líquido que Kaoru le había indicado. Era tan diminuta que podía ser confundida con una mota de polvo sobre los blancos pisos pese a su rojo traje. No quería volar para no levantar sospechas así que brincaba con suma agilidad y entraba por debajo de la puerta como si esta fuese un gigante espacio abierto sobre un marco de madera gigante.

-Donde estas Shishio, donde estas escondido- se decía Misao mientras entraba a una habitación desierta con cientos de monitores dejando ver cada esquina del edificio junto con los planos del edificio.

-Pero que es esto, todo esta vigilado y Kaoru pretende matar a Soujiro- dijo Misao regresando a su forma original mirando uno de los monitores donde Kaoru golpeaba con uno de sus puños a Soujiro cuando este pensaba que lo atacaría con la mente.

Misao no entendía nada, Shishio no daba señales de vida en todo el edificio y sobre el plano diversos puntos rojos marcaban las columnas principales de este. Las cámaras que mostraban las profundidades de los laboratorios estaban a oscura y cerca del teclado vario botones indicaban sus funciones ella presiono uno de ellos iluminando todo el sótano donde tres hombres asumían posición de ataque al ser repentinamente segados por las potentes luces blancas.

-Kaoru todo es una trampa, el edificio va a explotar y hay personas gravemente heridas en el sótano muy lejos de Aoshi y los otros, Shishio no esta aquí voy a ayudarlos y Saitou esta acabando con las vestías- le dijo Misao usando su telepatía.

-Ve y encuentra a esas personas Misao yo me encargare de Soujiro- dijo Kaoru- Salgan de aquí lo mas pronto posible.

-Entendido- dijo Misao saliendo de esa sala de vigilancia y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Saitou para informarlo y sacara a las personas del sótano.

-Así que ya descubrieron el pequeño secreto- dijo Soujiro atacando a Misao y haciéndola caer ante frente a Saitou mientras le explicaba lo que acababa de descubrir- Lastima que no me hizo caso tu amiguita cuando le advertí que se alejara.

-Te dije que no dejaría que tocaras a Misao- le dijo Kaoru atacándolo pero esta vez fue diferente no fue arrojando contra la pared si no que se quedo estático mientras veía como los ojos de ella incrementaban su tamaño y se cernían sobre él- Has colmado mi paciencia Seta y no me gusta que ignoren lo que digo.

-Tu no puedes hacer eso, tu no puedes- dijo aterrorizado mientras sucumbía en la oscuridad.

-Entonces por que lo estoy haciendo- le dijo.

Mientras en el sótano Hiko, Aoshi y Kenshin revisaban todas las gavetas repletas de documentos en busca de alguna pista para revertir el proceso de metamorfosis y en busca de las personas que había mencionado Misao, pero de estas personas no había rastros y fue entonces cuando las luces se prendieron de golpe revelando su entorno e instintivamente prepararse para un ataque.

-¿Quién activo las luces?- pregunto Kenshin entrando a la única computadora del laboratorio, después de comprobar que no había nadie cerca.

-No tengo la menor idea- le respondió Hiko revisando las camillas y una de las habitaciones adyacentes al laboratorio donde la dividía una pared de cristal.

-Onimurashi- dijo Kenshin abriendo su reloj y dejando que el holograma de una mujer apareciera.

-Si Señor Himura- dijo esta.

-Quiero que copies todos los archivos de esta computadora y los que están conectados a este edificio- le ordeno Kenshin conectando la computadora con su reloj.

-Señor este sistema esta protegido por un potente virus que esta borrando todos los programas- dijo la computadora acatando la orden de inmediato.

-Salva toda los que puedas pero no te arriesgues a ser infectada- le dijo Kenshin.

-Kenshin, Shinomori vengan a aquí- dijo Hiko.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Aoshi entrando a la habitación y callando de inmediato ante lo que veía.

Al otro lado de la pared cristalina personas moribundas sobre camillas desangrándose y deformes trataban de seguir viviendo mientras se les administraba una sustancia verdusca en las venas logrando que su cuerpo fuera descomponiéndose a una velocidad alarmante.

-Ellos son los experimentos fallidos de Shishio- dijo Kenshin tratando de abrir la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones.

-No puedes entrar- dijo Hiko- Si entras sin protección puedes adquirir algún virus, el edificio esta vació yo esperaba encontrarme alguna protección adicional pero parece como si lo estuviesen desalojando y esas personas ya están muertas solo están siendo usadas como experimentos de muestras mientras son grabadas para tener evidencia de la eficacia de esa sustancia. No sabemos que es y no puedes entrar si lo haces puedes morir y no creo que mi pupila me perdone eso.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Kenshin- ¿Espera pupila?

-Si baka- dijo Hiko saliendo de la habitación comenzando a revisar el resto de los cuartos mientras Kenshin y Aoshi revisaban los armarios- Tanto Kaoru como Misao fueron entrenadas por mi, por lo tanto le peden dar una paliza a los dos si así lo desean aunque a ti baka deshi por porco te la da.

-¿Peleaste con Kaoru?- pregunto Aoshi sin creérselos.

-Solo fue… entrenamiento- respondió este siguiendo registrando las cosas- Aparentemente todo esta intacto pero faltan cosas esenciales según los registros, es como si…

-Hubiesen huido de inmediato- dijo Misao tras ellos culminado la frase de Kenshin.

-Explícate- dijo Hiko.

-Todo es una trampa debemos salir de aquí antes que el edificio explote en mil pedazos- dijo Misao dando media vuelta para salir de ese horrendo lugar tan lleno de malos recuerdos para ella y su amiga.

-¿Donde esta Kaoru?- pregunto Kenshin corriendo tras Misao al igual que los otros.

-Ella estará bien- dijo Misao no muy convencida de sus palabras- Ella se encontrara con nosotros fuera del edifico ya Okina mando un escudaron para que proteja el edificio.

-¿Pero donde esta?- pregunto Hiko con duda.

-Esta peleando contra Soujiro- contesto ella saliendo al pasillo e indicándoles por donde seguir- No pueden hacer nada contra ella en estos momentos y yo no puedo ayudarla, mis habilidades mentales no son nada comparada a las de ellos- dijo Misao contestando la pregunta que se formulaba en los ojos de Kenshin.

-Además…- apresuro el paso esquivando una de las trampas de Shishio.

-¿Además que?- le pregunto Aoshi con voz preocupada.

-Esa es una pelea en la que ni yo ni nadie puede intervenir- dijo saliendo del edificio a la espera de Kaoru o la activación del campo contra bombas.

Lejos de todo el mar de confusión que se desataba en la calle mil doscientos un automóvil se estacionaba a un lado de la concurrida carretera sobre un elevado puente donde se podía apreciar gran parte del paisaje e igualmente los pocos edificios de esa avenida.

-Sabes eres una excelente amante y científica- dijo un apuesto hombre acariciando el cuerpo de una mujer sentada a su lado.

-Eso ya lo sabia- le respondió ella besándolo apasionadamente.

-Al igual que una de mis grandes creaciones después de tu hija, Yumi- dijo el hombre petrificando a la mujer y palideciendo ante esas palabras.

-No se a que te refieres- dijo alejándose de él

-No me mientas Yumi- dijo él hombre sujetándola bruscamente- Se que tu ayudantes a mi desgraciado hermano, lo previniste de mi pequeño experimento y el inútil de Himura y Shinomori intervinieron.

-No se de que estas hablando Shishio- le contesto la mujer aparentando indiferencia pero visiblemente temerosa.

-Mentiros- grito Shishio golpeándola- Pero sabes una cosa no me interesa por que después de todo ella es mi hija y tu no me servirás de nada, te mandare al infierno después de extraer toda tu sangre y poder crear esa milagrosa sustancia para experimentar con mi hija.

Yumi no respondió a sus palabras ni a los múltiples golpes que él le provocaba, no quería creer lo que sus oídos captaban ya que todo lo que algún día fue lo había dejado para estar con él, para ayudarlo, para apoyarlo y para amarlo a su manera. Había rechazado el amor que en algún momento Hajime Saitou le había declarado y había rechazado la única cosa buena que había tenido su hija, pero eso ya no importaba todo lo había perdido por que Kaoru no la quería ni ella tampoco la quería a ella, cosa que realmente no le importaba ya no le importaba nada y lo único que deseaba estaba frente a ella.

La estaba golpeando sin piedad y la estaba despreciando, se había enterado por Soujiro todos los experimentos que Shishio había realizado con Kaoru y con Misao mientras ella estaba de viaje al igual que todos los abusos de los que fueron testigos. Tomo la noticia como lo que verdaderamente era para ella, nada, pero un sentimiento de culpa la embargo y no por ella, su hijo, si no por Saitou. El se la había quitado y la había protegido de ella y de Shishio, él pese a todo la protegía como lo que era su padre, no pudo evitar advertirle de la sustancia como pago de una antigua deuda ahora estaba siendo despreciada por eso.

-Tienes razón- dijo débilmente después que él dejo de golpearla- Yo le avise pero eso no cambiaria el resultado de las pruebas y tu lo sabes, el experimento fue todo un éxito y yo evite que muriera para que pudieras seguir tu trabajo. Yo e estado con tigo junto a ti desde el principio por que ahora me desprecias por ella.

-Te desprecio por que tu no eres nadie, no eres nada, solo mi propia carne puede satisfacer mis deseas mis paciones y ella ara mucho mejor todo lo que tu hacías- le respondió Shishio con asco en su mirada.

-Estas equivocado- Yumi se lanzo a sus brazos siendo arrojada con brusquedad al otro lado del auto.

-No me toques y la única equivocada aquí eres tú.

-No- dijo Yumi apretando una de sus manos en su espalda y acercándose a la puerta de carro para abrirla sin que Shishio se diera cuenta- Kaoru no es tu hija, yo me acosté con Saitou por despecho y de ese encuentro salio esa que tú dices tu hija. Has arruinado mi vida Shishio pero si yo me hundo en el infierno tu te hundes con migo y no voy a dejar que utilices este preciado liquido con nadie mas- salio del carro acercándose al borde del puente mientras le enseñaba el liquido rojizo, mientras el la seguía con un rictus de ira en su rostro y la viva imagen de asesino en sus ojos.

-Devuélveme eso Yumi o lo lamentaras muy caro- le ordeno él tratando de controlar la ira en su voz.

-Sabes gracias a mis pruebas e podido desarrollar una habilidad muy peculiar, lastima que te enteraras en estas condiciones- lo miro desafiante apoyándose en los limites del puente con los veloces carros pasando frente a ellos como si no existieran.

-¿De que demonios estas halando?- le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-No te acerques- le dijo extendiendo su mano fuera del puente donde las fieras aguas oscuras se arremolinaban bajo sus pies- Dudo mucho que alcances este frasquito antes que caiga al agua, pero no lo voy a tirar lo voy a enviar al edificio donde esta tu trastornado Soujiro, veremos que tan rápido llegas al laboratorio rata asquerosa- dijo Yumi desviando la vista de él y concentrándose en el frasco, el cual desapareció ante los ojos de Shishio en un pestañal al igual que el cuerpo de Yumi solo despertando de su trance cuando un fuerte golpe sobre las feroces aguas sacudieron la tranquilidad de la noche.

-Perra- dijo mirando como brillantes aletas rodeaban el lugar donde ella había caído y sacaba a patadas el androide mientras conducía a todo velocidad al edificio llegando en pocos minutos y entrando por una puerta secreta.

La oscuridad que lo rodeaba era más sombría que la oscuridad misma. Lo podía ver todo y a la misma vez no podía ver nada, no sentía su cuerpo sus manos sus piernas sus ojos sus deseadas habilidades era como estar en un agujero negro y a la misma vez en una habitación destartalada llena con monitores destrozados por el suelo.

-Verdaderamente crees que me puedes hacer algo aquí, eres una ilusa yo tengo mas poder que tu y tú lo sabes- dijo Soujiro controlando sus miedos tratando de regresar a su realidad.

-Tienes mas poder que yo Seta, pero le temes tanto a este lugar que no sabes como utilizarlos- le dijo la voz distante de Kaoru parada cerca de él con los ojos en blanco no notando como un frasco aparecía sobre una de las mesas en la habitación.

-Eso no es cierto- grito Soujiro soltando un golpe al aire el cual la alcanzo pero ella estaba decidía a no dejarlo salir de ese estado siendo esa su ultima carta a jugar, el edificio se estremeció y todas las personas que esperaban la salida de Kaoru o el momento oportuno para la detonación se sobresaltaron.

-Soujiro eres un inútil- grito la voz de un hombre desconocido para Kaoru pero conocido para él- Te dije que no volvieras a esa estupido universidad que tenias que robar para mi al igual que tus hermanos eres un bastardo inútil- gritaba la voz cada vez mas fuerte.

-Cállate, cállate- gritaba Soujiro una y otra vez golpeando con su mente si cesar haciendo que el edificio se estremeciera con vertiginosa rapidez.

-Señor debemos prender la barrera contra explosivo dentro de pocos minutos la detonación empezara y no podemos arriesgara a los civiles de la zona- dijo un oficial totalmente intimidado ante la mirada dorada que Saitou y Kenshin le dirigían.

-Vamos Kaoru tu puedes, tu puedes- se decía Kenshin viendo como pedazos del edificio caían al pavimento dentro del área restringida debido a los movimientos de este.

-A eso si le temes Seta- dijo Kaoru notando la presencia de alguien mas cerca de ella- Le temes a tu pasado, a que no te quieran, a que te desprecien como un insecto asqueroso por eso proteges tanto al enfermo de Shishio, por eso permites que te trate como su mascota fiel y entrenada.

-Eso no es verdad- grito Seta dejándose llevar- El es mi padre él me ama como yo lo amo a él cerda asquerosa.

-Tanta fidelidad y él te traiciono diciéndome lo que te hace débil, diciéndome como puedo destruirte- le dijo Kaoru controlando el temblor de su voz al darse cuenta quien era él que estaba cerca de ellos sosteniendo un frasco con un liquido rojizo. Estaba aterrada y tenia que hacer algo para salir viva de ese lugar, no podía enfrentarse a los dos por que era demasiado para ella, muchas heridas del alma se estaba hambriento mientras sentía la intensa mirada de Shishio sobre su cuerpo y tenia que ocultar su miedo o si no Soujiro descubriría al igual que ella estaba haciendo con él la forma de destruirlo.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo con los ojos desorbitados- Mi señor Shishio no me traicionaría, él no me aria eso, por que yo soy su mayor creación.

-No seas iluso tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso no es verdad- Kaoru se sentía miserable ante lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba manipulando pero esa era la única forma de escapar- Yo soy su mayor creación, yo soy su única hija y siempre estaré sobre ti y sobre todos. Sabes para que te creo no fue para recuperarme ni nada de eso, te creo para que yo pudiera probar mis habilidades con alguien tan estupido como tu, un fiel perro dispuesto a cualquier cosa por satisfacer a su amo- ella fue debilitando la fuerza que lo retenía a medida que sentía el odio a su alrededor, bajaba las defensas para que él se diera cuanta que Shishio estaba a su lado y se iba acercando a ella junto con una jeringa llena de la sustancia, tenia que hacerlo ahora o nunca.

-Ya lo sientes verdad-guardo silencio viendo como notaba la presencia de Shishio y sus movimientos al igual que su lujuriosas sonrisa- El esta aquí y mira lo que esta haciendo me va a proporcionar mas fuerzas, mas habilidades, mas poder que a ti y así poder destruirte de una vez como un juguete inservible- rompió el lazo que los unía haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco para no apartarse de Shishio y darle un cómplice sonrisa desconcertándolo por leves segundos para después incrementar la propia.

-Buena chica- dijo Shishio acercándose un poco más a ella e ignorando la desorbitada mirada de Soujiro- Juntos podremos hacer lo que deseemos siempre.

-Por que- dijo Soujiro con la cabeza baja temblando de impotencia y dolor- Por que señor Shishio yo lo hubiera seguido a donde ustedes me hubiese mandado, por que- grito haciendo que Shishio lo mirara con reprimenda al interrumpir el beso que estaba a punto de darla a una petrificada Kaoru ante la idea de ver fallar su plan.

Soujiro enloqueció ante esa mirada y utilizo el máximo de su poder contra Shishio rompiendo las barreras que lo protegía de él y de Kaoru. Lo golpeo contra la pared en menos de segundos e hizo que jeringa que sostenía se clavara en su hombro vaciando el preciado liquido dentro de él y provocando una metástasis inmediata donde su cuerpo se convulsiono y algunos de sus órganos se inflaron tanto que se expandían como globos dentro de la carne deformándolo y haciendo que muriese mientras era sostenido por Soujiro quien lloraba con él en sus brazos.

Kaoru sintió como los explosivos estaban a punto de detonar y entro a la mente de uno de los oficinales cerca de Misao, Saitou y Kenshin.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el hombre con la voz de Kaoru anteviendo el dispositivo protector ante la mirada de espanto de todos al ver como la barrera se activaba y un estridente estallido se provocaba en sus adentros no dejando nada en pie.

-Soujiro- dijo Kaoru segundos antes que la bomba detonara- Perdóname pero él nunca te traiciono- Kaoru pudo ver como un odio abrasador la impactaba al él darse cuanta de la abrumadora mentira de su plan, pero esta no la alcanzo ya que las llamas de la explosión los rodearon borrando sus vidas de la tierra.

-Kaoru- dijo Misao echándose a llorar entre los brazos de Aoshi, cuando la barrera cedió y todo el edificio fue reducido a cenizas y escombros.

-No, no puede ser, maldita sea no la pude proteger, nuevamente no la pude proteger- dijo Saitou vació de emociones al ver a su hija reducida a nada dentro de ese desastre.

-Saitou yo lo siento mucho- dijo Okina acercándose a su amigo mientras Hiko pasaba al lado de un estático Kenshin.

-Vamos Kaoru tu no te puedes dejar vencer así yo no te entrene para esto- dijo Hiko cerrando sus ojos y concentrando sus pensamientos sobre ese mensaje sintiendo como segundos después los escombros salían volando provocando una nube de polvo negro sobre la noche ocultando la vista a todos los curiosos que se habían acercado a observar al igual que a toda la prensa que se disputaba la premisa de esa desmesurada noticia.

Saitou fijo su mirada a la nube de polvo negro que se alzaba tapando a Hiko y haciendo retroceder a Kenshin quien se encontraba cerca de los escombros para revelar como Hiko salía de los escombros con el cuerpo maltratado de Kaoru sobre sus brazos.

-Esta inconciente pero con vida- dijo Hiko pasando de largo hacia una ambulancia donde Sanosuke y Megumi lo esperaban- Ninguna persona entrenada por mi puede morir tan fácil- concluyo cerrando la puerta de la ambulancia dejando a todos afuera para que después entraran en una camioneta camino al MED.

…CONTINUARA…

Notas de la autora

Hola a todos y me alegra mucho volver a verlos en un nuevo capitulo de esta suspicaz historia. Como ya verán este es el penúltimo cap. así que a sido un placer haber llegado hasta aquí con ustedes y me alegra mucho su constante apoyo y muchas gracias a esas personas que no se olvidaron de mi y me animaban a seguir escribiendo en los review como en mi e-mail. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que este cap. les haya satisfecho tanto como el resto de la historia nos vemos en el próximo cap. ya nuestro tan esperado final o quien sabe (muchas cosas pueden pasar)

Un beso a todos y vamos a los review muchas gracias a todos de todo corazón y gracias por las votaciones en el concurse se les agradece de todo corazón.

**KalaChan120**(hola, gracias por tus palabras de animo y espero te guste este nuevo cap. lastima que ya esta llegando su final espero verte en mis otras historias como en msn. Un beso bye) **gabyhyatt** (hola Kaoru es hija de Saitou, gracias a Dios, pero eso no quita la falta como quiera Shishio era su tío y eso esta mal, espero tu opinión sobre este cap besos bye) **michel 8 8 8** (hola gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia por tus comentarios espero te siga gustando nos vemos bye) **mer1** (solo espero que no estés estudiando tanto como para no darte una vuelta por aquí… solo recuerda esto también es literatura por lo tanto es valido jaja cuídate mucho si y espero te guste este besos bye) **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O** (jaja hace tiempo no recibía una amenaza tan… como decirlo… tan temible jaja pero funciono por que aquí esta el cap. nos vemos cuídate mucho nos vemos por msn besos bye)

Nos vemos cuídense mucho y si les interesa espero verlos en mis otras historias

**Lazara**


	15. XIV AL fin…

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Dedicado a todos los estoicos de esta época…**

**METAMORFOSIS**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo XIV: AL fin…**

Hiko observaba como Megumi y Sanosuke le aplicaban sueros y vacunas al cuerpo de Kaoru haciéndola reaccionar, cosa que hasta ahora había sido inútil. La ambulancia conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad seguida de un sin fin de patrullas y camionetas sin ningún distintivos. Los carros se apartaban para darle paso mientras ellos luchaban para regresarla a la realidad que la esperaba.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Hiko preocupado al ver como los métodos que estaban utilizando Megumi y Sanosuke no estaban funcionando.

-No lo sabemos pero solo nos resta esperar- le respondió Megumi.

Después de un tiempo llegaron al MED y trasladaron a Kaoru a una habitación totalmente acondicionada para tratarla. Saitou y Kenshin no se separaban del cristal que dejaba ver a una inconciente Kaoru, y Misao y Aoshi los acompañaban lo mas posible ya que Aoshi se estaba encargando de la compañía y Misao estaba siguiendo un tratamiento para curar sus heridas.

-Himura- dijo Saitou mirando la calmada respiración de Kaoru.

-Si- respondió este si apartar la vista del cristal.

-¿Que sucedió entre tú y mi hija?-preguntó él calmado y resignado.

-Nada- dijo Kenshin algo decepcionado- Como sabrás yo estaba comprometido con Tomoe Yukishiro, cuando ella estuvo en mi apartamento pero no sucedió nada. Tuvimos un combate y aquí bueno- hizo una pausa- Llegamos a conocernos mejor, eso fue todo.

-¿Y Yukishiro, que sucedió con ella?

-Terminamos hace unas semanas- dijo Kenshin- Yo no quería estar con ella no ella con migo, todo era una relación de conveniencia así que le dimos fin por el bien de los dos. En un principio no lo acepto pero después se dio cuenta que era lo mejor.

-Entonces cuando despierte les doy mi aprobación para se sigan conociendo- dijo Saitou muy cerio mirándolo.

-Gracias- dijo Kenshin desconcertado- Creo.

Misao se encontraba dentro de la maquina de encefalograma programada por Sanosuke y Megumi quienes llevaban una relación de varias semanas aunque con sus muy habituales peleas. Misao tenia los ojos cerrados para no marearse con los movimientos de la enrome rueda que giraba alrededor de su cabeza.

-Comadreja vas a escuchar un sonido muy fuerte y te puedes sentir mareada pero es algo normal- le dijo Sanosuke a través de un micrófono.

-Ya me di cuenta cabeza de gallo- le respondió ella haciéndolo molestar.

-Esta enana no me respeta- dijo el a Megumi quien lo miraba expectante dejándole saber que estaba del lado de ella.

-¿Estas lista Misao?- le preguntó Megumi.

-Si- respondió ella dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Aoshi monitoreaba todo el proceso desde la oficina gracias a Onimurachi quien se había infiltrado en las cámaras de seguridad con la ayuda de Okina.

-Bien comencemos- dijo Sanosuke activando la maquinaria y haciendo girar a toda velocidad.

-Con esto podremos medir la actividad eléctrica de su cerebro y ver si de alguna manera podemos ayudar a Kaoru- dijo Megumi observando el monitor frente a ella.

Misao mantenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía que estaba dentro de un gran tronco que daba vueltas sobre el bosque y chocaba con la tierra causando un agudo sonido que le retumbaba en los oídos. Trato de abrir los ojos pero la fuerza de gravedad hizo que los volviera a cerrar y quedara casi inconciente alarmando a Sanosuke y a Megumi quienes veían como la maquina enloquecía y aumentaba la velocidad desorbitada.

-Detenla Sano, esto no se supone que pase- dijo Megumi alterada.

-No la puedo detener ya la desconecta de la electricidad y sigue funcionando- le dijo Sanosuke activando la alarma para que Okina y Saitou fueran a ayudarlos.

Saitou observaba en silencio a Kaoru no decía ni una sola palabra solo se perdía en su pensamientos recordando como unas semanas atrás había encontrado el cuerpo moribundo de Yumi.

-Yumi me escuchas- le decía él tratando que reaccionara, su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido por diversas mordeduras de lo que parecía eran tiburones y sufría una grave hipotermia- Yumi.

-Sa…Sa…Saitou, eres tu- dijo ella entreabriendo los ojos.

-No hables- dijo él acariciando su rostro- Descansa.

-No- hizo una pausa buscando el aire que le faltaba- Tengo que decirte una cosa, Kaoru es tu hija no es la hija de Shishio pero creo que eso no te importa verdad- su cuerpo se estremeció ante un ataque de tos con sangre- Que tonta e sido, no te debes preocupar mas por él…esta muerto al igual que Soujiro ella se encargo de eso. Solo dile que me perdone el ser tan mala madre... de lo único me siento orgullosa es que el padre de mi hija fuiste tu y no él…adiós

Saitou respiro profundo cerrándole los ojos dejando que el equipo forense se encargara de todo lo demás.

-Saitou, Saitou despierta- le decía Kenshin tratando que regresara de su letargo.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó molesto notando por primera vez la alarma- ¿Que sucedió en el laboratorio?

-No lo se, pero creo que deberías ir yo me quedare con ella- dijo él serio.

-Bien más vale que no le suceda nada- dijo Saitou saliendo a toda prisa.

-No hay problema- dijo Kenshin volteando a ver a Kaoru quien de la nada empezaba a levitar despojándose de las sabanas que la cubrían y toda la maquinaria que monitoreaba sus signos vitales- O por dios Kaoru.

Mientras que en el laboratorio Megumi y Sanosuke no sabían que hacer, todas las maquinas estaban desconectadas y sin embargo seguían funcionando.

-Misao- dijo una voz lejana en los oídos de la chica.

-Que sucede- dijo algo asustada.

-Tranquila soy yo Kaoru.

-Amiga donde estas por que no despiertas del coma Kenshin y Saitou no se despegan de tu lado llevas así casi tres semanas tienes a todos muy preocupados.

-Antes de la explosión Shishio me inyecto un poco del químico producido por Yumi, es como una barrera que no me deja regresar.

-¿Que podemos hacer para ayudarte?- Misao no lo notaba pero alrededor de su cuerpo unas descargas eléctricas la atravesaban al igual que a Kaoru.

-El químico a acelerado tanto las células de mi cerebro que están inactivas y eso me mantiene en coma, lo que van a hacer es conectarme con una maquina de electroshock.

-Pero eso te puede matar en las condiciones que estas te has vuelto loca- le grito Misao a la nada.

-¿Que esta sucediendo con ella?- preguntó Saitou una vez hubo llegado.

-Todo parece estar en orden excepto por como se ve- dijo Sanosuke.

-Su cerebro esta siendo activado por las descargas eléctricas- dijo Megumi- Tal parece que estuviera manteniendo una conversación con la persona que esta produciendo la electricidad ya que esas ondas son las mismas que emanaría un cerebro pero muy desarrollado.

-Saitou- dijo la voz desesperada de Kenshin por un comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él preocupado.

-Algo le sucede a Kaoru, esta flotando y un campo de electricidad le envuelve- dijo Kenshin- Gensay y Hiko están aquí.

-Bien mantenme al tanto de todo- le dijo cortando la comunicación- Ya sabemos quien produce la comunicación ahora ¿Qué es lo que le esta diciendo?

-Kaoru es muy peligroso lo que me estas diciendo- le dijo Misao- Incluso para ti seria muy peligroso.

-Prefiero arriesgarme que quedarme aquí, en la nada sabiendo lo que pasa a mi alrededor y no poder hacer nada para despertar- hizo una pausa calmándose- Perdóname amiga pero estoy desesperada, el tiempo se me esta agotando y no quiero morir así de fácil.

-Esta bien, pero tienes que prometerme que estarás bien.

-Esta bien te lo prometo.

-Bien nos vemos- dijo Misao abriendo los ojos en el momento en que la maquina dejaba de moverse e intentaba pararse.

-Misao- dijo Aoshi entrando a toda prisa al laboratorio.

-Pero que le pasa a este- dijo Sanosuke.

-Estas bien- preguntó Okina una vez Aoshi la trajo a la sala de control.

-Si gracias Okina- le dijo ella con un toque personal que a él le encantaba no podía decirle papa pero se conformaba con eso.

-¿Que sucedió?- le preguntó Saitou.

-Kaoru quiere que le den electrochoc para activar las células de su cerebro que el químico de Yumi paralizo, Shishio la inyectado antes de la explosión, por eso no a podido despertar- dijo Misao.

-Pero eso es algo suicida- dijo Sanosuke- Eso esta prohibido desde hace muchos tiempo por las fuertes consecuencias que tenían en los enfermos.

-Yo misma le dije todo eso pero se esta muriendo y eso es lo que ella quiere- dijo Misao conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿Ella te dijo que se estaba muriendo?- le preguntó Aoshi ya que todos se habían quedado callados ante la noticia.

-Así es, su cuerpo esta muriendo poco a poco de tan rápido que esta funcionando esta quedando paralizado- dijo ella.

-Bien, Sagara has los arreglos para conseguir lo que haga falta- dijo Saitou.

-Entiendo- dijo él saliendo del MED en compañía de Megumi.

Aoshi le explico todo a Kenshin quien al igual que Saitou estaban totalmente de acuerdo con la idea, no dejaría que muriera después de todo lo que había pasado para poder vivir en paz, por fin. No habían tenido noticias de Sanosuke ni de Megumi durante unas dos semanas y ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. Saitou parecía un león enjaulado y estaba que reprendía a cualquiera por el solo hecho de respirar. Todos estaban inquietos Gensay se mantenía en contacto con los dos científicos a pesar de las dificultades en la comunicación. Habían tenido que viajar a uno de los países bárbaros de esa época tan avanzada para poder conseguir la arcaica maquina. Misao no se separaba de Kaoru tal parecía que ambas meditaran aunque una de ellas estuviera inconciente.

Después de un tiempo Sanosuke y Megumi regresaron con el tan deseado objeto, atendiendo todos los pormenores para comenzar tan pronto ellos hubiesen descansado.

-¿Sanosuke estas seguro que esto puede funcionar?- le preguntó Kenshin quien caminaba a su lada rumbo al laboratorio.

-Te voy a hacer sincero Ken- le respondió él- No estoy seguro de nada, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que esto es una locura o ella se salva o se muere. Ningún ser humano ha sobrevivido nunca a una descarga tan alta como la que ella nos dijo. Estuvimos averiguando y descubrimos que esa terapia se utilizaba con personas enfermas mentalmente y si se excedían en su uso podían quedar vegetales.

-Entiendo- dijo Kenshin acongojado- Pero no tenemos otra opción.

-Así es- dijo la voz de Megumi cerca de ellos una vez en el laboratorio intuyendo de que hablaban.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Saitou visiblemente nervios.

-Así es- dijo Gensay conectando los cables al cuerpo de Kaoru e introduciéndole una bola de goma en su boca la cual podía morder una vez iniciado el proceso.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Saitou?- preguntó Hiko.

-Completamente- respondió sin vacilar- Misao trata de ponerte en contacto con ella.

-Bien- respondió ella acercándose a Kaoru sin tocarla.

-¿Qué sucede hija?- preguntó Okina viendo el rostro azorado de ella.

-Algo esta mal- dijo Misao mirando a todos cuando el cuerpo de Kaoru comenzó a levitar al igual que el de ella.

-Deben darse prisa- dijo Misao con la voz de Kaoru- Esa maquina no va a funcionar no tiene la suficiente potencia para lo que necesito.

-Acaso estas loca- le grito Sanosuke- Esta cantidad de energía te podría matar incluso a ti¿Qué te pasa te quieres morir?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo ella- Pero eso no será suficiente.

-Saitou- dijo Megumi asustada por el tono de voz de Misao siendo Kaoru y lo grave que se estaban tornando las cosas.

-Lo siento no voy a ser yo quien te ayude a hacer esta locura Kaoru- dijo él tratando de desconectar la maquina.

-No entienden- dijo Kaoru impulsando el cuerpo de Misao hacia Aoshi quien lo recibió desconcertado.

Una barrera de energía se formo alrededor de la maquina y de Kaoru impidiendo que alguien se pudiera acercar a ella.

-Su poder no tiene comparación- dijo Hiko para él pero todos lo escucharon mirando como la maquina se activaban causando convulsiones desmesuradas en el cuerpo de Kaoru.

El lector de intensidad había llegado a su límite y el cristal que lo protegía se estaba cuarteando, parecía que iba de cero hasta el límite de su capacidad en cuestión de segundos. La correa que estaba alrededor de su cabeza parecía un rayo en movimiento alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Lentamente la electricidad de todo el laboratorio fue mermando mientras la maquina ya completamente destruida por el alto voltaje seguía emitiendo descomunales descargas hasta Kaoru.

-Saitou debes detenerla- le grito Megumi.

-No puedo y Misao esta inconciente- dijo él desesperado- Kaoru detente, Kaoru- le ordeno impulsándose hacia el campo de protección junto a Kenshin logrando que este se destruyera.

En el preciso momento en que Saitou y Kenshin intentaron acercarse a ella las bombillas de la habitación explotaron quedando todo a obscuras y deteniéndose las emanaciones de electricidad. Lentamente los reflectores de emergencia se fueron activando dando un reflejo rojizo a todas las superficies pero en especial al cuerpo pasible sobre la camilla chamuscada.

-¿Kaoru estas bien respóndeme?- le dijo Kenshin con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si- dijo una débil vos proveniente de sus labios- Ahora todo estará bien Kenshin, Saitou gracias por detenerme- dijo ella antes de caer inconciente.

-Solo esta dormida- dijo Gensay antes que todos se alarmaran- Despertara en unas horas lo que hemos presenciado no la ha visto ningún ser humano jamás y dudo mucho que algún día lo logre ver.

Después de unos días Kaoru estaba totalmente recuperada, su cuerpo no había sufrido ninguna lesión grave al contrario todo indicaba que su salud era perfecta y sus habilidades estaban completamente desarrollada al igual que algunas nuevas que había activado el químico y la fuerte descarga, teniendo la capacidad de ayudar a Misao a también poseerlas pero en menor grado.

-Y bien Misao que dices de mi propuesta- dijo Aoshi igual de serio.

-Creo que me merezco unas buenas vacaciones- respondió ella dándole un beso en los labios en el momento en que entraba Okina.

-Shinomori- dijo este serio- Espero no tener que preocuparme por ningún problema es su relación.

-Señor yo seria incapaz de lastimar a su hija- respondió algo indignado.

-No lo digo por ella, lo digo por ti- dijo Okina entre risas dejándolos solos.

-Gracias- le grito Misao no aguantando las ganas de reír al ver el rostro serio y asombrado de Aoshi- Acostúmbrate le gusta hacer bromas como esas, dice que siempre e sido un peligro.

-Le creo- le respondió él dándole un beso antes que ella reprochara algo.

Kaoru se encontraba en la compañía Oniwabanchu junto a Kenshin, Sanosuke y Megumi. Los tres estaban trabajando en el proyecto incompleto de Kenshin ya que Aoshi había salido de viaje y Kaoru estaba encantada de poder explorar sus nuevas habilidades mediante las destrezas de la nueva súper computadora que estaban creando para la celu-transportación.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy- dijo Kenshin asombrado de lo mucho que habían adelantado en tan solo una semana.

-Bien, nos vamos- dijo Sanosuke.

-Claro hoy te toca cocinar y no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo Megumi encantada mientras salían los dos juntos agarrados de la mano.

-Bien quedamos los dos juntos- dijo Kenshin en un tono muy sensual.

-Y que pretende que hagamos Señor Himura- le respondió ella en el mismo tono.

-No has dejado de ser mi guardaespaldas y no has revisado mi habitación para ver si esta todo seguro en ella- dijo Kenshin en tono de niño bueno.

-Tienes razón Señor Himuras, así que por que no vamos ahora y nos aseguramos que todo este bien- dijo ella extendiendo su mano hacia la de él.

-Me parece que seria algo electrizante- respondió el tomando su mano mientras salían del laboratorio abrazados y riendo.

…Fin…

**Notas de la autora **

Hola a todos se que nada mas por lo mucho que me e tardado en actualizar me merezco que no lean este final ni las otras historias pero esto a sido toda una odisea. Primero me robaron mi cp y con ello todas las actualizaciones y e tenido tanto trabajo de la UNI que no podía respirar bien…PERDON POR LA DEMORA…

Espero que les guste este final tanto como yo y muchas gracias por el apoyo que siempre le han brindando a esta historia tan diferente de todas las demás… Un beso para todos y muchas gracias…

…Ahora con los review…

(**michel 8 8 8)** hola gracias por tu apoyo se que no e leido tus historias pero no e tenido nada de tiempo gracias por tus review y espero te guste este final… Cuídate mucho bye **(gabyhyatt:)**hola no eres una persona de muchas palabras pero tus comentarios son muy particulares y directos, eso me gusta mucho. Espero que te guste este final pese que hace tiempo no lees el fic cuídate mucho (**KalaChan120)** Hola amiga gracias por tus palabras de apoyo que nunca se acaban, espero te guste el fina un besote bye. (**mer1)** hola gracias por tu apoyo jaja espero que te acuerdes de esta historia después de tanto tiempo bueno te cuidas y espero te guste…

**A todos los que no dejaron review en el último Cáp. O en ninguno bueno de todas maneras muchas gracias y espero me digan que tal en general la historia espero verlos pronto por aquí un beso a todos se despide de ustedes**

**Lazara**


End file.
